


The Demon in the Mirror

by xBooxBooxBear



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Blood binding, Character Death, Closure, Curses, Deal Temptation, Demon Deals, Demon!Maxwell, Demons, Forced Marriage, Gang Rape, Imprinting, M/M, Masturbation, Maxwell is a Creep, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Ouija Board, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Assault, Shadow!Wilson - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Temptation, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Kissing, WilWes but not til the very end, Wilson ages throughout this fic, cursed blood, ghost elements, just Wilson's parents are ocs and they just move the story, just the first couple of chapters, paranormal activity, religion artifacts, spirit activity, tags will update as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 66,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBooxBooxBear/pseuds/xBooxBooxBear
Summary: “My son, my time on this earth is almost done. And I need you to believe every word that leave my lips. Did you ever feel something strange about our house? As if you were being watched? Did you ever feel like you weren’t alone when you were? Did you ever feel touched and no one was around? It was Him. He’s been watching you since you were baby. Something about you has captivated him and he wants you. The moment I draw my last breath he will be free from his imprisonment and he will come for you."





	1. Chapter 1

Maxwell huffed as he snapped his fingers, flame calling to his summon and lit his cigar. He inhaled the rich tobacco then exhaled it in front of him. The smoke blew against the window then separated. He growled and glowered out said window. The window to the other world.

An ear shattering cry caused Maxwell to growl and grit his teeth. He took another deep inhale to try and relax his tense nerves. But how could he with all that racket!?

“Six months of pure Hell.” He grumbled then laughed humorlessly. “And here I thought I was the king of it.”

A king reduced to a prisoner.

Another scream, louder than the previous erupted from the bedroom. Maxwell growled.  He was used to constant screaming, but this-this was a whole different level! He didn’t know how much more of this he could take!

The bedroom door opened and the human responsible for his imprisonment walked out.

“Is it really so difficult to shut that brat up?!” Maxwell snarled.

The man glared at him as he walked by with an empty bottle. The human was a tall built man. His skin a light olive color. His black hair short and swept to the side, some feathered parts over his forehead. His green eyes tired and hidden behind black framed glasses. His jaw chiseled and covered with light facial hair. Long Greek nose and thin pink lips. His attire made up of a dirty grey shirt and navy-blue sweats. He usually wore more presentable clothing but as of late the prior stated became his new attire.

“Honestly, Hubert, did your wife give birth to a child or a banshee?” He huffed out smoke. “Why impregnate your wife if you two can’t take care of that thing?”

“We’re not giving you our son, Maxwell!!” Hubert snarled back.

Maxwell chuckled. “Oh, trust me, Higgsbury, I have no interest in the screaming mandrake.”

“You expect me to believe that?” Hubert glowered. “I know all demons are interested in the first-born sons.”

“You were misinformed, Hubert. Now hurry and feed that brat before I lose my hearing.”

The human glowered but continued to the kitchen.

The screaming finally decreased once Hubert returned to the bedroom with a warm bottle of formula. The demon sighed in relief for the precious moment of silence.

Ever since Marina gave birth to their first born, the once quiet house erupted with loud screams and constant crying. Maxwell had yet to see the source of his headaches. As soon as the humans came home from the birthing, they kept the babe covered in blankets and hurried to their bedroom. There the child remained for the last six months. Maxwell knew the new parents were afraid of him and what he’d do if he saw their child. It made him laugh. He was very limited what he could do within the confide of this prison. Seeing a babe would do nothing for his freedom. Only quench his curiosity. However, after hearing it cry unendingly, he wanted to kill it.

He laughed to himself. “Perhaps it is a wise decision to keep the babe away.”

The silence lasted a few hours before the crying and screaming began again. Maxwell’s temper was beginning to grow. With his limited power, he began to throw items across the room, knock down paintings and break glass objects.

Hubert came out of the room and glowered at the demon in the mirror. “Maxwell, stop! You’re scaring Wilson!”

“Wilson?” Maxwell arched a brow.

Hubert gasped, hands shooting up to cover his mouth, eyes growing wide from the slip of the tongue.

It finally happened. The name of the child Marina and Hubert so carefully kept from the demon.

The demon grinned. “That’s the name you settled for the brat? How charming. I finally know the name of the newest Higgsbury bound to me.”

Hubert glowered. “My son is  _not_  bound to  _you!_  He has nothing to do with you!”

Maxwell chuckled darkly. “Oh, but he is, pal. Just as you and your father before you. Your son is flowing with Higgsbury blood and one way or another he will be bound to me in some way. May it be like you by blood or your father by soul.” His smile stretched across his face giving Hubert chills. “The curse of the Huggsburys’ continues and your son will be my newest victim.”

“No!” Hubert snapped. His green eyes blazing with fury. His hands, now clenched into fists, were shaking at his side. “My son will never fall victim to you! I will find a way to get rid of you once and for all!”

Maxwell chuckled, amused. “Say pal, we both know there are only two ways to rid me from this mirror.” He clicked his tongue and tilted his head to the side. “Care to make a deal?”

Hubert’s eyes narrowed and he shook his head in disbelief before he returned to the bedroom.

Maxwell flicked his wrist summoning a new cigar. He cut it then lit, inhaling the rich Cuban tobacco. His eyes lingering where the patriarch disappeared to. He smirked. “Wilson Higgsbury? Hmm, interesting choice in name.” He brought his cigar to his lips. “I wonder what your role will play in the Higgsbury curse? Perhaps the child will be the key to my freedom.”

A few days passed and nothing changed with screaming baby Wilson. Every time Marina or Hubert came out of their room Maxwell threatened them and their child. It didn’t matter what room’s mirror he slipped into. The babe could be heard throughout the house and they lived in a fucking manor. He’d had enough of that banshee babe! He couldn’t take it anymore and it seemed to be a mutual agreement with the parents.

One night, Hubert was dressed up in formal wear, going around the house and spraying all the mirrors with whatever the priest had given them. Maxwell watched boredly when Hubert approached the actual mirror he was bound to.

“Someone must be coming over if you are wiping the mirrors with that.” Maxwell commented.

“Marina and I are going out.” Hubert informed the demon.

Maxwell laughed. “Need a break from your beloved Wilson? And now you’re trying to hide me from a potential soul in need of a deal?”

Hubert glowered at Maxwell. “Yes. I don’t need you breaking free and coming after my family and me.”

Maxwell’s features darkened. He narrowed his onyx eyes at the human. That eerie smile curling. “It’s only a matter of time.”

The doorbell rang catching the attention of both men. Hubert glanced back at Maxwell and glared before he finished spraying the mirror and went towards the door.

Maxwell watched as a thin blonde woman entered the house. He tilted his head to the side and grinned. His black eyes soaked in her curved figure, eyes falling on her breasts. If he was free, he’d allow his incubus side to take over her.

Marina exited the bedroom and greeted the other blonde. Maxwell took in her appearance. He’d forgotten how lovely she was when she wasn’t wearing her greasy hair up in a messy bun and sporting long shirts and grey sweats. No, she was dolled up and looking like her old self before she became fat. Her blonde hair now showered and curled, draping down her back, reminding Maxwell just how long her hair truly was. Her pale porcelain skin stood out with her vibrant red lips. Her face had always been lovely. Slender face, thin Nubian nose, full lips and brown expressive eyes. Maxwell took in her figure in the fitted red dress and allowed lust-filled thoughts to flow through as he observed her. He had to hand it to the woman. She managed to lose the pregnancy fat quickly.

“Marina, you and your friend there are certainly thrilling the incubus inside me.” Maxwell teased.

He knew she heard him. He watched as her shoulders tensed and grinned when Hubert glowered at him.

“We better get going.” Hubert said and embraced his arms around Marina as if shielding her from Maxwell’s lusting gaze.

Marina handed the other woman a paper. “Here is our number if you need us. Remember, Wilson is not to leave the bedroom.”

The other looked at the two for a moment, trying to understand the reasoning behind that sentence. She smiled and nodded.

Once the couple left, the babysitter locked the door and turned to gaze at the enormous room. The inside of the manor was unlike others. The inside of the house almost looked like the French quarter of New Orleans in the sense that it was so open, and the second floor looked like the balconies there. The furniture was New Orleans styled as well so it was fitting.

Her mouth was open in awe. Her eyes shimmering, bedazzled by all. She’d never been employed by anyone who owned a manor, Maxwell figured. She walked around the room, taking in the expensive furniture and paintings. Looking at Marina and Hubert, you wouldn’t expect them to be wealthy. They didn’t act like it. They acted like normal middle-class people. So, no doubt the babysitter was blown away by their house. Of course, their house was only theirs by will.

Maxwell followed her throughout the house, slipping into any room with a mirror. He made snide comments to her, which of course, she couldn’t hear. Which was a shame. Eventually, he decided to fuck with her and started knocking off items on the shelf. However, when she squealed, it was high pitch and shrill which literally made him wince and squint an eye. That sound was worse than the bastard’s cries. He’d heard enough of annoying noises in the past few months and decided not to fuck with her anymore. He didn’t want to hear that again.

With his fun killed, he grew bored and returned to the original mirror. He summoned a cigar and chess table and began playing by himself.

The scream of the babe startled the babysitter and she ran towards the bedroom and disappeared in it. Maxwell rolled his eyes and continued playing while thinking of ways to silence the brat for eternity. The demon found himself breaking his chess pieces in anger and annoyance.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Maxwell looked at the bedroom door with a confused expression and pondered if the babysitter snapped and killed the child, like he’d long to do. The bedroom door opened, and she walked out. She walked over to the living room and flipped on the television set then grabbed the phone beside her and dialed.

“Hey, it’s me. Yeah, I’m babysitting right now.” She started her conversation. “Yeah, they’re like super rich. You should so see their house.”

Maxwell rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his game. Her regular voice was just as annoying as her scream.

Something entered his peripheral vision. Maxwell glanced up from the board to see a little toddler with messy black hair in a blue onesie crawling on the floor. The demon arched a brow and watched the creature crawl around, making no sound except a couple excited giggles.

The giggles caught the babysitter’s attention. She glanced over and smiled at the babe. “Yeah, he was screaming his head off no matter what I did. I picked him up from his playpen and placed him on the floor and he immediately stopped crying. All he wants to do is like explore and stuff...Yeah, he looks like he’s six months. He’s supposed to be doing that stuff but his folks like, just keep him locked up in their bedroom...no, I don’t know why but that’s obviously the reason why he’s been crying and screaming.”

So, that was the reason? The little mandrake just wanted to leave his confinements? Maxwell could sympathize. He wanted to escape his too.

The demon’s eyes lingered on the crawling toddler for a moment longer before he grew bored and returned to his game. About a minute later, he felt something smack against the mirror. He looked up from the board and glanced down to see the toddler staring up at him.

“Go away.” Maxwell instructed.

The child continued to stare up at him.

The demon arched a brow and waved off the babe. “Shoo, you little cretin.”

But the staring continued.

Maxwell scoffed and finally took in the appearance of the locked away babe.

The little thing was pale, taking after his mother. He’d taken his father’s hair color, raven black but unlike either parents, his hair was messy and three little cowlicks stuck up in different areas. One on top, one left and the other right. It was bizarre. They were the only pieces the stuck up and yet it was somehow charming. He looked much like other babes he’d seen before: Big chubby cheeks, button nose and small gaping drooling mouth. His eyes were a different story. He had the biggest brown eyes framed with long eyelashes. The color was something he’d never seen in a child. They were almost a golden-brown color. Close to amber but could also count as hazel brown.They were different but stunning, nonetheless.

“Well, then.” Maxwell said. He stood up and knelt to meet the babe’s eye level. Maxwell pressed a slender finger against the glass where Wilson’s nose was. “Say pal, I hate to admit but for a screaming mandrake you are quite cute.”

The little toddler smiled and let out a giggle.

Maxwell found himself smiling at the small human. He tapped against the glass again. Little Wilson smacked his hand against the glass where Maxwell’s finger had been. Maxwell tapped different areas of the mirror and each time the babe smacked it. Wilson giggled and laughed. A few times the babysitter glanced over to observe and smiled as she saw Wilson playing with the mirror. The demon continued to play the little game with the babe, finding it more entertaining than his chess game.

Wilson stayed by the mirror all night. He was having too much fun staring at his reflection and watching Maxwell. The only times Wilson wasn’t in front of the mirror was when the babysitter removed him to change his diaper or feed him. Otherwise, she put him on the ground, and he crawled back to the mirror.

It was a few hours later when Marina and Hubert returned. They came back and to their utmost horror, saw Wilson sitting in front of Maxwell’s mirror. Marina ran to Wilson and scooped him in her arms and glowered at Maxwell before she quickly returned him to the bedroom. Immediately, Wilson began crying. Hubert went off on the babysitter, yelling at her for her “carelessness” and disobeying their rule. The babysitter tried to explain Wilson was at the age where he needed to explore and found no harm in letting him do so. He wasn’t injured or anything and didn’t understand what the big deal was. Of course, Hubert couldn’t tell her the real reason. He glowered over at Maxwell who smiled and waved. That only angered the human further. He paid the babysitter and kicked her out of the house before he stormed over to Maxwell.

“What did you do to her?!” Hubert demanded.

“Elaborate for me, dear Hubert.”

Hubert pointed towards the front door. “The babysitter! What did you do to get her to bring my son out of the room!?”

Maxwell laughed. “Say pal, you think  _I_  influenced her to bring out your son? Oh, that’s comical. Sorry to burst your bubble, Higgsbury, but that was all her doing. She couldn’t handle little Wilson’s screaming-” He motioned for the bedroom. “-and allowed him to roam around.” Maxwell grinned darkly. “He approached me and stayed in front of my mirror all night. Laughing nonstop. It appears he enjoys my company.”

That seemed to enrage the human. He held a finger up to Maxwell and snarled. “Don’t think it will ever happen again! I will make sure you never see my son again!!”

Maxwell actually laughed at that. He threw his head back and laughed in a menacing manner. Goosebumps broke out from Hubert’s skin and a chill ran down his spine. When Maxwell finished, he peered down at the human, grinning eerily with that dark gaze. “Oh, that is quite humorous, pal. Now inform me just how you proceed to do so? Do you plan to raise your son in your bedroom? Will that be the only room of the house he ever sees as he grows? Do you plan to keep him locked away his whole life, treating him like a prisoner just to keep him from seeing me?”

Hubert’s angered face fell as he soaked in Maxwell’s words.

Maxwell chuckled. He flicked his wrist and a glass of wine appeared in his gloved hand. “Say pal, try as you might, you can’t keep your darling son imprisoned forever. Your room may be the only one in the house without a mirror, but your father was generous enough to leave them scattered in each room. Avoiding me is inevitable. One way or another you Higgsburys are bound to me. Remember that, dear Hubert before you decide to hold your sweet little son captive.”

The demon’s words lingered in Hubert’s mind for days. Every time he looked upon his sleeping son’s face, he couldn’t help but think about how he was, indeed, keeping his son a prisoner and he didn’t want that. However, he didn’t want his son to grow up and see the demon in the mirror. He wanted to shield his son from Maxwell at all cost. The man brought this to his wife’s attention whom agreed. She too found they were imprisoning their son and didn’t want him to live a life like that.

They decided to meet with their priest and voiced their worries and concerns. He too agreed and offered them a solution: baptize Wilson with the holy water they use to hide Maxwell. The parents agreed. That following Sunday they brought Wilson to church and baptized him. After the ceremony, the priest informed the couple the power will fade when he turns 18. He will be able to see the demon once again. Hubert and Marina weren’t happy to hear that but at least they had plenty of time to think of a plan before he reached the age of adulthood.

Hubert and Marina returned home with their son. They decided to test out the baptism and placed Wilson on the floor. Wilson began to giggle and crawl around the living room until he saw the mirror.

Maxwell noticed the babe crawling towards him and grinned at the couple. “You’ve decided to take my advice and allow him to roam free? If only you’d do the same for me.” He glanced at Wilson. “Already he is returning to me.”

Wilson reached the mirror and stared up at his reflection.

Maxwell knelt and placed his nail on the glass and tapped. To his dismay, Wilson didn’t react. The child continued to gaze over the mirror, as if searching for something. Maxwell’s smile faded and he stood up, staring down at the child with irritation.

“I see.” He mumbled to himself. He glanced over at the two observing. “You baptized him, didn’t you? Using that water to hide me from view.”

Hubert smirked and crossed his arms. “Yep. He won’t be able to see you now or ever!”

The demon glowered at the human. “Say pal, you may have blinded me from him, but it changes nothing.” The pointed at the child banging against the mirror. “He is a Higgsbury. One way or another our fates will intertwine.”

Hubert and Marina were uneasy hearing those words, but they didn’t have to worry too much now that Wilson was shielded from the demon.

Within the next few days, Wilson’s toys and playpen moved to the living room. Wilson didn’t seem to scream or cry unless he was hungry or needed to be changed. The parents were able to relax and sleep now that he was calmer. Everyone’s spirits seemed to lift, even the demon’s. He was less than pleased the little babe could no longer interact with him, but he’d take that over hearing his constant screaming and crying. Little Wilson still tried to interact with the demon, every now and then smacking against the mirror trying to play with the man reflecting back. Maxwell found it endearing. He knelt and spoke softly to the child.

“This just proves your ties to me, little one. I have a feeling you will play a very important role in the Higgsbury curse.” Maxwell chuckled. “It’s only a matter of time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can figure out what old cartoon movie couple I got Marina and Hubert's name from you get a cookie.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wilson! Breakfast is ready!”

“Okay Momma!”

Wilson quickly slipped on his blue shirt and ran out of his room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen until he collided into his mother.

“Sorry momma!” He apologized.

Marina looked down at her child and attempted to brush his bizarre hair back. No matter how many times she tried, Wilson’s hair always stood up in that strange W shaped hairstyle. It had been like that since his birth. No matter how many times they used gel or cut it, it always curled into that style. Marina shook her hair and smiled at her son.

“What on Earth are we going to do about this hair of yours?” She chuckled to her boy.

“I dunno, momma! It just won’t stay down!” Wilson emphasized it. He too tried to brush it down, but his hair bounced back in place.

Marina laughed again and kissed her son’s head. “Well, it just makes you that much more special and adorable.” She smacked his butt. “Now eat your cereal before it gets soggy. It’s almost time to take you to school.”

Wilson smiled. “Okay!”

He walked to the dining table and sat where his cereal awaited him. Immediately, he began shoveling his food in his mouth.

Marina watched her son lovingly, a smile growing on her lips and her heart filling up with love and adoration for her only child. After a moment of admiration, she left the room to begin gathering his school supplies. She walked past Maxwell’s mirror. Her brown eyes flickered up and saw him grin then wave at her. She glowered and kept her head up as she walked up the stairs.

Maxwell slipped away from his mirror and entered the dining room where little Wilson ate his breakfast. The boy was imagining his spoon as a space ship flying around, making swooshing sounds to which a space ship would never make, before it dove into his mouth. He chomped on his food and hummed happily before he repeated the action before. Maxwell chuckled at his innocence, completely unaware of the demonic man’s presence. Although, he was always unaware.

“I’m done, momma!” Wilson called.

“Take it to the sink, sweetie.” Marina called back.

“Okay!”

The boy picked up his bowl and walked over to the sink, splashing some of the remaining milk on the ground and his shirt. He stood on his tippy toes and placed the bowl in the sink. He turned to run out of the kitchen to find his mother but froze when he saw all the dining room chairs in a circle, facing him.

He stared at them, eyes wide in fear, mouth agape. He took a step back, pressing his spine into the counter then called for his mother. “Moooommmaaa!!”

Marina immediately ran down stairs to her son. She froze when she saw the chairs. Wilson looked at her with those big fearful browns and pointed at the furniture.

Marina smiled and played it off. “Oh sweetie, it’s just those pesky gnomes again! You know how much they like to play tricks on us.”

That seemed to slightly ease her son. “It was the gnomes again?”

Marina nodded and approached Wilson. “You know how they’re always taking one of our socks and shoes? They’re just playing tricks on us.”

Wilson put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes. “They need to stop doing that! Those are _my_ socks!”

Marina laughed and pushed the chairs under the table then reached for her son’s hand. “C’mon, Wilson, let’s get you to first grade.”

“Yaay school!” Wilson cheered.

His mother laughed and gave her son his backpack and told him to wait for her in the garage.

“Oh, those pesky gnomes.”

Marina glowered over at the mirror facing the dining table. Maxwell stood; smoking his signature cigar and grinning that uncanny smile. “Does it make you happy knowing you are scaring my son?”

Maxwell chuckled and nodded. “Of course, pal. I enjoy scaring children. Call it a hobby of mine, if you will.”

Marina stomped towards the mirror and pointed at him while her other hand landed on her hip. The stance very mother-like. “Stop scaring my son, Maxwell!”

“I don’t think so, dear Marina. I enjoy the fear I bring to his eyes.”

Marina narrowed her eyes. “If you don’t I will-”

“-You’ll do what, my dear? Exorcise me? That worked out perfectly last time, now didn’t it? How is Hubert’s hand anyways?”

“Just leave my son alone. Do what you want to my husband and I but leave Wilson alone.”

“Say pal, I would but…” Maxwell’s face became dark and that sinister grin stretched across his face. “He’s a Higgsbury.”

Marina glowered and turned for the garage.

“You should pick up something for those bothersome gnomes, Marina.” Maxwell mocked.

Six years passed since Wilson’s baptism and every day since, Maxwell made it his goal to mess with the youngest Higgsbury. Some would say he was being bitter on the fact the child could no longer see him. Others would say it was just Maxwell being Maxwell. Regardless of his reasoning, the demon in the mirror made it his goal every day to mess with the child.

After the first few months of his imprisonment, the couple stopped reacting to his shenanigans and it no longer became enjoyable. Now, he had a new victim. Children were much more fun to scare anyways. Their innocence and purity made the fresh terror filled them with sadistic glee. And little Wilson had the most refreshing fear. The way it lit up in those pretty little puppy eyes. It filled Maxwell’s sadism much more than any other child he’d scared before. Whether it was because of his Higgsbury blood or because his reactions were more entertaining, he couldn’t decide but it was amusing.

Maxwell passed time with a game of chess. Marina returned a few hours later and began cleaning up the mess Maxwell caused, among other messes. She did her usual chores, picking up clothes, laundry, and dishes, all while ignoring Maxwell’s snide remarks. She left again a few hours later and returned with her son.

Marina helped her son with his homework before she allowed him to go and play while she started dinner. She glanced at Maxwell who greeted back with a gentlemanly nod. She glowered and made her way to the kitchen.

The demon chuckled and resumed his game of chess.

When Hubert returned home from work, he was instantly greeted by his son. Wilson ran through the house to embrace his father. Hubert grinned and swept his son up in his arms and twirled him around. Marina watched the heartwarming scene before she too greeted her husband.

“Welcome back, Higgsbury. How was work?” Maxwell greeted the other male.

Hubert glowered at Maxwell.

“Rough day? How unfortunate.” Maxwell mocked. He brought his cigar to his lips and inhaled. He exhaled through a toothy grin. “Say pal, I’m curious why you even work? You are fabulously wealthy after all.”

Hubert and Marina glowered at him which caught their son’s attention. He too glanced back to see what his parents were staring at.

Hubert quickly distracted his son by swinging him around then placed him on the floor and told him to get cleaned up for dinner. Wilson obeyed his father and ran to the nearest bathroom. The patriarch wrapped his arms around his wife and escorted her away from the demon’s lingering gaze.

“It’s rude to ignore a question, Hubert.” the demon teased.

“You _know_ the reason, Maxwell.” snapped Hubert.

“Such a pity.” Maxwell snickered. “Your poor father.”

“Shut up!” Hubert snarled at the mirror. “Don’t you dare talk about my father!”

“Huebie, he’s trying to get a rise from you. Just ignore him.” Marina spoke softly.

Her husband took a deep breath. She was right. He squeezed her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

The family ignored the demon for the rest of the night. They focused on their son telling them everything that happened at school in excruciating detail. His parents didn’t mind. They loved hearing what went on in their son’s day.

“Momma? Daddy?”

“Yes Wilson?” Answered his father.

Wilson looked a little sheepish before he asked. “How come I don’t have any brothers or sisters?”

Hubert nearly choked on his chicken. Marina blinked at son in awe. Maxwell chuckled.

The demon sat back in his throne like chair and sipped his red wine. He tilted his head to the side and smirked. “Enlighten us, pal. Why can’t little Higgsbury have a sibling?”

Hubert sipped his beer and found he could breathe again. He cleared his throat and stared at his son, patiently awaiting an answer.

“Well, uh, you see, uh son, the reason you don’t, um, have any brothers or sisters is, well, because-“

“-Because we wanted one perfect little boy.” Marina finished smoothly. She stared at her son lovingly. “And we were blessed with you, sweetie.”

“Oh.” Wilson looked down at his food. Clearly saddened by the answer.

“Say pal, tell him the _real_ reason why. Because you don’t want another Higgsbury to be bound to me.”

Both parents tensed from the demon’s words. Hubert gritted his teeth but tried to remain calm in front of his child.

“Why do you ask, son?” He asked instead.

Little Wilson shrugged. “I don’t know. I thought maybe having a brother or sister would be fun. And maybe I wouldn’t be so scared at night if I had one.”

Both parents looked concerned. “What’s scaring you, sweetie?” Marina asked.

Hubert glowered at the mirror behind his son. Maxwell smirked and shrugged.

“There’s a monster in my closet.”

Again, both eyes flickered to Maxwell.

The demon held his hands as if to surrender. “It’s not me, honest.”

“Wilson, tell me what happens in your room.” His father ordered.

The boy shrugged. “Nothing. My closet is just scary.”

“Wilson, I said for you to tell me what happens.”

Marina leaned over to her husband. “Dear, he’s at that age where-”

“No, Marina. This is different. This isn’t some childish fear this is-” He glowered at the mirror.

“Say pal, I recall just saying it wasn’t me.”

“And you expect me to believe that?” Hubert muttered under his breath.

Maxwell grinned. “No. Whether I’m innocent or not, you will always believe the latter. I suppose there’s no reason to really try to convince you. Your mind is made up.”

Marina reach over to place her hand on her son’s hand. “There’s nothing to be afraid of, Sweetie. There are no monsters in your closet.” She smiled thoughtfully at Wilson. “And if you’re ever afraid you can come wake us-”

“-No.”

Wilson and Marina turned to Hubert. Marina arched a brow and Wilson tilted his head and stared at him with those big brown eyes. “No?”

“Wilson,” His father addressed him. “If you’re afraid of something you need to stand up and face it.” His green eyes lingered up from his son to the demon behind him.

“Huebie!” protested Marina. “He’s only six!”

“Better to start at a young age.” Hubert gazed at his son. He hated to see his only child stare at him like that but he had to get a head start in his preparation for the future. Wilson needed to conquer his fears. They all did.

The sound of glass shattering caught their attention. Wilson squealed while his parents sighed. They got up and entered the living room to see one of the expensive vases broken on the floor. Wilson clung onto his mother.

“Grandpa’s vase broke!” He glanced at the spot it’d been then back to the floor. He puzzled over how it could’ve fallen when it was in such a secure spot. “How did that happen?”

Hubert glowered over to the golden mirror near the staircase.

“Gnomes” Marina answered and booped Wilson’s nose. Her son giggled and she escorted him back into the dining room. Hubert continued to glower at the demon then cleaned up the glass.

The rest of their meal was silent. A slight tension lingering through the air between both parents. Wilson seemed to notice and at times tried to break it. When it didn’t work, he too fell silent.

Wilson helped his mother with the dishes while Hubert went outside to smoke and calm down. When everything was finished, the family got together in the living room to watch a movie, as they did every night. It was just what they needed to break the tension.

After the movie, they got their son ready for bed. Wilson brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas. He got into bed, hugging his stuffed Beefalo toy, and waited for his parents to tuck him in. His brown eyes lingered to the closet door. He gulped and bit his lip and brought the covers closer to his face.

 A knock on the door caused him to yelp. His parents entered the room and stared at their son. Marina turned to give her husband a look whom shook his head. The two approached their son.

Marina sat down on the edge of the bed. “Everything is alright, Sweetie. There’s nothing in your closet.” She leaned over and kissed her son. “Goodnight, Wilson.”

“Night Momma.” Wilson replied.

Hubert took his turn and leaned over to kiss his son’s head.

“Daddy, I’m still scared.” Wilson said to his father.

Hubert sighed and brushed his son’s wild hair. He sat down on the bed. “Wilson, there’s a lot of scary things out there. You just need to stand up to your fear and be brave.”

“O-okay.” Wilson said.

Hubert smiled. “I love you, son.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”

Hubert planted one last kiss on Wilson’s head then stood up to leave before Wilson called him again.

“Yes?”

Wilson hugged his stuffed toy. “Can you check the closet for me?”

Hubert decided to indulge his son’s request. Just this once.

He walked over to the closet and slid open the door. He peeked inside, knowing full well there wasn’t a monster inside there. He looked back at Wilson and smiled softly.

“See? Nothing there.” He walked over to the door and turned on Wilson’s night light. “Goodnight, son.”

“Night daddy.”

Wilson watched his father leave the door open and walk down the hall until he was out of sight. He heard his father go down the stairs and then a conversation sparked between his parents. He didn’t know what they were saying but it was comforting to fall asleep knowing his parents were still up.

The child yawned and cuddled up against his toy. He pulled the covers up to his chin then adjusted himself until he was comfortable. With one more yawn, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Maxwell watched from within the boy’s mirror. He brought his cigar to his lips and grinned out smoke.

“Oh, little one.” Maxwell laughed menacingly. “We’re going to have some fun tonight.”

The house finally became dark and silent. All members of the Higgsbury family fast asleep. Which made it the perfect time for Maxwell to strike.

He grinned darkly into the child’s room, seeing the calm peaceful expression on his little face. That would change soon. Soon, the boy would be ripe with fear.

Maxwell chuckled and slipped into the hallway mirror just outside the boy’s door and began his attack.

 

* * *

 

Wilson awoke to the sound of footsteps outside his bedroom. He yawned and snuggled against his toy, thinking it was his parents coming to check on him as they often did at night. However, no form of contact came like expected. Wilson rubbed his eyes and glanced over his shoulder, peering at the door, however, he saw nothing. The hallway was dark, and no one was there. Yet he could still hear footsteps. They were slow stride steps that clanked against the wooden floorboards. He could hear them getting closer but saw nothing.

The child whimpered and hid under his covers while the sound grew louder. He could hear them at his door and then they stopped. His breath fast, matching his heart beat, body slightly trembling. He listened to the sound of nothing, waiting for something to happen but nothing did.

Wilson braved himself and peeked out of the covers and looked around his room. To his relief, there was nothing.

Or so he thought.

He heard something in the corner of his room. He glanced over and gasped. His eyes growing wide with fear. His closet door was slowly creaking open. Wilson whimpered and curled up in his blankets, pushing back against his pillows, trying to melt into the headboard.

The door slid all the way open, revealing the inside of the closet. The boy whimpered again, the sting of tears threatening to spill. He hugged his beefalo and stared into the closet.

Nothing happened for a moment. There were no sounds; not even the creaking of the house settling. The only sound being Wilson’s uneven breaths and soft whimpers.

“Daddy said not to be scared. I gotta be brave. I gotta be brave.” Wilson whispered to himself.

There was a sound. A low chime, like one from a music box. Slowly, it grew louder.

Wilson whimpered and tugged the sheet up to his nose.

Gradually, a large shadowed hand emerged from the darkness of the closet. It moved in the rhythm of the chime. Its nails grew into talons and the hand curled and stretched out, aiming to grab the child.

Wilson screamed and scurried out of bed. He got tangled up in his blankets and fell to the floor. He tried to detangle himself, but it only got worse. He glanced back at the shadow hand reaching for him. Tears spilled down his cheeks and he screamed again.

“Momma! Daddy!” He cried out.

The hand was hovering over, about to grab him when he managed to free himself. He ran for the door, but it slammed shut. He jiggled the handle, but it was locked. He began pounding on the door again and screamed for his parents. Hot tears dripped down his cheeks. He looked over his shoulder and saw the hand was just a foot away.

“Wilson!? Wilson!?” His parents called from the other side of the door. They ran up to the door and tried to open it but found it locked. Hubert pounded against the door.

“Wilson! Son, open the door!”

“I can’t!! It’s locked!” Wilson cried. “Daddy, get me out before it grabs me!”

“Before what grabs you, Sweetie?” Marina called back, tears falling from her eyes as she listened to the terror in her son’s voice.

“The hand! It’s gonna get me!!” The pounding increased.

“Wilson! You must be brave! Don’t be afraid!” Hubert called.

“Daddy, I c-can’t! Get me out! Get me-” Wilson screamed and felt something grab his ankle then yank him to the floor. He let out an oof then tried to scramble away from the shadowed hand around his ankle. It pulled him away from the door. He scrapped his nails against the flooring, desperate to get away from what held him. The boy screamed and saw the hand pull him towards the closet. “No! Nonononononononono!!!!”

Once his body was inside the closet, the door slammed shut and locked him inside. There were monstrous whispers and shrieks around the boy. Wilson screaming increased. He called for his parents and pounded against the closet door.

Hubert began slamming his shoulder into the door, desperately trying to get to his son.

“Maxwell! I swear to God, if you hurt him-!!” Hubert shouted.

“Maxwell, please, let him go!” Marina wept.

Wilson’s scream intensified. There was pain in his voice.

Hubert relentlessly slammed his shoulder, not caring in the least his pain. It was agonizing just hearing his son like this.

“Please, Maxwell!” Marina begged.

“Shall we make a deal for you son’s release? Otherwise, I will keep him within my shadowed clutches and torment him until he ages.” Maxwell chuckled.

Wilson released a shrilled scream.

Marina was crying hysterically and tried to call out to her son. Hubert was done with the demon’s games! He ran downstairs, ignoring the items being thrown at him. He reached the garage and pulled out the axe from its secure case and returned to his son’s door and began slashing into the wood.

“A pity to destroy such a beautifully mahogany door.” Maxwell’s laugh echoed around them.

Wilson screamed again. He cried and called for his parents. His voice strained and pained.

Hubert hacked through that door; the pieces of wood shattering onto the floor. The man slipped into the hole he created and ran to the closet with Marina tailing after. He reached for the handle and to his surprise, found it was unlocked. He opened the door and found his son with scratches on his skin and unconscious on the floor.

“Wilson? Wilson!?!” Hubert cradled his son. To his relief, Wilson was alive.

Marina fell to the floor and she too cradled her son. She wept and hugged him, calling his name.

“He’s alright...he’s alright.” Hubert comforted his wife. “Get him to the bedroom.”

Marina nodded. She scooped her unconscious son into her arms and hurriedly. When she reached the bedroom door she turned back at her husband. “Honey?”

“Yes?”

“Get him a new pair of pajamas, please.” Marina sniffed left.

Hubert was shaking with rage. He marched out of the closet to the mirror and glared, loathingly at the demon. “You fucking prick!” He snarled. “How dare you do this to my son!”

Maxwell looked at his gloved fingernails, expression unphased.

“I swear if you ever fucking do that again I’ll-”

“-You’ll what, Higgsbury? What can you do to threaten me? Break a mirror? Exorcise me? I had this conversation with your wife earlier today.” He looked over at the steaming father. His eyes darkened and a sinister smile played on his lips. “What can you do to me that you haven’t tried? Your threat is as empty as the air around you. There is nothing you can do to me and I can continue to sit here and mess with your darling little son as I wish to.” His smile grew and he sighed almost dreamily. “If only you could’ve seen the fear in his eyes. It was a beautiful thing, truly.” He chuckled as he reminisced. “I terrified him to the point he wet himself and passed out. I haven’t achieved that in decades.”

Unable to bear it any longer, Hubert slammed his fist into the mirror. He didn’t care the glass cut into his skin nor the blood dripping over his knuckles. He knew his action did nothing for the demon, but he couldn’t handle the rage he felt hearing how much the demon loved scaring his son.

Maxwell simply chuckled and watched from the broken pieces as Hubert collected some of his son’s thing.

“Say pal, try to aim for your wrist next time.” Maxwell laughed.

Hubert left the bedroom with a few of his son’s things: His blanket and pillow, new pair of pajamas and his stuffed Beefalo. He ignored Maxwell flickering with the lights and reached his bedroom. He handed Marina the new pair of pajamas. While she changed her son, Hubert placed his pillow, blanket and toy in the middle of their bed. Once Wilson was in fresh p.j.’s, Marina placed him where his things were and tucked him in. She kissed her son and scooted close to him. Hubert followed her motion and they parents fell asleep cradling their son.

Wilson had night terrors that night and many nights after. He slept in his parent’s bedroom for months. Hubert and Marina knew, as much as they’d like, they couldn’t let Wilson sleep with them forever. They ended up moving him into one of the many spare bedrooms. Wilson still wouldn’t sleep in his new room. He was too terrified. The parents came up with a perfect solution to make Wilson feel safe.

They adopted a dog.

The dog, Chester, as Wilson named him, was just what he needed. The two bonded immediately and were inseparable. At night, Chester slept with Wilson and protected him from Maxwell. Not that the dog really stopped the demon, but Chester was able to detect when Maxwell was about to do something. Wilson was still afraid but not as afraid now that he had his furry protector.


	3. Chapter 3

Hubert sat in the living room watching the news as he drank a beer. He glanced down at the orange fur ball at his feet, staring at the door, awaiting the return of his owner. Chester perked up and stared at the door. His tail lifted and began to wag. The sound of keys jingling in the door caused the dog to run over and wait for it to open. When it did, Chester barked and twirled around happy to see his Wilson.

“Hey son, how was school?” Hubert greeted his son.

“Stupid!” Wilson answered and slammed the door. He knelt, wincing, and started petting Chester.

Hubert turned at the pained sounds his twelve-year-old child made. He noticed bruises on his face and messy clothes. The father frowned. “Bullies again?”

Wilson glowered. “Yes.”

Hubert sighed. “Were they making fun of your braces again?”

“Yeah, until they started making fun of my voice!” Wilson squeaked. His pitch rose then deepened. He blushed and covered his mouth, staring at his dad in shock. “See!”

“Oh son, you’ve just hit puberty. That’s all.” He stood up and walked over to his son to examine his injuries. He had a busted lip, bruised cheeks and a black eye. “They sure did a number on you. Come on.”

Hubert started walking towards the kitchen with his son tailing behind and dog after. They reached the refrigerator where Hubert grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and handed it to his. “Put that on your eye for twenty minutes.”

Wilson sighed but obeyed. He sat in the stool and pat Chester whom was on his hind legs and front paws on the boy’s knees. The young boy smiled at his comforting dog.

His father huffed. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter. “Hard to believe they’re picking on you because of puberty.”

“That’s not all.” He grumbled. “They called me a nerd ‘cause I got an A on my science test and pushed me into the garbage!”

“An A? Good job, son!” He noticed the tint of pink of embarrassment under his bruises. Hubert frowned. “That’s not something to be ashamed about.”

“It’s what target the bullies to me!”

“They're just jealous of you, Wilson.”

Wilson scoffed. “Yeah, you always say that.” He sighed and noticed his mother wasn’t here.  “Where’s mom?”

“At a doctor’s appointment.” Hubert answered. “She’s been feeling dizzy and having bad headaches."

Wilson glanced at his dad. “She okay?”

Hubert nodded. “She should be.” He glanced at his watch. “She should be home soon.”

“‘Kay. Well, I’m gonna take a shower.” Wilson handed the ice pack back to his father then hoisted his backpack over his shoulder, wincing as he did.

Hubert frowned. “I’ll put the first-aid kit in your room.”

“Thanks.” he mumbled and walked out of the room over to the stairs with Chester following loyally.

Wilson passed by the old mirror. His brown eyes flashed up to his reflection. He sighed and shook his head and climbed the stairs unbeknownst the demon lurking inside.

Maxwell watched him; black eyes trained on the young boy. He heard the mutt growl at him but ignored him. He inhaled his stogie and watched the boy reach the top of the stairs then disappear from his sight.

“What a weak little thing.” the demon commented.

“My son is not weak.” Hubert said, emerging from the kitchen.

Maxwell chuckled. “The strong prey on the weak, Higgsbury. Your son is no exception.”

“He chooses not to fight back. Not because he can’t. Brains over brawn.”

“And yet he returns home every day with bruises and other lovely injuries.”

Hubert glowered over the demon. “I guess it doesn’t matter how he’s hurt just as long as he is for you, isn’t that right?”

Maxwell laughed and nodded.

Lately, Maxwell had gotten into the habit of scratching Wilson. Wilson never noticed until he was home from school. He always thought it was from his bullies.

“I wish you’d leave my son alone.” Hubert mumbled.

“And I wish to be out of this mirror. Perhaps we could both get what we want. What do you say, pal?”

“Never.”

Maxwell chuckled. “Never say never.”

“Well, I am!” Hubert stormed out of the room.

Again, the demon chuckled. He decided to mess with the youngest Higgsbury some more. He slipped between mirrors until he reached the one in Wilson’s room. The young boy was picking out a change of clothes before he walked into his conjoining bathroom. Maxwell slipped into the bathroom mirror and pressed his hand against the glass. A shadow slipped out and aimed to scratch the boy’s arm. Wilson hissed and glanced at the spot that suddenly stung.

“What the?” Wilson began removing his sweater vest then long-sleeved shirt. He glanced at his bare arm and saw a pink line forming. “I guess I scratched my arm against something.” Wilson said to himself.

The boy sighed and ran his hands through his raven hair. He glanced at his reflection and tried to keep his hair down but no matter what it just bounced back into place like it always had since he was a child. Again, he sighed and stared at himself.

“Puberty, huh?” He said aloud.

Indeed, he’d been visited by the puberty fairy, as his mom had said. He’d grown at least four inches since the start of summer. His body was changing. His shoulders were beginning to broaden making his hips look smaller. His muscle tissue was beginning to increase, giving him an almost toned appearance. His chubby face thinning, defining into a more mature look. His jaw shaping into one like his father’s. The “Higgsbury jaw” as his father had said. He’d also been blessed with the Higgsbury nose too. He looked much like his father, but he had his mother’s pale skin and brown eyes. Of course, his were more on the golden scale. “Whiskey eyes” as a stranger put it. Probably his best feature. His only feature really, other than his brain. And he guessed hair but that was more on the signature look.

“I guess I look a little older than I did a few months ago.” He sighed. “I better get this garbage smell out.”

Wilson removed the remainder of his clothing then slipped into the hot shower.

Maxwell watched the whole time. He normally didn’t linger when the boy was in the bathroom but this time it was different. He found he couldn’t move. Once the young boy removed his upper attire and stared at himself. It was like he was seeing him with new eyes. Indeed, the boy was becoming a fine young lad. One that Maxwell hadn’t noticed until now. His puberty caught the attention of the demon.

The demon watched the figure washing himself through the blurred shower door. He waited patiently until the boy finished his shower. To Maxwell’s dismay, Wilson wrapped his lower region with a towel before he stepped out of the shower. The lust inside Maxwell surfaced as he watched the young boy, dripping wet. His hair was much longer then he actually thought. It was a little past his shoulders, but he’d never known seeing as boy had gravity defying hair.

“Hmm, you are indeed maturing into a fine lad, little Wilson Higgsbury.” Maxwell purred. His eyes soaking up the boy like a sponge.

The next few days the house was quiet from Maxwell’s shenanigans. Marina and Hubert didn’t understand why but they figured he’d grown bored like he did the first few months of his imprisonment. They were unaware that Maxwell was observing their son like a hawk. From the moment he woke up until he slept, Maxwell was watching him. The demon wasn’t sure what it was about little Wilson that drew him in. He wasn’t super gorgeous or anything. He was a regular looking kid but somehow, he appealed to Maxwell. He hadn’t felt this way in centuries.

Wilson had come home from school, one day, without any injuries. He noticed his father sitting in the living room with his face buried in his hands. Wilson arched a brow and curiously approached him.

“Dad?” Wilson asked. 

Hubert looked up at his son. His eyes were bloodshot, and tears were dripping down his face. Immediately, Wilson’s heart dropped to his stomach. He walked cautiously over to his weeping father.

He stood in front of him and asked. “Dad? What’s wrong?”

Hubert looked up at his son. His green eyes shimmering with tears as they glistened down his cheek. He stared at the confusion and fear gleaming in his son’s golden orbs. It caused another wave of tears to trickle.

“Dad?” Wilson asked again, now that he had his father’s attention.

Hubert sniffed. He patted the spot beside him. “Have a seat, son. There’s...there’s something I need to tell you.”

Wilson obeyed his father and sat beside him on the couch. His brows knitted together. “What’s going on, dad? You’re freaking me out.”

Hubert’s chin quivered. He shook his head and took a deep breath. “Son...I’ve received terrible news...your mother…” Tears anewed. “Your mother has stage four breast cancer...and ...and they found a brain tumor.” Hubert busted in tears again. “It’s terminal!”

“No…” Tears spilled from Wilson’s. “There’s nothing they can do?”

Hubert shook his head. He pulled his son into an embrace and held him whilst they wept together. Mourning over the horrendous news.

“H-how much time does she have left?” Wilson asked after a few moments of silent sobbing.

Hubert shook his head. “I don’t know.” He sniffled. “I was waiting for you to get home so we could visit her in the hospital.” He cupped his son’s face and wiped away the tears falling with his thumbs. “Let’s go see her.”

Wilson nodded and together they left to visit Marina at the hospital.

When they reached the hospital, they found Marina in ICU. She was hooked up to a bunch of wires and machines. Wilson and Hubert collapsed at Marina’s side sobbing uncontrollably. She held her boys and silently wept with them.

“There’s nothing they can do?” Wilson asked his mother.

Marina brushed the black hair out of her 12-year old’s face. “I’m afraid not, Sweetie. Both my breast cancer and my tumor are terminal.” She squeezed her eyes shut and pulled Wilson closer. Tears fell from her eyes.

“Mom, you can’t die!” Wilson wept. He clung onto his mother tighter. “You’re my momma! There has to be something they can do? Something I can do?”

“Oh, my sweet sweet son.” Marina cooed. Her brown eyes glanced up to Hubert. She lifted her hand to caress his cheek. “My sweet boys.”

Hubert leaned into her touch and kissed her palm. She wiped away the tears sliding down his cheeks. Hubert entwined their fingers together then brought her knuckles to his lips.

The doctor came in and asked to speak with Hubert alone. The husband obliged and joined the doctor in the hallway where he was told worse news. Marina had less than a week to live. Both the tumor and the cancer were attacking Marina’s body in many ways she was getting weaker by the minute. They’d never seen anything like it before but unfortunately there wasn’t anything they could do. It wouldn’t be long until Marina lost her memory and died.

And that killed Hubert. Marina would forget about them. They’d be total strangers to her. She’d die forgetting who her husband and only son were.

Hubert decided then they couldn’t leave the hospital while Marina was staying. Not tonight not tomorrow. Not until…. Marina passed.

Hubert decided to return to the house to gather clothes and other items they’d need at the hospital. They were going to stay there until Marina took her last breath. He left his son to spend time with his mother while he left to collect their items.

Once he returned to the manor, he was greeted by Chester whom followed him as he walked towards the stairs aiming for Wilson’s room.

“Such a shame to hear Marina has developed breast cancer and a brain tumor.” Maxwell said. “I am quite fond of her and her breasts.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Hubert snarled at the mirror. “I don’t want to hear anything from you!”

Maxwell clicked his tongue. “What a pity.” The demon leaned forward in his throne and grinned. “Say pal, I can cure her.”

Hubert paused by the banister. He glanced over at the demon in the mirror. He usually never indulged the demon when he offered anything but because of the situation and the thought of losing his wife, he indulged.

“And in return you want your freedom?”

Maxwell chuckled. “Yes, of course but that is not the condition I want this time. I desire something else almost as much as I want my freedom. “

Hubert raised a brow. “What could you want more than your freedom?” He asked confused. “That’s all you ever talk about.”

“The situation has changed. Now, I am willing to cure Marina of her cancer and tumor. She will live another day, hell, she will live a full life and in return…” His grin became wicked. “I get your son.”

Hubert actually gasped and staggered back. He stared at the demon, completely flabbergasted. “What?”

“Did I stutter, dear Hubert?”

“What…” he swallowed to rehydrate his dry throat. “What do you mean you want my son?”

Maxwell chuckled darkly. “I want to make him my bride.”

“WHAT!?” Hubert screamed.

“Oh yes, pal. I have figured out his fate in the Higgsbury curse. He is to be my wife.”

“You’re telling me you want to _marry_ my son!? My _12-year-old_ son!?” Hubert’s eyes widened. “You’ve been watching him. That’s why you’ve been quiet lately! You’ve been watching my son!” He pointed at the demon, accusingly. “You’re a fucking pedophile! You sick bastard!’

“I am not a disgusting pedophile!” The lights flickered from Maxwell’s dark tone. “You forget, Higgsbury, I am _centuries_ old. Within those times your son is the age to be wed off.”

“Well within _these_ times he isn’t! He isn’t mature enough to be married off and especially not to a demon!”

“Dear Hubert, I am not a mere demon.” Maxwell flicked his wrist and a crown hovered over his hand. “I am the Demon King. Your lovely little son would be my queen.”

“No way! Absolutely not! I can’t believe you're even asking for my son! No!” He stomped up the stairs to his son’s bedroom.

Maxwell feigned disappointment. “Such a pity. Here I thought you’d be willing to save the lovely Marina’s life. Is she not the love of your life?” The demon inquired. His voice echoing in the silent house, following Hubert.

“Get out of my son’s room!” The man snarled when he saw the demon in the looking glass.

Maxwell slipped his hands into his pockets and grinned, unphased by the demand. “Or what?”

Hubert ignored the demon, not having any other option. He went into the closet and pulled out a duffle bag and threw in a bunch of his son’s clothes.

“Say pal, is wedding your son to a demon really worse than losing the woman you love with all your heart? The woman you’ve been in love with since grade school? You’ve been inseparable with her.”

“How the fuck would you know any of that?!” Hubert screeched at the demon. He glowered spitefully at it. Tears threatening to fall. His body was trembling as he stared loathingly at the foul creature.

Maxwell only chuckled. “That doesn’t matter at the moment. Am I wrong?”

Hubert gritted his teeth. The demon king was right. He’d been in love with Marina since they were kids. He’d always known he’d loved her without knowing what it was. They were high school sweethearts. They’d been together for over 30 years. They were voted cutest couple every year in high school. Won prom king and queen twice and Homecoming too. They got married at the age of 18. They were hopelessly in love and not a day went by that Hubert and Marina didn’t fall in love again with each other. They were the ideal couple.

The man closed his eyes and allowed his tears to fall.

Maxwell grinned. “It doesn’t have to be her end, Hubert. You can save her and still be with your true love.” His voice was soft and gentle. Something uncharacteristic for the demon. It was almost as if he was sympathetic. “You can live the rest of your days with her. You can grow old with her. Live a full life with the woman you love. Have the fairytale ending all wish to have.”

Hubert left his son’s room with duffle bag in toe and loyal dog following. He went downstairs to his room and pulled out the other bag and began packing his stuff. His eyes drifted to the picture frame on the nightstand. He reached over and held the picture. It was their wedding photo. Hubert was dressed in a black satin tux and held Marina bridal style. Her dress was something out of a fairytale, flowing down like a white lace waterfall. They were kissing and smiling as they did. It was Hubert’s favorite picture of he and his wife.

Tears leaked down his cheeks. He clung to his heart as if he was having an attack. Hubert opened his eyes and glanced at his left hand where his wedding band was. He caressed the pure gold ring and ran his thumb over the engrave.

When he finished packing, he left the room with both bags. He called for the dog whom trotted over to him. Hubert leashed Chester and stared at the dog for a moment.

“And what of Wilson?” Hubert asked.

Maxwell’s grin stretched across his sharp cheekbones. His features twisted into sinister glee.

Hubert asked in a hushed tone. “What happens to him?”

“Say pal, it’s simple. All you must do is offer his soul to me to wed and I will cure Marina. I’ll even be generous and allow him to remain with you until I am free of this prison. Then and only then will I come to collect my bride.”

Hubert continued to stare at the floor before he glanced at the demon sitting in his throne in the gold mirror. “I’ll think about it.”

Maxwell chuckled. He folded his hands and placed them on his lap. He leaned back and bit into his cigar. “Don’t dawdle too long, pal. She doesn’t much time left.”

The man stared at the demon a moment before he collected the bags and dog and left the house.

Maxwell grinned and held the queen chess piece. “You will be mine sooner than I thought, my little queen.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hubert dropped Chester off at a dog hotel before he picked up some fast food and made his way to the hospital. His mind was circling around what the demon offered. Could he really offer his son to the demon in exchange for his true love to live longer? Guilt squeezed at his heart at that thought. He didn’t want his son to marry the perverted demon, but he couldn’t imagine living without Marina. He didn’t want to lose her. He wouldn’t know how to handle her death. How could he live without seeing his other half? The truth was he couldn’t. He couldn’t live without her. He knew deep down if Marina died; he’d die too. He’d kill himself. And when he did, Maxwell would be free to take his son anyways.

“It’s inevitable.” Hubert said to himself. Tears spilling down his face. “I won’t be able to live without her. Either way Maxwell will get Wilson. The only question is how long before he does. I can either give him a life before he’s married off to him.” He shook his head and sobbed. “Either way...it's inevitable.”

He returned to the hospital to find Wilson explaining to his mother about his science project he was working on in class. He was cuddled in the bed with her. His head tucked under her chin with her arms around him. Her tired brown eyes looking over the paper with him. She glanced up at Hubert when he entered the room and smiled at him. Her eyes still glistening with tears but holding love at the sight of her husband.

Hubert’s heart thumped and ached at the same time. He returned the look to her which made her smile grow. The man came to her side and gave his son their dinner. He placed his lips on her forehead and joined their conversation.

Hours passed and night fell over the hospital. Wilson fell asleep in his mother’s hold. Marina was caressing his relaxed face. Hubert sat at her side watching her. He’d stared at that face for years and it only grew more beautiful by the day, no matter her condition. He was so in love with her.

He’d finally reached a decision and decided to tell Marina his plan to save her life.

“Marina?” He spoke softly.

“Yes, my love?” She whispered back. Her eyes met his.

“I love you. You are everything to me. You are my light. My heart. My world.” Tears fell. “I can’t bear to live without you.”

“You are my everything too, Huebie.” She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand. “I don’t want to be without you or Wilson. I don’t want to forget my boys.”

“You don’t have to.”

Marina opened her eyes and stared at Hubert, confused. “What?” A glint of hope flickering.

“There...there’s a way to save you.” He placed his other hand on top of hers. “We can still be together forever.”

“Huebie, what’re you talking about? Did the doctors tell you there’s another way?”

“No... not them.” He took a deep breath before he continued. “Maxwell can save you.”

Marina’s eyes widened before they narrowed. “No, he can’t. You can’t. Huebie, you can’t make a deal with him! What would be the point if he’d just kill us all once he’s free?”

Her husband shook his head. “He didn’t ask to be free.”

“He doesn’t? That’s all he ever talks about.” She arched a brow. “Then what does he want?”

Hubert’s eyes befell his son. His young face relaxed in deep sleep and mother’s hold. “He wants Wilson.”

Marina blinked rapidly, confused by her husband's words. “He...what? He wants Wilson?? What does he want with him??”

“He wants to marry him. I don’t know why but he seems to think Wilson is fated to be his bride. He-“

“-no!”

“Marina, he wouldn’t take him until-“

“-Huebie! Do you even hear what you are saying?? You are willing to _GIVE_ our _ONLY_ son to a demon who wants to marry him?! Marry our twelve-year-old!? No! Absolutely not!”

“But he can save you!” Hubert clung onto her hand. He stared into her eyes desperately. “He can save you. We can be together. We can grow old together like we’ve always wanted.”  He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, tears spilling. His head fell to her hand and he began to sob. “I can’t live without you! The moment you go, I go too! I can’t bear to live without you. What difference does it make then?! Maxwell would be free to collect Wilson regardless! The only difference would be Wilson would have a chance to live life before he’s wed off to Maxwell!”

“Huebie, look at me.” Marina gently ordered. “I can’t let you do this. I will not allow you to make this deal with Maxwell. I could not bear the thought I was spared but my baby was sentence to a lifetime of marriage to that demon. I am not worth that unhappiness and guilt. I couldn’t live with myself knowing he is sacrificed to Maxwell. And I won’t allow you either nor kill yourself because I am gone. What will happen to Wilson?”

Hubert picked his head up off her hand and stared at her. Her eyes shifted to her son. Hubert’s gaze followed.

“Look at your son, Hubert. He is your flesh and blood. What will happen to our 12-year-old boy when I die and you kill yourself? How is that fair to him? How is sacrificing him for me fair to either of us?” She brought her hand to his cheek. “Promise me, Huebie. Promise me you will live on for our son. Promise me you will keep him safe from Maxwell. Promise you will do this for me.”

Hubert stared at his sleeping son. His face calm and relax, a light snore escaping his parted lips. Not a care in the world while he slept in the dreamland. He moaned and snuggled up against his mother, smacking his lips until he finished adjusting and resumed his peaceful sleep.

He reached over and pat his son’s head of hair. It amazed the man how much his son looked like him. He had his jaw, nose and hair color. Everything else was his mother.

A smile formed on the man’s face.

How could he ever even consider Maxwell’s deal? Wilson was his pride and joy. His own flesh and blood. He’d vowed to his son when he was a newborn, he’d do anything to protect him. Yet in the middle of his despair he almost sacrificed him.

His smile fell.

“I’m a horrible father. I was willing to sacrifice my only son to a demon king. How could I be so selfish?”

“Sadness and despair will do that, my love.” Marina said softly. She placed her pale hand on his and smiled weakly. “Keep our son safe, Huebie.”

Tears descended from his eyes. He clung onto Marina’s hand and nodded. “I will. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

A few days passed and Maria’s condition was stable. She didn’t get worse, but she didn’t get better. She was living past the doctor’s expectations. Which the small family was hopeful, but it didn’t mean anything unfortunately. Marina’s body was struggling to stay alive.

There were a few times when the dark thoughts lingered in the back of Hubert’s mind. The dark thoughts of Maxwell’s deal. Clawing and digging sharp talons into his skull.

_“I can save her, Hubert”_

_“It doesn’t have to be her end, Hubert. You can save her and still be with your true love.”_

_“You can live the rest of your days with her. You can grow old with her. Live a full life with the woman you love. Have the fairytale ending all wish to have.”_

_“In return...I get your son.”_

_“I want to make him my bride.”_

Every time these thoughts came to mind, his eyes drifted to Wilson. Seeing him stare at his mother with such concern and sadness. He’d catch his father staring at him and look at him with those big golden-brown puppy eyes. It made Hubert more guilty for even considering the thought. He’d vowed to protect his son from the demon and he’d almost broken it.

Hubert decided to confront the demon.

He wasn’t going to surrender his son.

The man of the house returned to his father’s manor. He stood outside the front door and stared up at the giant house. He shook his head and silently cursed it before he unlocked the door. He entered the quiet house. The only sound being the clanking of his shoes against the wooden floor. The human took a deep breath and began making his way to the old full length mirror the demon dwelled.

“Ah, there you are, pal.” Maxwell’s voice was crisp. “How is the fair Marina doing?”

Hubert sniffled. Tears stinging behind his eyes. He steadied himself and vowed he would not cry in front of the man.

“Say pal, have you made a decision? Are you going to allow me to save and cure your wife?” Maxwell inquired. He leaned back in his throne and sipped a glass of whiskey. He looked at the warm liquid and swirled it around smiling at it as he thought the color reminded him of _his_ future wife’s eyes. His black eyes returned to the human in front of his prison. He arched a brow and waited.

Hubert took a deep breath. Mentally preparing himself for the demon’s reaction.

“I’ve made my decision.” Hubert announced. His voice low and toneless. His heart thumped against his chest. “I’m rejecting your deal, Maxwell.”

Maxwell froze mid sip. His features darkened. He narrowed his eyes and bowed his head slightly, the shadows on his face making him appear even more frightening and intimidating. He removed the glass from his lips and placed it down on the table beside his chair.

The lights in the house began to flicker from the demon’s anger. Hubert glanced at the lights but stood his ground.

“What do you mean you’re rejecting my offer?” Maxwell said through his teeth, an animalistic snarl to it.

“It’s as I said, Maxwell. I’m declining it.”

“You’re _declining_ my deal to save your wife from her cancer and tumor?”

“No.” Hubert stood with confidence as the next words left his mouth. “I’m declining your deal to marry my son.”

This time Maxwell did snarl. “ _What?”_

“I said I’m not giving you my son.” Hubert snapped back. He narrowed his eyes at the demon.

“You’d rather let your wife die and be alone without the love of your life??”

“No, I don’t want to be alone without her, but she isn’t the only love of my life. Wilson is my other love.” He rose his voice and narrowed his eyes at the demon king. “I will _not_ sacrifice him to you! I vowed I would protect him from you, and I will continue to do so!”

A deep rumble came from the demon’s throat. Hubert wasn’t sure what it was until it grew into a sinister laugh, bouncing off the walls of the nearly vacant house. It was sinister and terrifying. It made Hubert fear the demon more then he already did.

When Maxwell finished laughing, he stood up. The lights flickered on and off in the house. Small antiques and knickknacks quivered. The atmosphere in the room became almost suffocating.

The tall demon glowered down at the human and said, “You can’t shield your child from me forever, Hubert Higgsbury!” He growled. The action in the room increased. “You may decline my deal, but the ending is inevitable! I _will_ get out of this mirror and when I do, I _will_ come for Wilson! He _will_ be my wife and I _am_ taking him back to Hell with me!” He seethed.

The room broke out into chaos. The bulbs in the lights shattered. Items whirled around the room then were tossed to the other side, breaking once they collided into the hard surfaces. The air was too thick, and Hubert found it harder to breathe. He had to leave now!

He turned for the door and tried to open the door but found it locked. He heard that laugh again and physically shook. He continued jiggling the handle then decided to escape out the back door. He dodged through the chaos the best to his ability. He was struck by objects many times as he passed. His skin was cut and sliced when glass shards and other breakable objects flew past him.

Maxwell continued to laugh as he watched him try to scurry out like a frightened dog.

“There is no stopping me, Higgsbury! The boy is mine!”

Those were the last words Hubert heard as he left the manor.

 

* * *

 

Marina and Wilson were worried when Hubert came back to the hospital with cuts and minor marks. He lied to his son saying someone broke into the house. Marina of course knew it was Maxwell’s doing. Once their son left the top to get something to eat at the cafeteria, Hubert informed his dying wife what really happened.

“He’s obsessed.” Marina wept silently. “This is why I’m glad you didn’t accept the deal.”

Hubert was silent as he sat beside his wife. His green eyes fixated on her fragile hand in his hold.

“Huebie?”

Her husband looked at her sadly. Tears streaming down his eyes. He pecked her hand then brought it to his forehead and held it in both of his. “I just don’t know how I’m going to do this without you, Marina.” He looked up at her. “How am I going to handle being without you and trying to keep that perverted demon from our baby boy?”

Marina smiled sadly. She leaned over and placed her other hand on Hubert’s cheek. “You are a strong man, Hubert Higgsbury. It’s one of the thousands of reasons why I love you so. I know you will find a way to keep your head up and protect Wilson. And you won’t be alone, my love.” She pulled her husband closer to her and gently pressed her lips to his. Tears fell onto her cheeks. Her own eyes stung from seeing her husband like this. “I will always be with you. I will keep you and Wilson safe.”

 

* * *

 

A week passed and things took a turn for the worse. The tumor finally reached the memory part of Marina’s brain and she began forgetting the faces of her husband and son. It hurt far worse than anything in the world. She was forgetting them and soon she’d die not knowing who her husband and son were. Those were the days when the male members of the family were in constant tears.

The day they dreaded came. Marina’s final day. She’s completely forgotten the faces before her. She was sickly pale. Her organs shut down and she released her final breaths.

Both Hubert and Wilson sobbed uncontrollably as they watched her die before their eyes. Wilson was unable to control himself and wrapped his arms around his mother and wept into her hair, his tears cascading down her face. He clung onto her and begged for her not to go.

It tore at Hubert’s heart seeing his son like this. He wished there was another way to save Marina other than Maxwell’s deal. But there wasn’t.

And she passed away.

“Mom! Mom no! Please come back! MOM!!” Wilson cried into his mother’s face. “Please don’t leave us!”

Hubert sobbed and pulled his son away from his mother. Wilson fought and struggled, trying desperately to cling onto his mother. Hubert brought his son into an embrace and clung onto him just as desperately as his son did back. Hubert’s hands wrapped around his son while the other clung to the back of his head. Wilson sobbed into his father’s waist while the other into his hair.

“Why dad?” Wilson wept. “Why wasn’t there anything we could do to save her?”

Hubert sniffed. “It’s part of life, Wilson.”

His son pulled away and stared up at his father with those puppy eyes. “Wasn’t there anything we could’ve done to save mom?” His lip trembled and he fell back into his father’s hold and continued to weep. “I would’ve done anything to save momma. I’d sell my soul to the devil to save her.”

Hubert tensed. He pulled his son away from him and looked him firmly in the eyes. “Don’t ever say that, Wilson.”

“Why? It would be worth it to have mom back.” Wilson wiped his eyes.

“No, it wouldn’t. Your mother wouldn’t have wanted that. You meant too much to her. Don’t ever say that again. Understood?”

Wilson nodded despite not understanding. Of course, he didn’t understand. He was serious, but he knew demons didn’t exist. At least he thought.

_Beep._

_._

_._

_._

_Beep_

_._

_._

_._

The Higgsbury men turned towards the machine. They looked at the screen and saw there was a heart rate on it. They stared at it confused and slowly inched closer to Marina.

_Beep...beep...beep_

More sounds came from the machines. The two broke the hold and looked at Marina.

“Mom?” Wilson whispered.

Hubert went to her other side and held her hand. “Marina?”

Was this a cruel trick? Were these machines just playing with them? Were they defective?

Marina’s chest rose.

“Mom!?”

“Marina??” Hubert turned for the door. “Can we get a doctor in here!?”

The machines began beeping. Marina’s chest rose and fell at a normal pace. The doctors came in and stared at her bewildered. They hovered over her and began examining. Her heart was beating. She was breathing. All her vital signs were normal. They didn’t understand.

Slowly, Marina opened her eyes. She stared at the doctors with confusion dwelling in her eyes.

“Mom!”

“Marina!”

She glanced at the voices and stared at the 12-year old boy and 37-year old man. No expression in her eyes, a blank stare.

“Mom? Do you remember us?”

Marina glanced over to the boy. She lifted her hand and brought it to his tear stained cheeks and smiled. “How could I forget my precious baby?”

“Mom!!!” Wilson pushed the doctors out of the way and wrapped his arms around his mother’s neck. “I thought you were gone!”

“My sweet baby boy.” Marina cooed and hugged him back. She turned to stare at her shocked husband. She smiled and reached for his scruffy face. “My love.”

Hubert also collapsed onto his wife. He wrapped his arms around his son and wife and squeezed. They all wept and held each other while the doctors stared in wonder and went over the machines.

“Your mother says hello.” Marina whispered to her husband.

The doctors didn’t understand it.

Marina was dead for ten minutes before she came back to life. They scanned and ran tests on her and to their utter surprise found the tumor disappeared completely. She still had breast cancer, but it was treatable now. They’d remove the cancer but that unfortunately meant Marina would lose her breasts. However, the family didn’t care. They agreed it was a small price to pay for Marina’s resurrection and cure.

It was a complete and utter miracle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with my finalsssssssssssss. Now I get to relax and enjoy my summer break!

Hubert exited one of the many spare bedrooms with a small bottle of holy water in tow and made his way to the last mirror; Maxwell’s actual mirror. He stood in front of it, glowering at his reflection where within seconds the demon appeared. Hubert glowered and began spraying the mirror.

Maxwell watched with disinterest. He brought his glass of red wine to his lips, taking nothing less than a sip before placing it down the table beside his throne and plucked a single cube of cheese on his plate.

 _Weird_ the human thought _I’ve never seen him eat before._

“Say pal, is tonight the night of your party? It must be if you are spraying the foul liquid on my mirrors.” Maxwell’s tone matched his expression. “Are you truly attempting to woo your bosses? Such a pathetic attempt really.”

“Shut the fuck up, demon.” Hubert snapped.

Maxwell rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. He reached over for his glass. He brought it to his lips but stopped when something caught his attention. He turned to the young teenager coming down the grand staircase. The edges of his mouth grew. His black eyes dripping with lust while absorbing the boy wearing nothing but black dress pants.

The demon purred. “My my, what a lovely sight.” He sipped his wine.

Hubert arched a brow at the foul creature confused until he heard, “Hey Dad?”

The patriarch immediately snapped to attention. He glanced over to find his only child shirtless with an irritated expression displaying.

“Wilson!” Hubert snapped. “Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?!”

The teenage boy stared at his dad confused. “I’m still getting ready for this stupid party—which we shouldn’t even have!”

“Wilson Percival Higgsbury, you march upstairs and put a shirt on right this instant!” Hubert snapped.

“Dad! What is the big deal? We’re both guys!” Complained the teenager.

“It-it’s ungentlemanly!”

Wilson huffed and rolled his eyes.

Ever since Hubert learned of Maxwell’s intentions for his son two years ago, he’d been using the “ungentlemanly” excuse whenever Wilson showed any type of skin.

Maxwell chuckled. His eyes never straying from the teenager.

Hubert glowered sideways at the mirror then back at his son. “Now, Wilson!”

However, Wilson didn’t budge. He glowered back at his father. “Dad, you’re making a big deal out of this! It’s considered _normal_ to go around the house without a shirt.”

“Not in this house!”

Wilson groaned and stomped to the laundry room and put on a red orange v-neck. He returned to his spot on the stairs and glared. “There! I’m wearing a shirt.” He then muttered to himself. “Don’t get what the big deal is.”

Maxwell chuckled again and sighed dreamily. He took a sip of his wine with a grin on his face. “I do love them feisty.”

Hubert growled at the demon. He took a deep breath and looked at his son. “What is it, Wilson?”

“Dad, we really shouldn’t be having this party.”

It was Hubert’s turn to huff. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m not having this discussion again, Wilson. I already explained this to you. This is my big chance to get that promotion. If we pull this off, I’ll be raking in the dough.”

Wilson gestured to their manor. “We _already_ have dough! Grandpa’s dough! He left us his whole fortune after he died.”

“He has a point, pal. You don’t want your father to have given up his soul for no reason.” Maxwell commented. 

Hubert glowered sideways at the demon in the mirror. He sighed and stared at his son.

“We will not touch that dirty money. End of discussion. Now go put on your suit.”

Wilson groaned. “I haaaaate parties.”

“You could’ve gone to your formal dance. What happened with that?”

Wilson crossed his arms and looked sideways. His features hardened and sadness gleamed in his eyes. “I didn’t have a date. No point in going to a formal dance without a date.”

Hubert frowned. “I thought you asked a few girls to go with you?”

“They all said no, okay!” Wilson snapped.

“How could anyone reject that pretty face?” Commented the demon. “Yet I suppose I don’t enjoy the thought of someone else laying their hands on my bride.”

Hubert’s jaw clenched at the comment. “I’m sorry, son. There’ll be other dances. You can go to prom when you’re a senior.”

“I don't wanna talk about it. We _should_ be talking about mom. She just finished her surgery last week! She needs to rest.”

“I wouldn’t host this party if your mother wasn’t in condition. She’s fine. She insisted we have this party.” Hubert glanced at his watch. “Finish getting ready, son. The caters will be here soon.”

Wilson huffed. “Fine.”

“Tough it out for one night, son.” Hubert remarked and continued spraying Maxwell’s mirror.

Wilson grumbled and cursed under his breath while he stomped back to his room and slammed the door.

Hubert sighed heavily.

“Say pal, aren’t teenagers difficult? All those hormones brewing and temper growing.” The demon smirked. “Of course, I will kindly take him off your hands.”

“No!”

“May as well be sooner rather than later.” Maxwell’s face darkened and a sadistic grin played on his lips. “I will get him, dear Hubert.”

The man ignored the demon’s words until he realized he vanished. Hubert’s eyes widened and ran up the stairs and burst through his son’s room.

“Wilson!!”

The teenager jumped and shrieked, startled by his father’s sudden intrusion and outburst. Chester yelped and hopped to his feet when his nap was disturbed.

“Gah! Dad?! What the hell?? Haven’t you heard of _privacy_?” Wilson snapped then pointed at his dog. “And you woke up Chester. Real nice, dad.”

To Hubert’s relief his son was already wearing his dress shirt. Only his chest revealed. Hubert turned to the mirror finding Maxwell in it. The demon smirked and waved in a mocking manner. Hubert glowered and return his attention to his son.

“You haven’t been changing in front of the mirror, have you?”

The boy rolled his eyes. “No, dad. I know you’re weird about mirrors. I go to the corner, out of the mirror’s sight and change.”

“And the bathroom?”

Again, the teenager rolled his eyes but left a huff. His hands went to stroke the soft fur of his loyal dog. “I go in the shower and take off my clothes and grab my towel before I exit.” He scoffed. “This is such a stupid rule. You say it’s _ungentlemanly,_ but I know you’re just paranoid about something.”

He was right. He was. He was paranoid about the demon king obsessing over his underage son’s body.

Hubert sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’ll understand one day.” He regrettably said. He looked back at Wilson whom finished patting his dog and began slipping on his fingerless gloves. “Oh no, Wilson. Not those. Not for tonight.”

“Why not?” Wilson looked down at his favorite gloves. He always wore them with his attire. He didn’t know why. Something about them appealed to him.

“This is a _formal_ occasion, Wilson. You can’t wear them with your formal attire.”

“I’ve worn them before.”

“Say Pal, let him wear them. They add to his charm.” Maxwell purred. His eyes fixated on the teen.

“Definitely not!” Hubert yelled.

Wilson stared at his dad, taken back by his outburst. Hubert sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “I’m sorry, son, I didn’t mean to take it out on you. I’m stressed out.” He lied. “Don’t wear the gloves. We’re having this party to impress my bosses.”

“I don’t care about impressing your bosses.”

The doorbell rang downstairs. Hubert groaned again. “You’re going to care this time, Wilson. Don’t put them on. Hurry and get ready then put Chester outside before the guests arrive. Oh, and stay away from the-”

“-Mirror.” Wilson finished. He crossed his arms and glowered. “Yeah I get it.”

Hubert looked at his son with remorse then left the room but not without a glance at the mirror.

As soon as his father left the room Wilson grumbled about his gloves then tossed them on the bed. Chester watched them and picked them up in his mouth then looked at Wilson.

“No, Chester. Dad won’t let me wear them for this stupid party.” He grumbled. “Out.”

Chester whined but released the glove.

Wilson finished buttoning up his dress shirt then his vest. His brown eyes flickered over to the mirror. He raised his brow and curiously walked over to the mirror hanging in front of his bed. He stood in front of it and observed.

“Man, Chester, what is it with dad and mirrors?” Wilson asked his dog.

Chester let out a low growl. Wilson arched a brow and turned to hid pet. “You too?” He huffed. “I guess you always growl at nothing all the time but maybe you’re just as paranoid as dad? Or…you can see something we can’t.”

The teen returned his attention to the mirror. There was nothing to it. It was just a regular old mirror cemented into the wall. The young boy tried multiple times to remove it to put a poster up, but it wouldn’t budge. It was weird and he couldn’t understand it.

His brown eyes flickered up and down the looking glass, taking in the age of the mirror, unaware of the demon lurking within.

Maxwell smiled and pressed his lips into a fine line and purred while watching those big doe eyes flicker across the reflection. Maxwell’s long talon nail traced the outline of Wilson’s jaw.

“Oh, sweet little darling. You are far too precious for your own good. I cannot wait to make you mine.” Maxwell purred.

Chester growled louder.

Wilson continued to stare at the mirror, his eyes searching for some answer, but he sighed then shrugged it off and shook his head. “Eh, Dad is probably spewing nonsense again.” He stared at his reflection and groaned loudly upon gazing at his attire. His head fell back, and he stared at the ceiling as he continued to do so. “I haaate parties. I don’t get why dad wants this stupid promotion when grandpa was loaded and left him his entire fortune!”

“Wilson! Hurry and get down here!” His dad ordered downstairs.

Again, the teenager groaned. He stared back at his reflection and quickly finished adjusting his attire then looked back at his growling dog. “C’mon boy.”

Chester barked one last time at the mirror the hopped off the bed and followed Wilson out.

The boy reached the bottom of the grand staircase then walked to the backyard door and let Chester out. Wilson returned to the bottom of the stairwell where both his parents awaited him. His father was guiding the hired help that just arrived while his mother stood by his side. The boy smiled at his mother and went to her. The moment Marina saw her son she embraced him in her arms and kissed the top of his head.

“Hello, my sweet baby Wilson.” She cooed

“Mom, you’re gonna mess up my hair.” Wilson whined but smiled and hugged his mother back.

Marina recently had her appendix removed. She was recovering from surgery yet still looked lovely. Her golden hair curled and down her back. She had dark sickly bags under her eyes that were barely visible through her layers of make-up. She still held a gleam in her brown eyes despite her sickly appearance.

“My little man looks so handsome.” Marina cooed again. She cupped his face. “It’s a shame you’re missing your dance for this. You should be out with your friends dancing with a pretty girl.”

Wilson shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, looking shy and embarrassed. “Ah geez mom, you know I’m not a dancer. I would just embarrass myself in front of the school. Besides, no one wants to go to formal with a brace faced nerd like me.”

“I beg to differ.” Maxwell commented.

Marina glanced behind her son to glower at the demon eying her son. She returned her attention to her son. “Honey, did you ask anyone?”

Wilson blushed. “Of course, I did. I asked three girls, but they all said no.”

“How could anyone say no to my handsome son?”

“Those who know when a bride is spoken for.” The demon commented

Marina’s brow furrowed at the comment, but she kept her attention on her son. She cupped his cheek.

“I’m sorry, sweetie.”

Wilson shrugged. “It’s no big deal.” He glanced to the side. Slight hurt in his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Marina kissed her son’s forehead then cupped his face. “Then you’ll have to save a dance for me.”

Wilson smiled lovingly at his mother. “See? Why I would need a date when I already have the prettiest woman as my date?”

“How adorable.” Maxwell commented. “A little Momma’s Boy. He truly would’ve given himself to me in return for your cure. How rude to make me wait for my wedding day.”

“Shut up!”

Both Marina and Wilson turned to find Hubert glowering their way. Marina knew he wasn’t yelling at them but the demon behind them.

“Dad, what the-”

“Don’t mind your father, Wilson.” Marina said to her son. “He’s just seeing those gnomes again.”

Wilson chuckled at their inside joke. “I think dad is losing it.” He said after a moment.

“It’s just the stress, sweetie. He wants to impress his bosses badly.” Marina noticed the musicians entering the home, looking confused where to go. “Honey, why don’t you go show the musicians where they’ll be.”

“Alright.” Wilson walked over to the musicians and directed them to the far side of the room.

Marina walked over to Hubert whom was trying to calm down and play off his outburst. “Darling, you need to calm down.” She said in hushed tone. “You can’t let him get to you.”

“I know, I know!” Hubert hissed through his teeth. “I just can’t handle how he talks about our son.”

“I don’t either, but you’ve got to ignore it.” She cupped her husband’s face and kissed him. “Ignore the demon and focus on this party. Tonight, is your night. You’ll get that promotion, and all will be well.”

“You’re right. I’ll try.”

Within an hour the guests began to arrive at the Higgsbury estate. They were greeted by hired hands then escorted over to the family whom awaited in the living room. The whole room was moved around, all furniture temporarily located elsewhere leaving it to look more like a Victorian ballroom. It was elegantly decorated; the music was classical and lovely. Hired help in tuxedos walking around with appetizers and wine. Once the guests reached the family, Hubert greeted them properly then introduced them to Marina and Wilson.

After a half hour of standing, Wilson began feeling impatient and antsy.

“Dad, this is embarrassing. Do we have to keep standing like this?” complained the teen.

“Yes.” Hubert answered back.

The boy groaned.

The demon laughed at the boy’s reaction. “Not one for formal greetings, now is he?” The humans continued to ignore him which he didn’t care. His eyes fixated on the boy just a few feet away from him. He stood in front of his parents after Maxwell commented on the boy’s ass.

The demon shifted to a new mirror in order to get a view of his future wife’s face. He chuckled at his annoyance for their custom but couldn’t help but admire just how fetching he looked in his suit. He watched as the boy feigned his smile as he shook the hand of yet another guest. Maxwell couldn’t help but think of how he’d react upon meeting the boy in this manner. He imagined himself striding through the foyer up to the family, ignoring the eyes of the adults. His eyes lingering on those big brown eyes. He’d introduce himself and slip on a ring on his finger. He’d smile at the boy and take his hand, bringing it up to his lips which he’d peck. He’d take his queen by said hand and escort him over to the middle of the floor, the annoying humans parting for him. He’d take his bride to the center of the room, wrap his arms around his waist, pull him close and engage in a waltz. Everyone would stop and watch them in awe. Right before sucking out their souls and dragging his bride to hell.

Wilson huffed and slouched a little before his father snapped at him to stand upright. He murmured about raising his son to be a gentleman and to act like one. His son obeyed and watched as two tall men strode over towards them.

Hubert gasped and looked at his family. “This is them! Look alive and act properly...Wilson.”

“Mr. Andersons, how nice to see you.” Hubert greeted them. One man was elderly while the other middle-aged. They both smiled at Hubert and shook his hand.

“Hubert, thank you for having us.” The elder said. He glanced around their home, nodding in approval. “Quite a lovely home you have here.” He noticed Marina and smiled. “Where are my manners, hello Lady Higgsbury.”

Marina giggled and offered her hand. The elderly man brought it to his lips and kissed it. “It’s nice to see you again, Mr. Anderson, but please call me Marina.”

“Very well, Lady Marina.” The man gestured to the man at his side. “This is my son, Ryan Jr.”

The younger smiled and took Marina’s hand in his. “Pleasure to meet you, Lady Marina.” His voice crisp. He looked to the smaller human in between the adults and smiled. “And who is this charming young lad?”

“This is my son, Wilson.” Hubert introduced, smiling proudly at his only heir.

Wilson conjured another fake smile which was rather convincing. He offered his hand to the men before him. “Please to meet you, Mr. Anderson.” He shook the younger’s then elder’s. “Mr. Anderson.”

“What a charming boy indeed.” The elder Anderson agreed.

Wilson smiled politely. “Thank you, sir.”

Elder Anderson smiled at the boy and glanced around the room. “Hubert, how about a tour of your lovely home? I’ve never seen a design such as this.”

Hubert beamed. “I’d be delighted to show you around, but I must greet the rest of my guests first.”

Marina smiled. “Go on, honey. Wilson and I will greet them.”

“Very well. Gentlemen, this way.” Hubert gestured to the house and began escorting the men.

Maxwell watched the men. His eyes lingering on them a moment before he glanced back to Wilson. The boy was grumbling about his father. Maxwell chuckled then summoned a glass of wine. He relaxed against his throne and watched the boy greet the remaining guests.

A half hour passed before Wilson was freed from greeting duty. His mother left his side to join his father in the party. Wilson looked around, completely out of his element, and rubbed his arm nervously. He hated these types of people. Snooty, stuck up, hubris and entitled. He didn’t understand why his father worked with these people. Or, as a matter of fact, why his father worked at all. His grandfather left them everything he owned and his fortune to them. They’d be well off for the rest of their life. However, his father always yelled about the fortune being dirty money. He didn’t understand how but then again, his parents hardly talked about his grandfather.

An hour passed and Wilson was just as uncomfortable as ever. People kept coming up to engage in conversation with him. Of course, he engaged back, being polite but he didn’t want to talk to anyone. He wished he could be in his room, reading science books or even outside with Chester but his father wanted him present for the party.

After the last conversation, Wilson made his way to the appetizer table. He looked at all the fancy foods he’d never tasted before and began sampling them. Most were pretty decent while others not so much.

Maxwell watched from the mirror above the table. His eyes fixated on the boy’s mouth. He purred, eyes dripping with lust, pants becoming uncomfortably tight. He imagined himself feeding those lips with his length. His fingers fidgeted with anticipation.

“What a coincidence meeting you here, young Wilson.”

Both Wilson and Maxwell glanced up to the voice. The younger Anderson boss approached the table. He smiled politely as he picked up a small plate and began helping himself to some of the food.

“The best thing about a party is the food.” Wilson said.

Ryan Jr. laughed. “Ain’t that the truth, kid. How often do you eat culinary of these sorts?”

“Uh, not very often. We usually don’t eat gourmet food.”

The older man raised his brows. “Really? You guys live in this huge manor and you eat, what? Burgers and hot dogs?” He mocked.

Wilson made a face. “Well, yeah. We eat normal food. Not snails and fish eggs. Just because we live in this big fancy house doesn’t mean we eat like a bunch of rich snobs.”

The youngest boss blinked at him.

Maxwell chuckled. “Nicely done, darling.”

Ryan cracked a smile and chortled. “You’re a sassy little teen, aren’t you?”

Wilson shrugged but continued to stare up at the man trying to look down on him and his family. “And you’re an asshole, aren’t you?” He retorted

Ryan really started laughing then. “I like you, Wilson. You’re feisty. I like that in a person.”

Maxwell narrowed his eyes at the man.

“Uh thanks, I guess.”

The man chuckled and continued filling his plate. He picked up a scallop and bit into it. “These are my absolute favorite.” He glanced down at the boy munching on another type of appetizer. “Have you ever had a seared scallop?”

Wilson looked up at him, cheeks stuffed with food and shook his head. The man smiled and offered the scallop. Wilson swallowed the food in his mouth and reached for the scallop however the man tried to feed it to him.

Wilson recoiled and stared at the man confused. “What’re you doing?”

“Oh, my apologies.” He set the scallop on the boy’s plate. “I just get excited over these scallops.”

Wilson continued to look at him strangely.

Maxwell watched the whole thing and wasn’t pleased at all with what he was seeing. He was on the edge of his seat, nails digging into the arms, his knuckles white from his tight grip. His black eyes bore into the man with rage and possessiveness. Had Hubert not sprayed the mirrors with the holy water, he would’ve grabbed the man with his shadow hand and squeezed the life out of him.

The teen decided not to eat the scallop, to Maxwell’s relief. It was obvious he was uncomfortable with that ordeal. Instead, he smiled awkwardly and excused himself from the man and walked away. Maxwell was proud of the boy.

Wilson walked out of the dining room and stood where he’d greeted everyone. They were now dancing in a waltz to the beautiful music that played. The teen smiled and happily watched his father twirl his mother in a dance. The look of pure love in both their eyes made his insides warm and fuzzy.

“They almost look like royalty, don’t they?”

Wilson jumped and found the younger boss standing beside him, a little too closely. Wilson took a step sideways.

“What do you mean?” He decided to engage in the conversation to cease the awkward vibe.

Ryan Anderson Jr. nodded at the dancers. “They’re dancing like the royalty once did. These are old dances founded in the 18th century.”

“Oh, I didn’t even know my parents knew how to dance like that.”

Ryan Anderson Jr. smiled at the boy. His eyes flickering up and down his body.

“Speaking of dance, I have a niece about your age, and she mentioned a formal at her school. She goes to Wickerbottom High. You go there, don’t you? Why didn’t you attend the formal?”

“I can’t dance.” Wilson decided to say. He grabbed his arm and rubbed it nervously.

“Come now that can’t be the reason?” The man pressed. He took a step closer.

Wilson took a step away. “I didn’t have a date.” Decided to tell the truth, hoping the man would be satisfied with his answer.

“A handsome young boy like yourself couldn’t get a date? I don’t believe that.” The man reached out to touch the boy’s face.

Wilson flinched.

Maxwell was seething. He was watching from his actual mirror. The moment the man reached out to touch his bride, he snapped. His mirror began to shake. The vase between them was shoved forward, the container slammed into the man’s hand before it contacted Wilson’s skin.

Wilson jumped at the vase falling while the man was hit. Both stared at each other, confused.

The younger boss was the first to react. He smirked at the teen and said, “Hey now, kid, that wasn’t nice.”

Wilson looked from the fallen vase to the end table and back up at the adult. “I-I didn’t do that.”

The man’s smile fell slightly when he noticed the vibe around the boy. It wasn’t strong but there was something surrounding him. Something dark and possessive.

Wilson stepped away from the man again when he leaned a little too close to him.

“I’ve never seen hair styled like yours before.” He said and reached for a piece of hair. He pinched the soft hair, feeling how soft it was. “It’s natural? Your hair is naturally styled like this? Impeccable.”

Wilson swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt completely uncomfortable with the man touching his hair, tucking it behind his ear then caressing the shell of it. Thankfully, another vase was pushed from wherever and slammed into the man’s arm, removing his touch on Wilson. The boy immediately sped away from the man. He sashayed through the crowd, wanting to put as much distance from the man as he could. He glanced behind and found the younger boss staring after him. The teen didn’t care at this point about the party or his father’s promotion. The younger boss was harassing him, and he wanted it stopped.

However, seeing how happy his parents were dancing and all the fun they were having, he couldn’t interrupt that. His parents had been through shit and deserved to be happy together like this. He would just wait out the party in his room and once it was over, he’d tell his father.

The teen changed course and walked to the stairs, up to the second-floor balcony and into his room. All unaware of the predator eyes on him.

The younger boss smirked and licked his lips. His eyes glanced around, making sure no one saw him before he followed the teenager.

“Oh no, you don’t.” Maxwell growled. The demon trailed after the man, slipping between mirrors, trying to throw anything (preferably glassed objects) to spook or hurt him. However, thanks to Hubert spraying his mirrors, he was powerless. He was only able to stop the human from touching the boy because Hubert had missed a small spot. He wouldn’t be able to reach the man at that distance.

Maxwell slipped into Wilson’s mirror, seeing the boy sitting on his bed, visibly shaking from the unwanted encounter. He was mumbling to himself and cursing. Clearly confused with what just happened.

“Oh~ here is where you slipped off to.”

Maxwell and Wilson both glanced at the door to see the man grinning sinisterly at the teen. Wilson’s eyes widened with fear. He turned and pressed himself against the wall.

“What are you doing in my room?” Wilson stammered.

The man grinned. “Looking for you~.”

Maxwell tried with all his power to throw something or slam the door, but he was powerless. This wasn’t good at all.

The man entered the room and locked the door behind him. “Now no one can interfere.” He laughed. Then turned and stared at Wilson with lustful eyes. He began to creep towards Wilson. “Hey kid, how old are you?”

Wilson didn’t answer. Instead he glowered at the man, but it was like a baby lion trying to be scary which only made it cuter.

“You look like the same age as my niece. 14? That’s a good age.”

“Don’t come any closer!” Wilson warned. Another example of a baby lion. “M-my parents are downstairs! A-al I have to do is yell and-“

“-they won’t hear you, sweet boy.” The man approached the boy. “Besides, your daddy wants to impress me so badly.” He caressed Wilson’s jaw. “You want to help him get that promotion? How about you let this happen and open those legs for me.” He slammed his lips against Wilson’s, earning a shriek.

Wilson pushed against the man, fighting to break free.

“Ge-get off of me!” Wilson cried.

The man wrapped his arms around Wilson and hastily started removing his upper attire.

Wilson fought vigorously but the man used the clothing to tie Wilson hands behind his back. He tossed him onto the bed and start removing more clothing.  

“N-no stop! I don’t want this!” Wilson blubbered. “Help! Someone help me!”

Maxwell was furious. He tried with all his power to stop this assault on his bride but there wasn’t anything he could, but he wasn’t going to allow this to happen to his boy.

He slipped out of the boy’s mirror and into one that overlooked the floor below. His black eyes searching for Marina or Hubert. He found them standing near the musicians, engaged in conversation, smiling and laughing, completely unaware their son was about to be molested.

The demon slipped to the mirror closest to them. “Higgsbury!” Maxwell yelled over the music. “You need to go upstairs right this second!”

Hubert didn’t hear him.

Maxwell yelled louder. “Higgsbury!”

Again, the humans didn’t hear him.

“Of all the times!” Maxwell growled. He slipped back to his original mirror. Not a lot of his power recovered from its limited capacity, but he could at least draw some attention.

He flickered the lights in room.

The humans glanced up at the lights and began murmuring.

Hubert glowered knowing the cause.

“Having issues with the lighting in your home, Hubert?” Some mocked before they began to gossip in hushed tones.

“Oh, it happens. This is an old home after all. My father had it build when he struck his wealth at the age of 18.” Hubert mostly lied.

That seemed to have won over the rich. They nodded in approval then continued with their previous engagement. However, Maxwell flickered the lights again more urgently this time all while calling the humans.

“If you’ll excuse me for a moment, Marina?” Hubert looked over to his wife whom nodded and excused herself. “That fucking demon” Hubert murmured.

The two made their way out of the room to where they could have a private conversation with the demon.

“Honey? Where’s Wilson?” Marina asked as she skimmed the room. Her son was nowhere to be found.

“I don’t know. Let’s get Maxwell to stop before we look for him.” Hubert rolled his eyes knowing it wouldn’t work. He didn’t even know why he was bothering to engage with the demon. He never listened but something was telling him to.

They slipped past the dining room and into the kitchen nook where they’d be out of sight from the others. The last thing he needed were people, like his bosses, seeing him talking to a mirror.

“Maxwell! I’ve had enough of this!”

“Both of you need to get upstairs right this second-“

“-No, whatever you’re trying to do is not gonna work. You’re not gonna ruin this opportunity for me.” Hubert interrupted.

“Higgsbury if you both don’t-“

“-No.” Hubert repeated.

This was infuriating the demon. “Interrupting me is not wise when it’s at your son’s disposal!”

Marina glanced sideways at him.

“Ignore him, Marina.” Hubert whispered.

“The boss you’re so busy trying to impress is upstairs about to molest your precious son!” Maxwell snarled. “If you believe I’m making it up, then where is the youngest boss and where is your son?”

Marina started looking around.

“Marina, don’t listen to him.” Hubert said.

“Huebie!” Marina panicked. “I don’t see Wilson or Ryan Anderson Jr anywhere!”

Hubert’s eyes widened. The last time he saw Wilson and Ryan Jr was at the appetizer table. Alone. Could the demon be telling the truth? Maxwell wouldn’t be so urgent if it came to Wilson’s well-being; if not brought upon himself.

“Now! Higgsbury! Move!” Maxwell urged. His tone became dark. “You’re running out of time!” The demon said and vanished.

Marina and Hubert bolted towards the stairs.

“Oh, Hubert! There you are! Have you seen my son?” Ryan Sr. asked as the couple ran out of the room.

“I think he’s with mine!” Hubert replied.

The elder man’s eyes widened. “We have to get to them quickly.”

“So, the old bag knew his son was a predator the whole time.” Maxwell snarled. “Hurry Higgsbury! He’s removing his belt as we speak.”

The trio ran up the stairs to the boy’s room and began pounding on the door, trying to get it open but it was locked.

“Son! It’s me! Open up!” Ryan Sr. called.

The men continued to bang on the door, catching attention of the guests downstairs.

“Higgsburry, the conjoining bathroom.” Maxwell ordered.

Hubert ran through the bathroom and yanked the door open just in time to see the man lowering his pants with his erected member out. Wilson was lying on his stomach, his hands bound behind him, tangled in the sleeves of his upper attire. With his trousers and underwear down. His eyes glistened upon seeing his father.

“Dad!” Wilson cried, tears falling from his face.

“This isn’t what it looks like! He _seduced_ me!” The man said.

“ _Seduced?!”_ Maxwell glowered at the disgusting human.

Marina ran to Wilson while Hubert slammed his fist into his younger boss’s face. Ryan Jr. yelped and fought back against the other. The elder in the room tried to stop them from the violence. They were fighting all over Wilson’s room, ramming into furniture and knocking over the boy’s possessions.

Wilson cried and buried himself in his mother’s embrace.

Guests from the party began peeking into the room, finding the men fighting. Some tried to pull the men off each other while others watched. They murmured about the current situation, some trying to decipher it. Eventually it was founded out what happened especially when the police arrived. They handcuffed Ryan Jr. and escorted him out. Ryan Sr. looked to Hubert with what looked to be an attempt of puppy eyes.

“Hubert, please, surely we can arrange something? How about we keep this hushed and I’ll give you that promotion with and 90% raise.”

“The very nerve.” Maxwell growled like rabid animal.

For once Hubert shared the same thought as the demon. He walked right up to his boss, his arm wrapped around Wilson’s shoulders tightly and protectively. “I’ll see you in court.”

 

* * *

 

Hubert stared at his son, wrapped in blankets, crying against his mother as she cooed and sung softly to him. Doing her best to calm her traumatized son. It was going to take a lot of therapy for him to get back to normal...if he’d ever be normal again.

The man sighed and walked out of his son’s room and down stairs to the quiet house. Everyone dispersed the moment Ryan Anderson Junior was handcuffed out of the Higgsbury manor. The night started off with a hit but then spiraled down. He felt guilty. Guilty he was so eager to please his bosses he didn’t realize the predator in plain sight attack his son.

Hubert approached the demon’s mirror and stood in front of it. The demon wasn’t in or if he was, he didn’t reveal himself.

“Maxwell.” Hubert called

The demon beckoned his call. He appeared in the mirror, standing erect and regal. His face didn’t bare its usual mischievous smirk or anything taunting. It was blank. The demon looked down at Hubert like the insolent being Maxwell thought him to be.

“You summoned?” The demon asked, boredly.

Hubert sighed and scratched the back of his neck. “Look, I would _never_ under _any_ circumstances say this to _you_ but... you saved my son from a far worse fate than that man intended. So, thank you-” he felt bile come up his throat then sink back down. “Thank you for saving him.”

Maxwell stared at him a moment, unphased by the human’s words. His lips began to grow and twist into a smile. A low chuckle rumbled at the bottom of his throat then grew out of his mouth into a sinister laugh. Hubert stared at the demon, confused about this reaction. Then again, he shouldn’t be surprised. A human was thanking a demon after all.

“I didn’t do it for you.” Maxwell stated after his laugh ended. “I didn’t do it for Marina. I didn’t even do it for your precious son. I did it for my own sake.”

“What do you mean?”

Maxwell chuckled darkly. “What I mean is, it’s bad enough that man stole the boy’s first kiss which was rightfully mine.” His face became dark and he smirked lustfully at the human. “But if anyone is going to be the first to deflower my wife; It _will_ be me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 6am . Time for sleeeeeeeep


	5. Chapter 5

 “Math is soooooo stupid!”

Wilson laughed and stared at his study group consisting two of his friends. Willow; a pale girl with black pigtails, red shirt and long black shirt. Walani; a tan Hawaiian girl sporting space buns, red fleece shirt and tight black pants.

They shared the same math class and were one of the few friends Wilson had. He valued their friendship and was grateful his was recuperated.

“It’s not stupid, Willow.” Wilson disagreed.

“Oh yes, it is! When the fuck am I ever gonna use x+y =wq in everyday life!?” Willow argued.

Wilson opened his mouth to retort when she held a finger, cutting him off and making him chuckle. The young man ran a hand through his gravity defying hair and rubbed his neck.

Maxwell watched the boy chat amongst his friends about their homework and whatever else they were discussing. He was entirely too focused on the young Higgsbury boy. He’d grown into a fine young man over the last three years. Puberty had done wonders for him. He was taller but still considered short amongst others his age. He was also much leaner than most young boys but that was most likely due to the lack of athletics. He’d lost most of his baby fat, his face more defines with facial hair attempting to grow. He no longer bore braces, his teeth now perfectly white and straight.

He was certainly a lovely young thing and the demon couldn’t disagree with his decision to make that boy his bride.

“Let’s take a break.” Walani suggested

“Thank you!” Willow agreed.

Wilson smiled and nodded. “Okay.” He closed his book and looked at his friends.

This was the first time Wilson could have company over. His parents were always super weird, as per usual, about company. His father always fretting over the damn mirrors, to which Wilson couldn’t understand. Wilson was smart enough to know his father was superstitious about some family curse which apparently involved the mirrors. And _that_ was why he couldn’t have friends over. Because of the “ _Curse of the Mirrors_ ”. It was ridiculous and he’d explained this to his father many times, but the man continued to believe in it. Yes, there were times when strange things happened but there were no such things as ghosts or curses. There was a logical explanation for everything.

“What do you guys wanna do?” Wilson asked his group.

Willow smirked at him and then sideways at the other two. “I’ve got an idea.”

“Oh boy.” Wilson rolled his eyes. “This can’t be good.” He leaned back against his bed. “What is it this time, Willow? And no, we’re not setting anything on fire.”

Willow giggled mischievously and dug into her huge bag. Everyone watched, even Maxwell, and waited for what the teenage girl would dish out.

“Tada!” She pulled a board game.

“A board game?” Walani arched a brow.

Willow’s smirk grew. “Not just any board game; a Ouija board!”

Wilson rolled his eyes. “Willow, there’s no such thing as ghosts.”

Maxwell chuckled from within his mirror. “Oh, but there are, my dear.” he glanced at the board game and then back at the teenager. “This may finally be my chance to communicate with you.”

“I think you’re just scared!” Willow challenged.

“I’m not scared.” Wilson folded his arms.

“I’ll do it. It’s like supposed to be for kids anyways, right? Not like anything will actually happen.” Walani said and helped Willow set up the game.

“Alright.” She looked to Wilson. “You gonna chicken out, Willy?”

“Don’t call me that! And no, I’m not going to indulge in this.”

“Fine, then you can write out the letters and other shit it says.” She tossed him her notebook.

“Whatever.” Wilson rolled his eyes and flipped the book until he got to a blank page. He pulled out a pen and stared at the girls with a bored expression.”

The demon chuckled. His fingers fidgeted with anticipation. “You won’t wear that expression for long, boy. I’ll see the fear in them when you read what I have to say.” He watched the girls and waited eagerly.

“How do we do this?” Walani asked.

“We each put both index fingers on the planchette then ask it questions. A ghost or spirit will guide us to words, letters and numbers as it tries to communicate with us. Simple as that.”

“Mmk.”

“Ready, science boy?”

Wilson just stared at her. “Get it over with.”

“Alright.” Willow glanced down at the board. “Is there anyone here who wishes to communicate with us?”

The teenagers watched the planchette, waiting for it to move.

Maxwell felt something open within the room, like a small veil rip from his prison. However, his bond to the mirror kept a sizeable grip on him but he was able to slip out his long arm. His arm lost his human appearance and became a clawed black shadow. The very first thing he did was stretch towards Wilson and graze his talons along the boy’s back.

Wilson reacted, his body shaking in a moment of chill. He blinked in surprise then stared at the girls eying him. He glared at them. “What? I got the chills.” They stared at him smugly to which he rolled his eyes. “Everyone gets the chills! There’s nothing paranormal happening.”

Maxwell chuckled darkly. “We’ll see about that.”

The demon removed himself from the boy’s touch and moved down to planchette.

“Holy shit! It’s moving!” Willow gasped

“Whoa, fuck.”

Wilson looked at them unamused.

The planchette moved to the word: _yes_

 _“_ Oh shit!” Walani looked to Willow with an excited expression. “Dude, ask it more questions!”

Willow smirked back at the other female. “Okay! Um, how many of you are here?”

The planchette moved down to the number 1.

Wilson huffed and wrote down the number. He decided to humor his friends and write down their questions and the “spirit’s” answer. He didn’t believe this little charade. His friends always messed with him like this. He knew it was harmless, but it got annoying after all. There was no such thing as ghosts. Everything could be explained by science.

“What’s your name?” asked Walani.

The planchette moved diagonally across the board.

_M-A-X-W-E-L-L_

Wilson felt that chill from earlier return. His body broke out in goosebumps. He felt the coldness trail down, as if a nail was gliding down the facet joints of his spine. The feeling this time almost real.

“Wilson is scared” Willow mocked.

He glowered at her. “No, I’m not! This isn’t real. My body is just reacting to the air conditioning.” He explained logically.

“Yeah sure.” Walani giggled.

“Okay, Maxwell, how old are you?”

The planchette didn’t move.

Both females looked at the enlarged guitar pick then at each other. Their faces mirroring the other’s expression: confusion.

“Uh?”

“Maxwell, dude, how old are you?”

Wilson loudly closed his notebook, causing the girls to jump. The teenage boy snickered at them. “It looks like your ‘spirit’ is done talking. Now we can-”

_C-E-N-T-U-R-I-E-S_

The two smirked at the boy. Wilson huffed and opened his notebook, writing down the word.

“When did you die?” asked the pig-tailed girl.

_N-E-V-E-R_

“Never?” Wilson arched a brow at them.

The girls were speechless. They believed in the paranormal and knew if it spirit said never died then it wasn’t a spirit. It was a demon. They were communicating with a demon.

“Dude, we’re talking to a demon.” Walani muttered. Her eyes were wide.

“Holy fuck.”

“Very funny, guys.” Wilson said.

Walani looked at Wilson. Fear brimming in her brown eyes. “Dude, we’re not doing this.” She glanced over at Willow. “Maybe we should stop, Willow.”

“Pft, you’re being a pussy. We’re just getting started!” She smirked. She looked around the room, trying to find this demon. She glanced over at Wilson for some reason. She didn’t know why but something was telling her it was near him. Her eyes flickered down to Wilson’s arms, seeing goosebumps still present on his skin. “Are you a demon, Maxwell?”

The planchette moved to yes.

“Why are you here, Maxwell? What do you want?”

_B-O-Y_

“Boy?” Willow and Walani automatically looked over to Wilson.

He was writing down the answer, completely unphased by this whole thing. He looked up and noticed them staring at him. “What?”

“It said boy!” Walani gasped. “It’s talking about you!”

Wilson blinked slowly. Not buying this at all.

“It said boy. You’re the only boy in the room and you keep getting goosebumps! The demon is right by you.” Willow added.

Wilson rolled his eyes and shook his head. “It’s the _air conditioning_.”

The planchette began moving. The girls gasped watching as they were guided to the word. _No_

“We-we didn’t even ask it a question.” Walani stammered.

“Wilson, he said no to you. It’s him. He’s beside you.”

Again, it moved this time to yes.

“See!”

“Guys, this is getting old. Can we please go back to our homework?”

“Y-yeah, I’m done.” Walani removed her hands from the planchette then wrapped her arms around herself. She started muttering something in her native tongue.

Willow groaned. “Fine.”  She tried to pick up the planchette, but it moved away from her. “What the-” She tried again but as before it moved out of her reach and began moving on its own.

“Holy shit! It’s moving on its own!” Walani gasped.

The planchette was moving back and forth between the letters spelling something out.

_W-I-L-S-O-N_

“It’s spelling your name, Wilson!”

“It keeps spelling your name!”

Wilson had to admit he was confused about what was happening. The little heart shaped wooden pick was continuously spelling his name. Why and how?

The sound of growling and barking outside caught their attention and then a knock on the door. It opened with Hubert on the other side trying to keep Chester from jumping inside.

“Wilson, Chester keeps growling at your-”

Chester flew the door open and ran towards Wilson. He hopped on his owner’s lap, completely disregarding the notebook and growled up at the air.

Hubert froze in the doorway. His green eyes fell to the Ouija board and the planchette moving on its own. He studied what it said. His eyes growing wide. “-Son, get away from that fucking thing!”

“Dad, what the-”

_B-R-I-D-E_

Hubert’s eyes bugged out of his skull. He glanced up and could vaguely see the demon’s form. He was more like a shadow of his form, but he was stretched out of his mirror, one hand guiding the planchette while the other and his upper body lingered close to Wilson. His face near his ear while his hand caressed the side of his son’s face. Wilson reacted, a quick shake of the chills.

“Get away from my son!” Hubert snarled. He lunged forward grabbing his son by the arm and pulled him away from the shadowed demon.

Chester tumbled onto the floor but got back on his feet and remained barking at Maxwell’s shadow.

Hubert yanked Wilson out of the room then looked at the girls. “Close the portal!”

The girls looked between each other, confused about the father’s outburst.

“Dad, what the hell!?”

“Now girls!” Hubert’s grip tightened on his son.

Willow and Walani quickly placed their hand on the planchette and moved it to the word goodbye.

“Goodbye!”

Immediately, the planchette stopped. Hubert watched as Maxwell was forcefully sucked back into the mirror. He glowered at the adult.

“Say pal, way to ruin our little fun.”

Hubert glanced down at the startled girls then the Ouija board. “Get the planchette off the board and close it up.” He ordered. “Then you two should probably get going.”

“Dad, we’re not-“

“-help your friends, Wilson.” He released his son and walked away.

The teenagers stared at each other. All confused about Chester’s unrelenting barking and Hubert’s outburst. The looked down at Chester whom came to his owner’s side, face turned towards the nearest mirror.

“Sorry” Wilson apologized. He leaned down at pat his dog. “My dad is really paranoid about this shit.” He ran his hand through his hair. Clearly embarrassed about what happened.

“I don’t know Wilson, that was some freaky shit.” Walani started gathering up her things. “Plus, your dog started hella growling and even tried to protect you. Animals can see things we can’t.”

“How long has your dad been like that? All paranoid and stuff?” Asked Willow

Wilson rolled his eyes. “My whole life. It drives me insane. Always telling me to stay away from the mirrors and shit like that.”

“I think you should listen to him, Wilson.” Willow said. She turned and bore into his eyes with one of her very rare serious expressions.

However, Wilson rolled his eyes. “Not you too.”

“Did you not just see the shit that just happened? The fucking planchette was moving on its own! And it was spelling your name over and over. I’ve used this thing many times but I’ve never seen it do that before.”

“I gotta agree with Willow here, dude. There is something in your house and it wants you.”

 

* * *

 

_Knock Knock Knock_

Wilson looked up from his book towards the door. “Yeah?”

The door opened and Hubert peeked in. “Hey son.”

Wilson rolled his eyes and huffed then went back to his book. His hand continuing to stroke the orange fur of Chester on his lap.

Hubert shut the door behind him and entered his son’s room. He approached the bed and sat on its edge. Wilson continued to ignore him.

“Son, look, I know you’re mad at me for kicking out your friends-”

“-You kicked them out because of your paranormal delusions!” He snapped his book shut and glowered at his father. “It’s bad enough I hardly have friends as it is! Then the _one_ time I actually have friends wanting to come over, not only do you spray all the mirrors with your weird holy water but then you kick them all out over a fucking Ouija board!”

“Watch your language!” Hubert snapped. Wilson flinched at the harshness of his father’s voice. He acted like Hubert was going to hit him, but the man never did. Wilson never knew why he expected to be struck. His father never raised a hand at him.

Hubert took a deep breath to calm himself. He removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. He lifted his weary eyes up to the mirror in his son’s room, seeing Maxwell grinning and waving to him. He glowered but then looked over to his son’s golden-brown eyes. Hubert placed his hand on his son’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Wilson didn’t protest. He allowed his father to hold him and he too embraced back.

“I love you, Wilson. Everything I do is to protect you and keep you safe. It’s a father’s job to protect his child. Even if you don’t understand the reasoning behind it now, unfortunately, you will someday.”

“Someday soon too, I might add.” The demon chuckled from within the mirror. “If my calculations are correct, your son is almost 18, yes? Say pal, that means he will be able to see his future husband soon. Mind if I call you dad, Hubert?” Maxwell laughed deeply.

Hubert’s face hardened and his grip tightened around his son. The man wanted nothing more than to protect his son from the demon king, as all he ever wanted since the day of his birth. The demon was right, however. Wilson’s 18th birthday was only a few months away and then the baptism from his birth will fade and Maxwell will be revealed. He wouldn’t allow that. He had to think of something soon.

Hubert pulled away and stared down at his son. He smiled and placed his hand on the side of Wilson’s cheek.

“You’re growing into a fine young man, Wilson.” His smile faltered for a minute. “Are you still having bad dreams?”

Wilson looked sideways. “No, those stopped a long time ago.” His face began to blush. “I, uh, I’m having other dreams now.”

Hubert laughed. “That’s part of puberty, kiddo. They’ll stop soon enough.” The man stood up. “Dinner will be ready shortly. Wash up and come down.”

“Okay.”

Hubert smiled then exited the room. He walked down the stairs and made towards the kitchen to speak with his wife.

 

* * *

 

Wilson entered his bedroom that night. All was forgiven between his father’s actions earlier. He never held a grudge long enough. His father may be bizarre and paranoid, but Wilson knew better. He knew his father cared deeply for him. It was as he said earlier, for whatever strange reason, his dad was just being a protective parent.

And his friends still wanted to be his friend and come over again. So that was good.

Wilson slipped into a green tee shirt and black boxers then climbed into bed. Chester looked up at him from the edge of the bed, asking permission. Wilson rolled his eyes and smiled, patting his bed. Chester jumped onto the bed and laid beside his owner. Wilson pat Chester’s head then reached over and set his alarm for school. He settled into bed and closed his eyes.

Maxwell watched his future wife drift into sleep, just like every night. Nothing anyone in the house could do to stop him. He huffed his cigar and watched the boy stir and mumble in his sleep. The boy stirred a little in his sleep, repositioning to his side then smacked his lips together before his breathing deepened.

The demon smiled and placed his hand against the looking glass. He noticed something. The crack in the boy’s mirror was a lot wider than usual. His lips stretched across his face and slipped his hand through seeing it passed by easily. He slipped his arm further out and found he could slip out almost halfway, just like earlier with the Ouija board. Had the children truly closed the veil? Perhaps they hadn’t shut it completely which was how Maxwell was able to slip almost his entire upper body out. Naturally, because of his binding with Hubert only his shadow was able to leave but that was fine. The demon had something fun in mind.

Due to the boy’s puberty, he’d awaken multiple times with wet dreams. Oh, how Maxwell loved puberty. The boy would awaken after having one of those lovely dreams and touch himself. Maxwell would sit back in his throne and he too would touch himself while he watched his bride.

Now he wanted to be the reason.

He placed his hand on top of the boy’s head and with his limited power, he slipped into the boy’s dream.

 

* * *

 

Wilson looked around his surroundings, confused why he was in a rich looking Latina home. In fact, everything looked like something from a Spanish soap opera, like the ones his mom liked to watch even though she didn’t speak Spanish.

“This is odd.” Wilson said. He continued to walk along the halls of the unknown house but stopped when he came across a full-length mirror. He stared at himself and found he was wearing a white flowy colonial shirt tucked into very tight black pants. He pulled on the helm seeing just how tight it really was. “Yeesh, can these be any tighter?” He looked down and saw he was wearing his favorite fingerless gloves. “At least I have my favorite gloves on in this ridiculous attire.”

He walked out into a gorgeous courtyard with a large tiled fountain surrounding it with roses and other bright colorful flowers. He walked over to the nearby balcony. Wilson gasped at the view. It overlooked a huge garden with a pool filled with fountains and more gorgeous flowers down the hill to the cobbled road. “Whoa.”

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Wilson turned from the balcony to find a tall man in a white suit smoking a cigar. He looked like a sophisticated man. Black hair slicked to the side with sheen. Crooked nose, onyx eyes and thick pale lips. He was leaning against the golden brick wall with the overgrown green vine with pink flowers.

“Yeah, I guess so?” Wilson said, unsure about the presence of the man. “Uh, who are you?”

The man’s black eyes lingered on him a moment before they met his eyes. He inhaled his cigar then blew it out. He tossed the stogie and walked towards the young boy. Wilson blinked and backed away into the balcony. He glanced behind him then up at the man invading his space. The man in the white suit leaned close to him and held up a red rose.

“I am Maxwell.” the man said and offered the rose.

Wilson looked down at the red rose. It was bright red, obnoxiously bright. Too bright to really be a rose. He didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t sure about accepting a rose from a stranger but seeing as this was a dream, he did. Without really knowing why. “Uh, thanks?”

The man smiled. He brought his hands to Wilson’s hair and tucked a loose lock behind his ear. “To match your rosy cheeks.”

Wilson blushed at both the stranger’s words and the action. The man’s touch was gentle, and his voice made the teenager nearly melt. It was creamy, like warm Carmel and made him tremble with how deep it got. Like rich dark chocolate or something. The boy didn’t know why he was even reacting to this stranger. He wasn’t gay but this man just had this weird effect on him.

It’s just a dream. Things don’t make sense in dreams.

“Wh-who are you?” Wilson trembled. The man was leaning closer to him, his arm extended to cage him in. Wilson felt uncomfortable being trapped by this tall man.

“I already told you, sweet one-“ he purred. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against the shell of Wilson’s ear, vibrating against the skin causing the boy to tremble and almost melt from the sensation. “-Maxwell” his voice dripped with honey as he whispered.

Maxwell. Wasn’t that the name that came up on that stupid Ouija board?

It didn’t matter. Dreams were a mix of subconscious and memories. Nothing made sense and nothing was real.

“I-I need to go!” Wilson shrieked when the man, Maxwell, began nibbling on his ear.

The boy tried wiggling out of Maxwell’s little trap but found his grip strong and very keen on keeping him imprisoned between his arm and the wall. Despite it being a dream, Wilson just can’t seem to break free.

“You’re not going anywhere.” The man growls but it still sounds more like a purr. He pressed his crooked nose in Wilson’s neck and begins sucking the skin.

Wilson utters a pathetic moan. He can feel it which is strange for a dream, and it feels good. Unbelievably good. Maxwell gently nibbled his teeth against the soft flesh and whirls his tongue, causing a charge of nerves to tingle. The teenager stifled another moan. He found himself practically melt in the man’s hold, which said man purred approvingly. Wilson’s eyelids grew heavy and closed, his neck tilted sideways, exposing more flesh for the man to consume. And he did. His tongue glazed over that soft young flesh, and nibbled against it, occasionally sinking his teeth into it, causing the boy to moan even louder.

“How desirable you are.” Maxwell purred and bit into the boy’s flesh. His arm wrapped around the teen’s waist and pressed his body into his. “I can’t wait to make you mine.”

Wilson opened his eyes at that. “Wh-what?” He recoiled. “What did you say?”

Maxwell leaned closer to which Wilson flinched. “You are mine.” His tone became dangerous and eyes became dark.

 He gripped the boy’s jaw and bore into those brown eyes. He slammed his lips against the underage boy. Of course, it wasn’t real. It felt like kissing fuzzy air, similar to a limb fell asleep. However, both could _feel_ it. It was strange and hard to describe.

“The first lip embrace was stolen from me.” Maxwell’s voice was hoarse. “But your purity will be mine.”

Wilson squirmed in the man’s embrace. Those words terrified him. He managed to shove the lusting man away from him and in a half a second, escaped his embrace and ran down the stairs into the courtyard, never looking back.

Maxwell watched from the balcony. Black eyes still lusting after the boy. He clicked his tongue and summoned a cigar to his fingers.

“Pity.” He said to himself and lit the stogie. He bit into and grinned while his eyes absorbed the fleeing teen. “But my darling, this is only the beginning.”

Wilson had no recollection of his dream. He woke up panting with sweat dripping down his temples. And worst of all, wet underwear. The boy cursed and looked down at the bulge pressing against his briefs. He hated wet dreams and waking up to morning erections. He hated puberty. With a sigh, he pulled out his dick and began pumping. He hated how good it felt. His damn teenage hormones making his sensitive self feel like a whore or something. He had to bite his lip or hand to keep himself from loudly moaning. The last thing he needed were his parents entering his room in this state.

“Fuck” he moaned. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his headboard.

Maxwell watched from his mirror, lips nearly grinning off his face. He stared at the teen eagerly, his own cock out of his pants and in his hands. He fucked himself off the boy, moaning in the same synchronization as Wilson.

Unbeknownst to the teen, they came at the same time. The boy breathier than the demon. In fact, the demon was simply grunting. He glanced over at the panting boy and grinned. Wilson’s hand clung to his head, eyes closing, breath escaping those luscious lips. The boy was such a pretty thing.

“Fuck, I need a shower.” The boy mumbled and got up from his bed.

“Oh lovely, another show.” The demon snickered to himself and slipped into the bathroom mirror and awaited his consort.

A moment later Wilson entered the bathroom with a change of clothes. He set them on the counter and began removing his shirt. Maxwell licked his lips and watched lustfully as the boy’s upper body was bare. He was much more tone now that he was almost fully matured. He was still lanky, but his figure was slim and firm. Delicious.

“Oh? What have we here?” Maxwell purred.

Wilson set his shirt on the counter then glanced up to look at his reflection then back down his body to remove his briefs. He froze and glanced back to the mirror. He leaned forward and tilted his neck to get a better look.

“What the-? Where did these come from?”

There were hickeys and bite marks on his neck. He stared at his reflect dumbfounded, unable to comprehend how in the world he received these. He had no recollection of anyone kissing his neck. He had no love interest, or anything so how did these form?

“This is really freaking weird. I better not let mom or dad see these. They’ll want answers or ask if I have a girlfriend.” He rolled his eyes and ran his head through his hair. “I have no freaking clue how they’d take it if I told them they appeared out of nowhere. Fuck, dad would probably go crazy.”

“He would, doll. Especially since he’d know I was the source.” the demon laughed darkly. “His face would be priceless.”

Wilson sighed and stripped himself naked then hopped into the shower.

The demon watched with a wide grin. However, he wasn’t smiling because of his naked bride showering. No, it was the markings on his neck. The ones he’d given his bride in his dream. Well, this was delightful news to the demon. Despite, not being able to feel the lips he kissed or neck he sucked, the evidence remained. This was glorious news.

Now, every night, Maxwell seeped into his teenage bride’s dreams and met him in the same scene. However, Wilson may have forgotten when he woke up but he always remembered Maxwell in his dream. The moment he saw the demon garbed in white, he ran. He tried to escape the demon, but Maxwell easily caught up to him. He’d either pin his wrists above or behind him, trap him in his hold then press his lips against his neck and left his marking.

Every morning Wilson woke up with wet underwear, morning erection, new markings and no memory how he received them. He was just as confused as the first night with no logical explanation how he got them. Wilson managed to hide the markings for a few weeks but one day Hubert saw them when the boy was removing his shirt and found his body plagued in hickeys and bite marks. At first, he smirked and thought they were from a girlfriend but the moment his eyes glanced up to his son, they focused on the figure reflecting in the mirror wearing a smug expression. He easily pieced it together and was outraged.

The demon was now invading his son’s dreams. And something needed to be done.

One day while Wilson was at school, Hubert and Marina called Father Bishop and had him cleanse the house. They all knew it did nothing to Maxwell, but it did seal the veil he was slipping through. After two months of sexually harassing the teen in his dreams, Maxwell was finally sealed back up.

Naturally, the demon was furious. He threw objects and smashed frames and broke anything breakable. He finally had a way to interact with his fiancé and now nothing.

“Just wait until the boy can see me!” Maxwell snarled one day. “He will become of age soon and there is nothing you can do to prevent him from seeing me!”

That thought lingered on the parent’s mind. It was true. Wilson would be turning 18 and his baptism would fade. He would see the demon that hungered for him.

They couldn’t allow that.

They had to keep Wilson safe. And there was only one way to do that: Send him away. Of course, they couldn’t just send him away like they’d wanted to when he was young. As much as they wanted to keep him safe from the demon, they didn’t have it in their heart to send him to a boarding school. They wanted to know and love their son. Not just be his Mother and Father but be his Mom and Dad. However, they had no choice now. They needed to send Wilson away and they knew just how: college. Wilson had been applying for colleges for months now. It was only a matter of time before he was accepted. They just needed to help _influence_ those schools. Hubert and Marina slyly found out what college Wilson really wanted to go to. They sent the school a very generous bribe.

Wilson was accepted.

The boy was excited to find out he got into the school he wanted. Wilson graduated high school with a 4.0 grade average and valedictorian.

Now, Hubert and Marina had to be sly about sneaking Wilson out of the house and for college. They knew if Maxwell found out he was leaving; he’d lock the boy and hold him prisoner like he did when he was 6. They couldn’t allow that again, so they came up with a plan. Since summer was here and Wilson would turn 18 at the end of it, they’d just go on a long summer vacation.

And that’s what they did. They allowed Wilson to have the first month to himself, to do activities with his friends and relax at home. The second month, they brought Chester and went on a country wide road trip, then travelled to Europe for some sightseeing. The family had fun but eventually became vacationed out and wanted to return home. However, by the time their long vacation was done, it was time to send Wilson off to college.

They went with Wilson to his college and helped him get settled in his dorm before they said their final goodbyes to both him and Chester. It was full of tears and sadness but also happiness. Wilson was 18 and now away from the demon.

The moment they returned home from their vacation and Maxwell had trashed the place. He’d found out what the Higgsbury’s planned. He figured it out too late.

“This was your plan all along wasn’t it?!” He seethed. Lights were flickering and items were thrown in every direction. “You snuck him out knowing full well I would keep him here until the day he could see me!”

Hubert was smug in his response. “That’s right! I can finally protect my son and keep him away from you! I will finally be able to sleep peacefully knowing you cannot torment him nor lay your disgusting markings on his skin. As long as I breathe, you’ll never see him again!” he vowed.

Maxwell’s face twisted into one of pure darkness. Eyes completely black and smoldering with rage. Teeth sharp as he gritted them back in a snarl. “Your breath will run out soon and when it does, I will come for him.”


	6. Chapter 6

Wilson never returned home.

Anytime there was a break in school or holidays Hubert and Marina went to him. There were a few times Wilson wanted to come home but was never allowed. His parents always had an excuse. Eventually, he stopped asking.

Wilson graduated within a few years, top of his class and with honors. He was offered a job in Seattle, Washington as a Laboratory Technician. He happily accepted and moved after graduate school.

Hubert and Marina Higgsbury couldn’t be any happier with that decision. He moved on the other side of the country. Away from Maxwell. His parents were so thrilled.

The demon on the other hand, was anything but.

Maxwell never heard anything come out of the humans’ mouth. Their son’s name never left their lips in the demon’s presence. No, they kept it to themselves unless in their bedroom, where no mirrors dwelled. And it drove the demon insane. He had absolutely no information on the boy’s whereabouts or anything for that matter. He’d demand and order the humans to tell him, doing everything within his limited power to torment them into telling him. However, they endured everything to keep Maxwell in the dark, where he belonged. It was worth it to keep Wilson safe.

However, that was about to change.

10 years passed since the demon last saw the face of his bride, but the demon knew he’d be seeing him again very soon. For Hubert Higgsbury fell ill. The man had a heart attack and was rushed to the hospital. The demon knew he didn’t have much time. He could feel the restraints on his prison loosening. Wilson would return home to be with his dying father and Maxwell would be free to rise from his prison and drag his Persephone down to the underworld for all eternity.

* * *

 

Wilson hurried through the corridors of the hospital, looking for the room his mother had provided earlier.

It had been almost 8 hours since he got the call from his mother informing him his father had a massive heart attack. He was tired and jet-lagged but mostly terrified. Terrified for his father’s well-being and outcome.

He finally came across the room number and opened it. He peeked his head inside and found his mother sitting beside the hospital bed, crying as she spoke to her husband. Hubert Higgsbury was hooked up to a bunch of machines. He was conscious, breathing slowly, staring at his wife with a soft smile. It didn’t reach his old green eyes. He was staring at her with such love in them.

“Dad?” Wilson breathed, tears threatening and stinging behind his eyes.

Both parents turned to stare at the voice of their son. The light lit up in both weary eyes at the sight of him. Neither had seen Wilson since they visited almost a year ago.

“Sweetie, you came.” Marina got up and embraced his son. She hugged him tightly. “I’m so glad you’re here.” She whispered. She pulled away and held her son’s face, studying him.

She was a mess. Her eye makeup smudged; traces of old tears stained on her cheeks. Her brown eyes were bloodshot and tired.

Wilson kissed his mother’s cheek.

“Wilson.” Both turned at the Hubert’s croak. He smiled at the sight of his only child. “My son.”

The boy sniffled, a tear falling upon hearing his father. He walked to the other side of the bed, placing his hands in his father’s. He leaned forward and kissed his father’s forehead. “Hi dad.”

“I’m so glad to see you, my boy.” he closed his eyes, tears falling. “I was afraid I wouldn’t see you in time.” He coughed.

“In time?” he glanced over at his mother. “What?”

A new wave of tears fell from her eyes. She returned to her chair and looked at sadly at her husband. “His heart is failing.” Her chin trembled and she squeezed her eyes shut. “He doesn’t have…” She couldn’t finish the sentence. She stared at her husband. “We’re supposed to grow old together, remember?”

Hubert reached to caress her face. “I know, my love.” He shut his eyes. Tears escaping. “I wanted it to happen so badly.” He looked up at Wilson. “I wanted to be there to meet your future wife, your wedding, meet my grandkids and so much more.” He squeezed Wilson’s hand. “Worst of all, I can’t protect you anymore.”

“Protect me? What are you talking about?” Wilson asked, confused.

“Not now, Huebie.” Marina pleaded. “Please, not now.”

Her husband turned to her now. “I don’t know how much longer I have, Marina. He needs to know.”

Wilson looked between his parents. “What’s going on?”

Hubert took a long deep breath. “I’ve been dreading this moment since the day you were born.” He stared into those golden amber eyes. He’d protected his son for 28 years. Doing everything he could to keep him from knowing the knowledge of the demonic creature bounded to their cursed blood. And now it was time to finally reveal everything. Everything he’d tried so desperately to keep. “My son, my time on this earth is almost done. And I need you to believe every word that is about to leave my mouth.”

 

Wilson nodded. Tears falling from his eyes as he held his father’s hands in both of his.

“Did you ever feel something strange about our house? As if you were being watched? Did you ever feel like you weren’t alone when you were? Did you ever feel touched and no one was around? It was Him. He’s been watching you since you were baby. Something about you has captivated him and he wants you. The moment I draw my last breath he will be free from his imprisonment and he will come for you.”

Wilson narrowed his eyes, confused about his father’s words. “What are you talking about?” He glanced over at his mother, looking for answers.

“The gnomes.” Marina whispered. She wiped her tears on a tissue.

“The gnomes? You mean the excuse you used whenever weird stuff happened at the house?”

“Exactly.” Hubert answered. “It’s been him the whole time.”

“Him who? Who wants me?”

“His name is Maxwell. He’s a demon king bound to the old gold mirror in the foyer near the stairs.”

Again, Wilson looked between his parents. He wasn’t understanding his father’s words at all. “Dad, you need your-“

“-Dammit Wilson!” Hubert croaked and coughed but didn’t care. He needed his son to believe his every word. “You are in danger! I don’t need a lecture about what exists and what doesn’t! There is a demon in the mirror and he’s going to take you as soon as I’m dead!” Tears fell from the father’s eyes. “I’ve fought to protect you from him your whole life and you will listen to everything I say!”

“Sweetie, relax.” Marina cooed. Trying to soothe her husband. She looked at Wilson. “Honey, what your father is saying is true. I know it’s hard to believe, especially since you believe in science but it’s true. Why else would your father tell you to stay away from mirrors when you changed?”

Wilson thought for a moment. “Because it’s ungentlemanly.” He quoted the words his father always said to him.

“No. He enjoyed watching you undress.” Hubert’s face hardened. “I don’t even want to think of the words he said regarding you undressing.”

“Okay, let’s back up for a second. I know you want me to believe you, dad, but it sounds like a bunch of who-ha. If you want me to believe you then you gotta explain it all.”

“Start with your father, Huebie.”

The man sighed. “When my father was your age, he summoned Maxwell and made a deal with him. Wealth for his soul.”

“That seems like a waste.” Wilson commented “He’d just take his soul then and there, right?”

“Normally, yes but Maxwell allowed his victims to live life until they died then he’d collect their souls which is what happened. My father told me about the demon and the deal he made. I was so furious I tried to stop him when the time came to take your grandpa’s soul. I tried to exorcise him, but I messed up on the ritual and accidentally cut my hand.” He showed the scar on his palm. “Instead of banishing him for good, I banished him to the mirror in the foyer and he was bound to my blood. The only way he could ever get out was if someone made a deal with him or…”

“You died.” Wilson finished.

Both parents nodded sadly. “Yes.”

“So-“ Wilson scratched his head. “-is that why you always said grandpa’s money was dirty and why you never used it?”

“Yes” Marina answered.

“Okay, I guess that makes sense. But what doesn’t is if there is a demon in the mirror, why didn’t we move?”

“He would make a deal with the new homeowners and come after us.”

“How? Would they see him or something? You said he’s been watching right? So, he could be seen?”

“Yes” Again answered Marina.

“I’ve looked at that mirror many times before and I never saw anything.”

“Father Bishop baptized you with special holy water. It blinded you until you were 18 but we couldn’t allow you to see him.”

“That’s the real reason why we took that long summer vacation right? And why you dropped me off at college? Why you never let me return home during breaks?”

They nodded. “We didn’t want you to see him.”

“Well, some of this is making sense. I’ve never believed in ghosts or anything religious, but this is making sense.” He looked at both of his parents. “Why you sprayed every mirror in the house with holy water when people were coming over. Some of the weird stuff that happened. Why dad would always yell randomly and how you’d both glare at the mirrors. Was he in all the mirrors?”

“He could move through any of them.”

“Even the bathroom?”

Hubert’s face hardened. “Especially _your_ bathroom.”

Wilson shivered and felt invaded. He processed everything. He didn’t want to believe in all this nonsense but why would his parents make this up on his father’s deathbed? Some of it made sense but if it was all true was there really an afterlife? Was science actually wrong about this?? That...that couldn’t be but how else would this all make sense?

“Why does he want me?” Wilson finally asked. “What does he want with me?”

Both parents were silent. They didn’t want to answer that question. They never wanted to, but they had to. Wilson deserved to know.

“He wants to marry you.”

If Wilson was drinking anything at that moment, he would’ve spat it out. He stared at his parents, confused, appalled and repulsed bright in his eyes.

“He-what? He wants to marry me?? Why?”

“We don’t know. Something about you appeals to him. It has since you were young.”

“Whoa whoa whoa, you mean there’s been a pedophile demon wanting to marry me since I was a kid??”

“In a sense, yes. He didn’t start...lusting over you until you started puberty.”

“I-I didn’t start puberty until I was 12! You mean he’s been-“

“Yup”

“Since I was 12??”

“Yes.”

Wilson’s wide eyes seemed to grow larger. “No wonder you told me to stay away from the mirrors when I changed. I had a pedophile demon checking me out!” He felt disgusted. Absolutely repulsed.

“Now you understand how we felt.” Marina said.

“Why didn’t you guys just take down the mirrors?”

“We couldn’t. Once he was bounded to them, we couldn’t remove them at all. We couldn’t cover them up without him removing them. All we could do was try to ignore him and keep you away from the mirrors.”

It all made sense now. Everything.

He looked at his father, sadness returning to his eyes. “So... when you die, he will be free and come after me? He’ll make me marry him and take me to hell?”

His parents nodded sadly.

“H-how do we stop him? There’s got to be a way to stop him, right?”

“He’s a powerful demon, Wilson. He-“

“-may be powerful but he can be stopped.” A voice said.

The family turned to the door to find Father Bishop in the doorway. The family smiled upon seeing their friend. Wilson didn’t see too much of him except when they went to church in his youth. The tall man approached Hubert’s bedside and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry to see you like this, Hubert. The Lord is at your side.”

“Thank you, Bishop. You said he can be stopped?”

“Yes, there is a way to stop the demon king.”

“There is? How?” Hubert asked, almost desperately

“The Cross Blade. The hilt was made from the very wood of the cross Christ carried on his back with the very blade he was stabbed with. I’ve spent my lifetime looking for that blade and now, I’ve finally found it. Don’t ask me how but I did.”

“That’s wonderful! Then all we have to do is make a deal with Maxwell and then kill him once he’s free.” Hope brimming in the dying man’s tone.

“I’m sorry, Hubert, but the blade is a sacred artifact coming from Jerusalem. There is a ritual they must perform before they physically escort it here to America. It won’t be here for almost two weeks.”

“Two weeks? I’ve only got a few hours left and that fucker is going to come after my son!’ Hubert spat.

“There’s nothing you can do?” Marina asked.

“No. The only thing we can do is buy time.”

“I don't have time.”

“I know, Hubert. It saddens me knowing this, but it won’t be up to you to buy us time.” Bishop looked at Wilson. “It will be you.”

“Me? How can I buy us time?”

Father Bishop sighed and looked over at his dying friend. “The moment Hubert’s soul leaves his body and joins our Father, will be the time when Maxwell breaks free of his chains. And when he does, dear boy, he will come for you. He will stop at nothing, send his demons, destroy the world just to find you. You will have to return to the manor and attempt to exorcise him. It won’t completely rid him, but it will buy us the time we need.”

“Why does it have to be Wilson?” Hubert protested. “That’s putting him in the belly of the beast! That’s serving my son on a silver platter for that piece of sh-!”

“-Huebie!”

Hubert took a deep breath to calm himself. He looked up at the father. “Sorry, Bishop. I didn’t mean to swear in your presence. I just can’t…my only son.” Hubert looked over at Wilson, tears falling from his eyes. He squeezed his hand.

“I know, Hubert, I know.” The holy man looked over at the youngest adult. “You are the one he wants. If either Marina or I entered the house, we wouldn’t last a second. We couldn’t even pull out the bible without being killed on the spot. But you, Wilson, you have a chance.”

Wilson stared back at all the eyes on him. He didn’t really know what to think about this. This was all just too much for him. He never believed in anything religious and suddenly, he must return to his childhood home and exorcise a demon from a bible he didn’t believe in? He glanced over at his father. Hubert was staring at him with tear filled green eyes. Sheer dread floating on the surface underneath that pain and sadness. Wilson could see his father truly did not want him to do this.

But what choice did he have?

Either he wait here for some apparent demon finance he’d never met to whisk him away and take him to hell or he could try exorcise him, buy some time to permanently end the creature that tormented his family his whole life and finally put them both at ease.

Wilson looked at Bishop. “I will do it.”

“No! Wilson! I won’t stand for this! I’ve spent your life trying to protect you and I won’t have you go to him! That’s what he wants!” Hubert protested.

Wilson looked at his father, sadly. “Dad, I don’t have much of a choice. Either he comes for me or I buy us time and stop him once and for all.”

* * *

 

A few hours passed after that. Bishop spoke with Wilson privately and told him everything he needed to say and do in order to exorcise the demon king. He gave him his bible, flask of holy water and his pectoral cross. Everything he’d need when the time came.

“Remember Wilson, we need you to succeed. We need that blade to end Maxwell’s reign forever. We may never have another chance should you fail. He will take you and drag you to hell and you will be tortured for eternity. There is no getting out of there once a demon has taken you.”

“No pressure or anything.” Wilson mumbled to himself and scratched the back of his head. He sighed and took the items and returned to his father’s side.

Hubert Higgsbury was cuddling his sleeping wife. Marina had gotten onto the bed and fit into her husband’s side like a perfect puzzle piece. His fingers stroking through her hair as he sang a very soft lullaby.

“I remember that song.” Wilson spoke in a hushed tone as he entered the room. “You sang it to me when I was small.”

Hubert smiled up at his son and nodded. “That’s right. You remember that? You were only three.”

The young adult shrugged. He walked over to the other side of the bed and smiled. “I remember a lot of stuff from my childhood.” His eyes fell to the custom-made bracelet of Chester’s collar and tag. His smile faded. “I still remember that one night. The night the shadow hand came out of my closet and locked me in there.” His brown eyes glanced up at his father’s. “That was him, wasn’t it? He pulled me into the closet and attacked me.”

Hubert’s smile faded as well. He nodded softly. “He loved scaring you. That’s why we got you Chester. To make you feel safe.”

“He did a good job. I loved that dog.”

Hubert’s gaze fell to the bracelet his son played with. The smile returned when he saw his boy still wearing fingerless gloves. “Never outgrew them, huh?”

Wilson chuckled. “Nope. They add some charm to my daily attire.”

“They do” Hubert laughed. He took a deep breath, coughing as he did. His weary green eyes met saddened amber. The pain in his heart tripled. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what, dad?” Wilson took his father’s hands in his.

“I never wanted this to be your fate. I hoped I would be an old man before you’d have to deal with him. I never intended for you to be the one to risk your life to stop him.” Tears hurried down his face. “Was everything I tried to do in vain?”

“Don’t think that, Dad. You and mom did your best to protect me from him. I thank you for keeping him a secret from me my whole childhood. I don’t think I could have lived a normal life knowing he was always watching me.” Wilson thought for a moment. “Why didn’t you ever send me away? I mean, if you were that worried, why didn’t you send me to a boarding school?”

“Your mother and I considered it once, but we didn’t want a stranger for a son. We wanted to watch you grow and get to know you. Call it selfish but we loved you too much to let you go.”

The familiarity of tears stung behind his eyes. Wilson leaned over and kissed his father’s forehead. “I love you, dad.” He froze and squeezed his eyes shut. He gasped sharply, chin quivering until finally tears escaped down his cheeks and onto his dad’s head. “I love you so much.”

Hubert wrapped his other arm around Wilson’s shoulders and pulled him into the bed to embrace him. He too began crying when his only child started.

Nothing was said. Only silent moments of embrace, feeling each other’s safe and familiar touch, crying as gasps as they tried to breathe against their stuffed-up systems.

“Wilson, I want you to promise me something.” Hubert whispered.

His boy pulled away and stared at his father then nodded. “Anything dad.”

“Do _not_ let Maxwell take you. Do any and everything to prevent him from taking you.” Hubert sniffled. “Promise me.”

“I promise, dad.”

“Good.” He stared at his son and smiled. “You are my pride and joy, Wilson. I love you.”

“I love you too dad.”

* * *

 

Wilson stared up at the giant house. The cold night air blowing by, entangling itself with his hair. He shivered and held himself while continuing to stare. Trickles of tears still falling down his cheeks.

Only a half hour ago his father had passed away.

It had been the hardest thing ever especially since he didn’t get a chance to truly grieve. Bishop practically pushed him out the second Hubert passed. Wilson hardly had a chance to say goodbye. The father had to bless him with holy water to “hide his presence” from the demon king. It would be the only chance he had to sneak up on him.

Still, he didn’t feel right about it. He hated how he couldn’t be with his father, but he knew his dad would want him to do this: to stop Maxwell from taking him. It still unbearably hurt.

He felt something wet hit his cheek. He touched the spot before another water drop struck. He glanced back at the angry sky and saw it was starting to rain. He needed to get in before the rain washed the water and Maxwell could sense him.

Wilson walked to the door and placed the key in the lock. His hand trembled from anxiety. He had no idea what this Maxwell guy looked like or what to expect but he had to do this. So, he turned the key and opened the door.

The young man entered the foyer of his childhood home as quiet as a mouse. His once comforting home now felt unsafe and eerie. It was just as silent as him if not more. Wilson quietly shut the door and pressed himself against the wall, concealing himself in the shadows of the upstairs balcony. He walked quietly, looking around for any sign of the supposed demon. Not that he didn’t believe his parents, he did, but he was still skeptical and a man of science.

And yet here he was, holding the cross and bible with a flask of holy water in his pocket.

Wilson noticed the full-length mirror by the stairs was shattered. He let out a small gasp and quickly shut his mouth. He heard footsteps coming from the top of the stairs. He stealthily slipped behind one of the pillars and held completely still, listening to the footsteps. They reached the top of their grand staircase and stopped.

Silence filled the air again but there was slight tension to it. Wilson’s heart was racing. His body shaking. He swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced sideways where the sound had stopped. His nostrils filled with the rich smell of tobacco. It wasn’t like the smell of cigarettes his father used to smoke. It smelt finer; richer.

The silence dragged on for what felt like an hour. Both presence in the room listening for the other. Wilson let out a slow breath and shut his eyes. This silence was killing him.

A low chuckle rumbled. “I know you are there.” The voice was deep and almost velvet-like. It made Wilson shiver. In a good or bad way, he couldn’t tell.

He clung to the Bible and cross for dear life as he listened.

“Won’t you come out, Bishop?”

 _Bishop?_ Wilson thought. He looked down at the bible and cross in his hand. _Does he think I’m Father Bishop because I have his stuff? Well, better he doesn’t know it’s me._

“Say, pal, are you afraid of me?” the voice sneered. “A holy man afraid of a demon?”

Wilson remained silent. He slowly lifted his hood up to cover his face.

“Why don’t you come out of the shadows.” A sinister laugh followed by something like hushed whispers.

Wilson saw something move out of his peripheral vision. He quickly grabbed the flask of holy water and started splashing water around him. He heard something like a teapot steaming and a hiss come from the voice behind him.

“I should’ve expected this from you, Bishop.” He snarled.

The shadows came back to attack Wilson. He gasped and continued to splash the water, doing his best to keep them away from grabbing him. They were like cobras trying to bite him.

“I knew the moment Hubert Higgsbury died he’d do something to hide the boy from me. I knew you’d try to come back and finish what you had Higgsbury started.”

_What he had started?_

Wilson yelped as one of the shadows gripped his leg. He tried to splash the water, but he’d ran out. He held out the cross in front of them which some hissed and recoiled but that was all he could do before it snatched him out of the shadows towards the staircase. The Bible fell from his hold but fell onto the shadow that held him and hissed, releasing him as it dispersed. Wilson scrambled to his feet and tried to run but the shadowed snakes hissed and blocked his passage.

“Say pal, you are not Bishop. Who are you?”

The snakes started to slither around him. Wilson held the cross out which seemed to work as a barrier until one of the snakes morphed into a hand and snatched the hood off Wilson’s head  

“Well now, isn’t this a delightful surprise!”

The shadows reeled away but kept a close distance to stop if Wilson ran.

“I’d recognize that face and head of hair anywhere.”

Wilson looked at the figure atop the grand staircase, now making his way towards him. He was a tall man in a purple pinstripe suit with shoulder pads that curled in something of a twisted manner. He wore a white undershirt with a black vest and purple tie tucked into the vest with a rose boutonniere on his breast. His facial features sharp. Sharp cheekbones and strong jaw. Thick pale lips with almost sharp teeth digging into a cigar. His hair black and swept to the side, like a businessman. His eyes, as black as coal and cold as ice. It sent a shiver down Wilson’s spine. Especially with how he looked at him.

This was him. This was the demon Maxwell.

Maxwell was just a few feet away when Wilson held the pectoral cross in front of him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and narrowed his eyes.

“Stay back, demon.” Wilson tried to sound brave and confident, but he stammered and sounded like he started puberty again.

Maxwell laughed. “How amusing.” However, he kept his distance.

Instead he started walking around Wilson like a vulture. A wide smile stretched across those thick lips, his black eyes flickering over Wilson’s frame, soaking in his figure. He purred, like a lion about to eat a meal. “Well, well, look at you. You have aged handsomely.”

Indeed, he had. Wilson had grown out of all baby fat. He was lean, not super skinny, maybe even a little toned but nothing extravagant. He sported tight black pants with a white sleeved shirt rolled up to the elbows and red orange vest. The black fingerless gloves he wore from his youth still part of his current fashion. His hair, still in that strange bizarre style but it had gotten longer it seemed. His face more defined now, sharp and bristled with facial hair. He wasn’t much a fan of beards, but the young man wore it well...for now. Despite that, the young man was breathtaking.

He took a step closer. Wilson flinched and whirled around, holding the cross out in front of him. Maxwell looked at the golden cross with a scowl. He glanced back into Wilson’s eyes and the smile returned.

“I always loved the fear in those cognac eyes.”

Wilson trembled. Memories of the night he was taken into the closet filled his mind. He trembled and took another step back. He glanced back when he heard whispered hissing.

“Say pal, cat got your tongue?” the demon asked. He looked at him smugly. “Or at you at a loss of words for finally seeing your betrothed?”

Wilson blinked. “Be-betrothed?”

“And here I thought your parents would have informed you before your father died. But yes, you-” he moved so quickly, Wilson hardly had a chance to react. Maxwell smacked Wilson’s arm, causing him to drop the cross. When he did, Maxwell sprang on him, grabbing his waist and pulled him forward. Wilson gasped and tried to free himself from Maxwell’s hold, but the demon gripped his chin and forced him to meet his gaze. “-are to marry me. It’s been your fate since your birth.”

“So, you’ve been a pedophile since I was born.” Wilson remarked.

Maxwell scowled. “I will disregard that comment this time but next time I won’t hesitate to raise my hand.” His scowl twisted back into a smile as he leaned in. “Now then, my dear, I do believe I’ve waited long enough for my dashing bride to return.” He leaned forward, face inches away from Wilson’s. “Let us return home.”

“H-home? I’m not going anywhere with you!” Wilson wiggled and wormed in the man’s hold. “And I’m not your bride!” Wilson slugged Maxwell in the face.

The demon hissed and accidentally released the boy. Wilson punched Maxwell in the gut then the face, forcing him to the floor.

“You little shit!”

 Wilson turned and grabbed the cross then ran to the pillar he’d hid behind earlier and grabbed the bible. He looked back to see Maxwell recovering. The shadow snakes all swaying over towards him. Wilson quickly opened from the placer and began reading the highlighted area.

“Oh, this is hysterical!” Maxwell snarled an animal-like laugh. “Say pal, are you really trying to exorcise me? How comical! Like father, like son.” The demon stood up but seemed to be taller than before.

Wilson stammered a few times but tried to continue reading. It seemed to be doing _something_ at least. Maxwell would hiss and growl animalistically. However, it wasn’t doing enough to actually stop him from chasing after Wilson. He sent his shadows after him. The young man started running around the large opening, dodging shadows while trying to recite the words from the bible.

Maxwell watched in annoyance as his fiancée pranced around the room trying to evade him. This was ridiculous! He should’ve been back in hell with his newly wedded wife by now! His throne was calling to him and his little queen was here trying to exorcise him. It wasn’t even doing much to the demon.

By this time, Wilson knew his exorcise attempt wasn’t working. He was probably reading or doing something. He really didn’t know what else he could do! The only thing really working was the cross which made him to believe he was reading the wrong section from the bible. He had to find the right section. He started skimming at the other bookmarked areas, reading off anything highlighted.

Maxwell watched and laughed. The boy truly didn’t know what he was doing. As amusing as it was, he was getting impatient. He just wanted to get back to Hell with Wilson in tow.

He stretched his arm out. “Get him.”

Shadows emerged from all around him. They were creatures of all kinds, mostly snake-like or something that could grab him. They were like a giant wave stretching out to crash over Wilson and nab him. Try as he might, he couldn’t run fast enough before the shadows crashed over him. He felt them all over him, touching, grabbing and pulling him in every which way.

“L-let go of me!” Wilson demanded.

The shadows dispersed only four remaining. One on each wrist and one on each ankle. They held him firmly in place while he tried to break free of their grasp.

Maxwell smirked and beckoned the shadows to him.

They yanked the young man over to their ruler then forced him on his knees and kept him in place.

“Say pal, I do love seeing you kneeling before me.” Maxwell walked up to Wilson. He towered over him, looking down at him. Wilson glowered up at him.

Maxwell slapped Wilson hard across the face. He would’ve fallen to the ground had the shadows not held him in place. He forcefully gripped Wilson’s chin up to meet his cold gaze.

“I’ll punish you properly when we return to Hell.” He snapped his fingers. The shadows on his ankles disappeared but the ones around his wrists became handcuffs. “Now, then it is time to go. Say goodbye to your home world, darling. It’ll be the last you ever see it.” He hoisted Wilson to his feet and pressed him into his chest, wrapping his arm securely around his waist and locking him in like a seatbelt. He then began summoning a portal to hell.

“W-w-wait!” Wilson protested. However, Maxwell ignored him until Wilson said, “Let’s make a deal.”

The demon king stopped and looked down at the young Higgsbury. He released him for a moment, Wilson took a few steps back. “A deal?” He chuckled. “And what type of deal would that be?”

Wilson took a deep breath. “Let me stay here just until my father’s burial service.” He stared up at the demon, mustering the best puppy eyes he could. “Let me stay and help my mom with his funeral and say goodbye to both her and my father. In return, I-I’ll willingly go with you and become your bride.”

Maxwell stared at him a moment, pondering this. “Funeral, hm? What involves funeral planning and how long does it take?”

“Well, uh, we’ve got to meet with a funeral director, decide what type of service to have, make arrangements for the funeral and cemetery, order flowers, mail out and inform family and friends-- Uh, it could take a few weeks.”

“Then my answer is no. My patience has long reached its peak. I’ve been waiting to return to my throne with you for far too long. Even, so, how would I trust you are truly preparing for the funeral and not trying to find a way to rid me? Hm? You attempted to exorcise me, did you not? And surely, pal, Father Bishop was the one who put you up to it. I’m sure there is something up his sleeve. No, no, we will leave now.”

“No! Please Maxwell!” Wilson begged.

The demon froze again. He looked down at his human bride, arched a brow then smiled. He trailed along Wilson’s jawline then gripped his chin. “Say my name again.”

“Maxwell.”

The demon purred. “Again”

“Maxwell.” Wilson didn’t know why it made him sick to say his name. It was like a foul taste on his tongue or a swear he wasn’t allowed to say.

Again, the demon purred. “Say pal, I’ve been waiting almost three decades to hear my name on those pretty lips.” He caressed them with his thumb.

Wilson allowed the unwanted caresses from the demon. He needed to get the demon to agree. The exorcise failed miserably so if the demon would accept this deal, he’d get his two weeks and end his alleged fiancées life.

“Hm, alright, darling. I will accept your deal as my wedding gift to you, however, there are a few conditions to be added.” The demon agreed. He held up his index finger. “One; you have two weeks to take care of the arrangements. No more, no less.” He added a second finger. “Two; you are to ask me permission to leave. I will decide whether you may go. If I allow you, you are to return here within the time frame. I will force you back if you don’t and believe me, pal, you won’t enjoy it.”

Wilson nodded and bowed his head. “I understand.” He looked up through his lashes. “And I will marry you after the two weeks?”

Maxwell’s face darkened. Lust filled his eyes and his smile stretched across his lips. “Oh no, darling, you will marry me now. I will not wait a moment longer. That is my end of the deal.”

The demon knelt before Wilson and opened his bare palm where a whisk of shadows whirled around and morphed into a black velvet ring box. Maxwell opened the box and revealed a giant red diamond with little white and purple diamonds surrounding it. “Wilson Percival Higgsbury, will you accept the deal and become my queen. Right here, right now?”

Wilson took two steps back, eyes wide in shock as he ogled the ring. He should’ve expected something outrageous and expensive looking coming from the demon. He was a dapper type of creature.

The young human sighed and thought about his options. He didn’t have any. Either he declines and Maxwell takes him away for eternity or he accepts, marries the demon right now but have time to end the demon.

He had no choice.

He offered his left hand. “Yes.”


	7. Chapter 7

Maxwell grinned. He pulled off Wilson’s glove and pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto his ring finger. Shadows swirled around the finger then absorbed into the human’s skin and began turning his hand black.

“Wh-what’s happening?” Wilson panicked.

“Fear not, doll, the ring is recognizing you as my queen.” the demon answered.

The shadows dispersed after a second and returned to Wilson’s pale skin, however, it left behind shadow-like tattoos.

Maxwell clapped his hands together. “Well then! I suppose I better start preparations for our wedding.” His eyes fell to Wilson and he offered his hand. “Come here, darling. You’ll want to be close to me.”

Wilson wasn’t sure how true that statement would be. “Why?”

Maxwell smiled eerily. “I’m opening up a portal to hell. Once I do my demons will sprout out of there and more than likely come to antagonize you. And quite frankly pal, I’d rather they not touch what’s mine. They tend to get handsy. Especially the succubae and incubi.”

Wilson frowned deeply at that. He didn’t want any sex demons near him. But was getting close to a demon wanting to marry him any better? Probably not.

He refused.

Maxwell smirked. “Suit yourself.”

He stretched his arm out. Shadows swirled around Maxwell’s hand and then out in front of him, making a large door. The door opened and black blurs flooded out like a swarm of flies. The demons laughed menacingly as the blew pass them. They flew around the opening of the room, knocking shit over while others swarmed around Maxwell and Wilson.

“Boss! Boss! You’re back!” They screeched. “You’ve been gone so long!”

“Yes, I was detained.” Maxwell answered, tone casual and professional; businesslike

“Oh, what have we here?” They noticed Wilson beside him. “A human? Boss did you get a new human soul for us to torment?” They snickered sinisterly.

The sex demons got closer to Wilson. The human looked at them as the winked and blew kisses at him. Wilson frowned and inched closer to Maxwell.

“Oh, boss is this a new plaything for us?” They started caressing Wilson’s bearded face. “He’s a pretty little thing.”

 “He’s got a good body.” They started enclosing around Wilson. Touching his body, wrapping their arms around his neck and waist.

“S-stop it!” Wilson tried to remove himself from them, but they kept clinging on to him.

“Aw he has a cute voice! Can we play with him, boss?” They began to sexually harass him.

They were touching his ass and trying to undo his shirt and vest. They managed a few buttons, revealing some of his chest hair. Then they moved to his pants to try and unbutton that. Before Wilson had a chance to stop them Maxwell grabbed him by the waist and yanked him over and pressed their chests together.

“This is _my_ human.” Maxwell snarled. “Touch him again and you will regret it!” He growled through his teeth.

Immediately, the sex demons recoiled from Wilson. The human trembled in Maxwell’s hold. He feared what this demon was capable of.

Maxwell noticed this. He looked down and cupped Wilson’s face with an eerie smile. “Now look what you’ve done. You’ve frightened my little bride.”

“I should’ve expected this was why you were gone for almost three decades.” A female voice said.

“Come now Charlie, you know me better than that. You’re making me sound like an incubus instead of the king.” He looked over at the approaching female. “Have I ever been gone so long in pursuit of a spouse?”

The female demon, Charlie, made a face. She had short black curled hair with a red rose--much like Maxwell’s--behind her right ear. Her eyes were black with white pupils. She wore a long desert pink dress that trailed after her as she walked.

She looked at the king then the human boy in his grasp. “That’s a first. You were gone so long you were seeking a human male? What’s so special about him?”

The lips of the demon king curled. “He’s a Higgsbury.”

Charlie’s eyes widened. “Cameron Higgsbury’s decedent?”

Maxwell nodded. “This is his grandson.”

“It all makes sense then. What are you proposing to do with him?”

“Say pal, I’m going to wed him. Right here and right now.” Maxwell summoned a black cane and tapped the heel on the floor. The room fell silent immediately. “My subjects, I ‘ve been gone for quite some time. Truth is, I was imprisoned by Cameron Higgsbury’s son. He tried to exorcise me and when it failed, he used blood to bind me to his lifeline. I was trapped within that foul looking glass there.” He pointed to the shattered one before them. “Hubert Higgsbury used every method to keep me from escaping and even limited my power. I spent many days wasting away trying to find a way to get my revenge on that human and then he gave me the perfect method.” He grabbed Wilson and threw him at the floor to his feet. “His only son.”

The demons in the room began howling in approval. Wilson sat up and looked at the creatures laughing. They were all ugly and monstrous looking. Horned with talons, spikes along their bodies, trident tails with sharp teeth. Only a few looked human, which were mostly the sex demons, but they were just as terrifying as the creature-like ones. Wilson would be lying if he said he wasn’t terrified. He’d spent his whole life not believing in these things yet here was proof before him. Laughing and mocking him.

“What a sad excuse for a human.”

“His soul looks delicious.”

“What’s your plan, your majesty?”

Maxwell placed both hands on his cane and stared down at the human cowering at his feet. He smiled. “I plan to wed him.” His black eyes lingered on Wilson a moment more before he looked around the room. “I’ve made a deal with this Higgsbury boy. We will stay here for two weeks while he wraps up his life here and in return, he will wed me today.” His gaze fell back to Wilson. “I’ve been lusting over this little Higgsbury for quite some time.”

Wilson shivered, not liking the look of hunger blazing in those eyes.

Maxwell chuckled. “With that being said, we have a wedding to prepare for!” The demon king looked over to Charlie. “Say pal, be a dear and help my dashing bride get ready for the ceremony.”

“Me? Your majesty, wouldn’t it be better if I planned the wedding? I’m far better than you are. In any case, I need to fill you in with everything that’s happened in the years you were gone.” Charlie insisted.

Maxwell pondered for a moment. He glanced around the room, observing the demons celebrating the occasion while some stared at Wilson a little too earnestly. Wilson had noticed the looks he was receiving and was trying to make himself smaller.

“For the sake of my bride it would be best if you prepared him. I’d feel more comfortable knowing you were keeping an eye on him and anyone else trying to get their hands on him.”

Charlie sighed but nodded. “Understood.” She looked down at Wilson. “Follow me, human.”

“Charlie, use the room straight ahead as the bride’s room. I’ve already placed his wedding attire in there.” Maxwell pointed at the room directly in front of him.

Wilson’s eyes widened then looked up at his future husband. “That’s my parent’s room.”

“It was.” The demon replied with a twisted grin. “On your feet, darling. There’s much to do.” Maxwell summoned a shadowed hand to make the human stand. Wilson naturally reacted with fear and tried to run from it. The hand grabbed him and handed him over to Charlie.

The she-demon took Wilson’s arm and escorted him to his parent’s bedroom. She opened the door then almost threw him inside before she shut it behind them. Charlie turned to face the human staring at the attire laid out on the bed. She walked over to gape too and found its style most bizarre.

“Do you humans normally wear that when you are to be wedded?” She asked him.

“They’re usually separated. Not made into one.” Wilson replied quietly.

The attire before them was both a wedding tux and a wedding dress made into one. The upper part was a white tux with white button shirt and bowtie. The sleeves were also white, big and poofy almost princess-like sleeves. The bottom part were tight white slacks with a ball gown attached to the hip with poofy peplums. However, they seemed to only cover the back and not the front. It literally looked like a wedding dress and tux had a baby and this was it.

Charlie made a face then glanced down at the human. She looked at him in disgust, not understanding what her king saw in this pitiful being. Her eyes glanced down to his hand then the giant rock on his finger.

She arched a brow. “It that the ring?”

Wilson nodded, keeping his gaze from her.

“Show it to me.” Charlie demanded.

Wilson hung his head and lifted his hand to show the female demon. She didn’t touch him but simply studied it. “That’s one of his personal favorite gems.” She looked at the human. “He’s never given one to any of his previous brides. He must really like you for whatever reason.”

“He was married before? What happened to his other wives?” Wilson asked, eyes glancing through his think lashes at the demon beside him. She was frightening but not so much as the others.

“Of course, he was married before. He’s our _king._ ” She looked down at him like he was the dumbest piece of shit in the world before she answered his other question. “He grew bored and killed them.” She smirked. “You better please him or you will share the same fate, _human_. Now start preparing yourself. His Grace doesn’t like to wait and from the sounds of it, he’s anticipated this marriage for a long time.” Charlie walked over to the door.

“Wh-where are you going?” Wilson stammered. Feared of being left alone for any of the other demons to come get him.

She threw him a look. “Regardless of what King Maxwell says, he doesn’t know how to plan a wedding.”

“What about the other demons?”

“I will handle that.” She stared at him a moment then snapped her fingers. “There. Maxwell isn’t a fan of beards. Now get dressed.” She left.

Wilson blinked and touched his jaw. He gasped at the smooth skin. No trace of hair at all on his jaw. He sighed and held himself and looked around the room, anticipating the other demons to appear in thin air and attack him but nothing happened.

He turned back to the dress but froze when he saw a black shadow resembling Maxwell next to it. The human backed away from it and clung onto the wall for dear life. He stared wide eyed at it and waited for it to attack him. It didn’t do anything. Just stood there then pointed at his wedding attire then tapped his wrist.  It wanted him to hurry. The young man guessed this was what Charlie meant when she said she’d handle it. This shadow of his pursuer would keep the others away.

Wilson took a deep breath to calm himself. The sting of tears dwelled behind his eyes. He wished this was all a nightmare he could wake up from. A few tears escaped and fell down his cheek. He sniffed and removed his other glove then began unbuttoning the rest of his vest and shirt then tossed it to the side. He slipped off his shoes and socks then removed his pants. He felt exposed. He glanced up at the shadow. It had no eyes, but he knew it was staring at him. He held himself and walked over to the bed. He picked up the top and found the tux and sleeves were seamed together but the bowtie and white under shirt weren’t. He put on the white shirt then the bow once it was buttoned up. He slipped on the weird tux and buttoned that together. He slipped on the pants, finding it wasn’t connected to the giant bodice piece but was a little tighter than it should be. He glanced down at found they were practically a thick layer of skin; framing every inch of his lower body from his hips to his calves. He huffed then slipped the princess-like gown over the pants.

The bride-to-be walked over to the full-length mirror beside the dresser. This mirror must’ve been placed once Maxwell was freed; There’d never been a mirror in the bedroom before. He stared at his reflection, seeing the bizarre wedding attire on him. It didn’t look too horrible on him, but it was still a weird thing to see on his person. The tux part of the ensemble was made of expensive satin, fitting his form perfectly yet leaving him breathing room. The white female part of the dress was silk and covered with lace. Wilson stared at himself. His eyes lifting to meet his reflection’s. He couldn’t help but think about all the times he looked into the mirrors there was a demon looking back at him with lustful eyes.

Wilson shivered.

There was a tap on his shoulder. Wilson looked up to see his shadow fiancé behind him holding a pair of white gloves. The human glanced over his shoulder at the pair of gloves. He sighed sadly and took them. However, the gloves turned into shadows and wrapped around his arms covering them up to his elbows in white lace. He held his arms in front of him and examined the design. His eyes fell to the giant red rock on his finger. He sighed sadly and glanced back up to his reflection. Tears fell from his eyes.

 _How did my life come to this?_ He thought. _My dad dead and within an hour I’m engaged to a demon._

Another tap on his shoulder. Wilson looked up to see the shadow holding a bouquet of roses and black thorns and a tiara crown. It was a mahogany colored tiara with red, white and purple diamonds. He turned around and reached for them, but the shadow shook his head. It wanted to put it on. Wilson sighed and bowed his head allowing the shadow to place the tiara on. Wilson couldn’t help but blush. He was embarrassed about this whole thing. The shadow Maxwell handed him the bouquet. Wilson took it and stared at the roses and squeezed his eyes shut.

He opened his eyes at the sound of a knock on the door. Wilson opened his eyes and looked up at the door to see Charlie entering. She looked him up and down, face blank then stared at him.

“His highness has an odd taste in wedding clothes.” She shrugged. “But it is his choice. Come on, the wedding is starting.” She beckoned him forward.

The human sighed and made his way towards her. She gave him another overlook then opened the door out for him. Wilson peeked out and saw a red carpet stretched from the bedroom to the top of the grand staircase. Along the carpet were fancy plant holders with a bouquet of roses, thorn bushes and peacock feathers that followed up until the staircases. At the top was an arch following that same design; thorn bush with roses blooming and peacock feathers tied at the legs of the arch.

“Come on, human. You don’t want to make him wait any longer do you?” Charlie snapped.

No, he did. Very much so.

She pulled him out of the room and shoved him forward. He nearly fell on the floor, but shadow Maxwell caught him before he fell. The shadow helped him up to his feet then placed the wedding bouquet back into his hold then pointed at a figure standing at the bottom of the stairwell before it vanished.

“Go on!” Charlie whispered before she too vanished.

Wilson swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked around the room, seeing demons sitting in rows beside the aisle. They gawked at him, making the human feel uneasy. Wilson whimpered and looked ahead then reluctantly took a step forward.

Music started up the moment he took his first step. The demons rose when he walked by. They muttered and whispered while watching him go. Wilson was super self-conscious and just wanted to get away from them but at the end of the carpet was Maxwell and he didn’t know if that was much better.

Wilson got closer to the stairwell and was able to see Maxwell better. He was dressed in a silky slim black tux with two long tailcoats almost curling like his shoulder pads. He wore a white vest with an ascot tie folded neatly behind his vest. He stood proud and tall, white gloved hands folded in front of him. He wore an imperial state styled crown laced with all sorts of gems but the one in front was red matching the one Wilson bore on his finger.

The demon grinned at his approaching bride. His black eyes soaking up Wilson in the attire he’d provided. He looked delectable in such a slim fitting attire. He’d waited far too long for this moment. He was giddy with glee.

When the human boy finally reached him, he offered his hand. Wilson looked at him with sad eyes but accepted the offer. The smile on the demon’s face grew.

“Say pal, you look ravishing.” Maxwell purred.

Wilson blushed but said nothing. He allowed Maxwell to escort him up the stairs until they reached the top. They walked to the arch then stood and waited for Charlie to recite the human words of matrimony. Naturally, she replaced every holy word with theirs.

Maxwell’s eyes were fixated on his bride. His dark heart pounding against his chest as he stared at that pretty young thing. His lust growing with every minute. He tightened his hold on the boy’s hand, gaining a small reaction from him. Wilson glanced at their hands then down at the floor, a light blush on his pale cheeks.

Oh, he was going to devour and deflower the fuck out of that boy.

“Do you, King Maxwell, take this human to be your lawfully wife? To have and to hold for the rest of eternity?”

Maxwell grinned. “I do.”

Wilson gulped at the deep purr.

“And do you, Wilson Higgsbury, take our Demon King to serve and worship only him for the rest of your life?”

Wilson whimpered. He bit his lip and glanced at their hands then up to meet Maxwell’s hungry gaze. The demon king arched a brow.

“You made a deal with me, darling.” Maxwell warned. “Do not forget.”

Wilson closed his eyes. _It’s only temporary until I get that blade._

He opened them. “I do.”

Maxwell grinned.

“Then with the power vested in me. I now pronounce you demon king and wife.” She smiled at Maxwell. “You may kiss your bride.”

“Oh. I’ve waited a long time for this moment.” Maxwell said taking a step towards Wilson.

The human reflectively stepped back. Maxwell gripped the back of the boy’s head and shoved him forward to claim his lips. He released a low drawn out moan causing Wilson to tremble. That’s sound alone told him just how long and badly the demon desired this.

Wilson’s lips were chapped and dried. Maxwell licked across them, his saliva coating them into becoming soft. The boy whimpered in protest and even recoiled slightly but he didn’t get far with Maxwell’s hand almost digging into his neck. Another little whine escaped the boy’s throat.

The kiss was slow and careful, nothing Wilson was expecting for how badly the demon drooled for him. It was delicate and not entirely unpleasant like he’d expected. Maxwell’s lips were warm and politely meshed into his. His teeth nibbled against his bottom lip then again licked across it. He was asking politely for entrance. Wilson wasn’t sure what came over him, but he allowed access. Maxwell’s lips moved against Wilson’s, encouraging him to do the same. Again, Wilson obligated and kissed back.

Maxwell tasted like cigars and whiskey but smelt like expensive cologne he’d once inhaled at the mall when he and his father were heading to a tailor. Again, it wasn’t completely unpleasant, and he even found he liked the taste on his mouth.

The demon slipped his arms around Wilson’s waist, pulling him in. Wilson instinctively flinched but allowed it, his hands were pressed upon Maxwell’s chest, feeling the firm body underneath the suit.

His face flushed and heated up a bit more as Maxwell’s kiss deepened. The hunger Wilson anticipated revealed itself and dominated the kiss. There was more passion now, yet the hunger was ever present. Their pace moving faster than before, Wilson’s breath escaping with the brief smack of their lips. He whined a little, pleasure or not, he didn’t know. His head was spinning with Maxwell’s scent and taste. His cheeks flared red and heated like he was in a sauna.

Maxwell finally pulled away; a small trail of saliva kept them connected. Wilson’s eyes opened; never realizing they fell. His vision was hazy, and he would’ve collapsed had Maxwell not held him.

His vision started to clear, and his cheeks grew another shade of red when he apprehended he’d just had one of the best kisses of his life and it was with the demon king; now his husband.

His eyes widened in horror at the sudden realization.

Maxwell chuckled and gripped Wilson’s chin. Wilson blinked and the fear emerged from the foggy haze.

Maxwell grinned sadistically and said, “You are finally mine now, little Higgsbury.”

 _What have I done?_ Wilson thought.

“Come now, wife.” Maxwell said taking Wilson’s arm, dragging him down the stairs.

“Sir, your orders?” Charlie asked following beside them.

Maxwell reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped. He looked at the room awaiting then down at his newly wedded wife. His fingers fidgeted in anticipation. “Do what you like.” He said. His eyes never leaving Wilson’s. “It’s time for my honeymoon.”

Wilson’s eyes became wider. Before he had a moment to say anything, Maxwell was marching towards his parent’s bedroom with him firmly in toe.

“But sir, I need to fill you in with what you’ve missed.”

The room suddenly became louder with demons hallowing a bunch of nonsense. They all seemed to want to speak with their long-lost king right at that exact moment. Had they forgotten he’d _just_ got married?

“Enough!” He snapped and the room fell silent.

“It is my wedding night and I will be spending it with my wife. Everything can wait until the morning. If anyone disturbs me for the remainder of the night you will cease to exist. Understood?”

The demons fell silent but nodded.

“Good.” Maxwell opened the bedroom door and threw Wilson inside.  

Wilson tripped on his dress and fell on the floor. He froze when he heard the bedroom door lock and footsteps stop in front of him. The human looked up and found the demon grinning down at him. He shivered and held himself.

“Say pal, are you a virgin?” Maxwell asked.

“Wh-wha?”

Maxwell rolled his eyes. “Are you a virgin?”

Wilson was afraid to answer that question. What would happen if he said yes? What would happen if he said no? What would happen if the demon found out he was lying? He didn’t think there would be a good reaction from any answer.

“Answer me!” Maxwell demanded.

Wilson flinched. “N-no.” He decided to answer honestly. He didn’t want to know how he’d react to a lie.

The demon narrowed his eyes. He gripped Wilson by his arm and hoisted him to his feet. Wilson flinched back then tensed when he felt the demon’s hand gently grab the side of his face and forced him to look at him.

The demon was smiling. “Afraid of me, darling?” He leaned into Wilson’s ear. “I love seeing the fear in those pretty eyes.” He licked the shell of Wilson’s ear then pulled back. His features faltered a moment, looking serious yet intimidating. “So, you are no longer a virgin.” He growled, lips curled into a snarl, clearly displeased about this. His grip tightened on Wilson’s arm. Wilson whimpered. Maxwell studied his wife a moment. His features lightened. His finger gently caressed along Wilson’s jawline. “Well, I suppose it isn’t your fault. You were unaware your body belonged to me. Was it a male or female you were intimate with?”

“A fe-female.”

Maxwell’s features immediately lightened at this. “Oh?” He chuckled darkly then wrapped his free arm around Wilson’s waist and pulled him close. “So, then you _are_ a virgin. This is most excellent news then. I get to deflower my bride as planned.”

“P-planned? How long have you wanted this?” Wilson recoiled.

“A very long time.” Maxwell replied darkly.

Wilson trembled again but had no time to react when Maxwell smashed their lips together then forced Wilson into the bed.

“Th-this is my parent’s bed! We can’t-“

“-that’s exactly why we can and will!” Maxwell interrupted him. He shoved him face forward, forcing him on his hands and knees. “How more perfect can it be to deflower you where you were created.” The demon began clawing off Wilson’s pants.

Wilson began to fight back. Terror flooding his veins at the thought of being raped on his parent’s bed. The terror of being raped itself! He began resisting. Shoving back against the demonic man shredding his pants apart. It was futile and the result ended with his pants gone but the laced skirt was still wrapped around his waist.

“Don’t resist me, _darling_.” Maxwell snarled as the human fought back. “It’ll only make it more painful for _you_.”

Wilson didn’t care. His fight or flight instinct kicking in. He elbowed Maxwell in the face then slugged him in the gut when he was caught off guard. He scurried off the bed and ran for the door. He juggled the handle but found it to be locked.

 The air around him became suffocating. He heard an animalistic growl and peeked over his shoulder to find his demonic husband recovered with a dark and dangerous expression plastered on his face. He stretched his arm out, calling shadows which shot at Wilson and wrapped around his limbs. They forced his wrists to connect behind his back then yanked him forward to Maxwell, forcing him at the floor of his feet. His tiara toppled off his head when he reached them. Maxwell slapped him across the face, leaving a pink handprint on his cheek. The demon king yanked him up by his hair and stared sternly into his wife’s eyes.

“You will regret that!” He snarled then shoved Wilson back to the bed, headfirst again and kept his face in the blankets a moment to cut off his air supply. Wilson struggled against him, trying to regain air in his lungs. “I was planning to be a little merciful for my wife’s first time but after that stunt I’ve changed my mind.”

He snapped his fingers and his shadows wrapped around Wilson, pinning him to the bed and forced his legs apart. Maxwell pushed the skirt to the side to reveal his briefs. The demon smiled and brought a talon to the fabric and cut it like it was nothing more than mere tissue paper. He sliced the other side then tossed the fabric to the floor and admired the boy’s ass and the exposed pink bud. His hands massaging the muscle and probing around the bud.

Wilson was blushing furiously. He felt so exposed and honestly positioned in this way, a whore. He tried to fight his restraints, but it was like trying to get out of a spiderweb.

“A shame. I should’ve given you a garter.” He chuckled as he stared at Wilson’s thighs, running a talon along the skin, barely breaking the surface but enough to leave a pink line trailing after.

Wilson winced. He felt that precise pain before. In his youth when he thought he scratched himself on something, but it was this monster the whole time. Scratching him and leaving his marks on him. He shivered.

He tensed hearing a zipper and then shuffling of clothing. He tried to look back, but the dress blocked him from view. “Please.” Wilson cried. “Please don’t do this.”

Maxwell laughed. “The more you beg the more inclined I am to do so. Your pleas fall on deaf ears, love.”

Wilson’s body tensed against the wet slick sensation rubbing against him. He whimpered pathetically. Maxwell’s laugh was uncomforting and only confirmed his fear. He shook his head and tried to fight against his assailant.

“No! No no no no no!” Wilson wiggled and wormed.

Maxwell gripped onto Wilson’s hips and attempted to slide his huge length in, but Wilson’s was too tight to accept it. He frowned and thought about using lube just to get inside but recalling his wife’s previous stunt he didn’t think he deserved it. He would just have to fight his way in.

And he did. He shoved the head into Wilson’s little hole. The head managed to jam its way in, but the demon really did have to push his way in. It wasn’t easy but the payoff was worth it.

Wilson screamed. Oh, did he scream. It was an ear shattering scream with so much shrill and pain you could feel it in your nerves and tingle with the vibration bouncing from the walls. Tears immediately burst from his eyes, hot, almost scolding like liquid magma. His knuckles were white from how badly he was clenching his fists; his nails piercing his own flesh.

It all felt so wrong. It hurt so badly.

His muscles were denying the invasion of Maxwell’s cock. They fought back from the thick invader, but without prevail. Maxwell slammed his dick through the ring of muscles. He moaned at the tightness and heat which enveloped his senses. Wilson was everything Maxwell ever desired. He wrapped around his cock perfectly snug. Maxwell growled and trembled with lust. He began to move. He didn’t even try to let Wilson get adjusted (not that he could) and started fucking him raw. It was a little difficult with no lube which after a few thrusts he pulled out and used nightmare fuel as lube. He didn’t seem bothered by the amount of blood seeping down Wilson’s thighs while he applied himself nor the constant sobbing escaping that pretty mouth.

When he was fully lubed, he gripped the human and reinserted himself. Again, Wilson screamed, just as loud as before. Now he was left with a cold stinging sensation, like an icicle created from the coldest of air, like the Antarctic.

“P-please!” Wilson sobbed. “Take it out!”

“We’re just getting started.” Maxwell laughed. He pushed his way through until the hilt of his length was fully swallowed up into Wilson’s ass. Only then did he continue his prodding.

The demon grunted as he moved, it was still difficult but not so much now that he had a lube of some sort. Wilson’s body still resisted but it slowly started to loosen up the more it was penetrated. It hurt regardless, there was no pleasure in this. Nothing but pain, pain and more pain.

Wilson was crying so much there was a puddle on the blankets. He was sweating all over, feeling it stick to his thighs.

To his relief, Maxwell came. It filled Wilson completely, dripping out of whatever opening it could, down his leg. He trembled and sobbed, drool dripping the sides of his mouth. He felt so disgusting, so full. However, Maxwell didn’t pull out. Oh no, they were just getting started.

 

* * *

 

Wilson awoke in the most agonizing pain he’d ever felt. He felt like his body was hit by a train then ripped to shreds and poorly sewn back together. He felt like he was tearing his eyelids open after they were glued shut. He managed but not without crying then he couldn’t stop. The tears were like endless rain during a storm, cascading down his cheeks, off his nose to soak into the pillow he laid on. He was surprised he had more tears to shed after last night. That only made them fall faster.

His demon husband fucked him endlessly. Dry and relentless. Raped in every position, hands always bound in some way. Pain in every moment. Humiliation in every second.

He shut his eyes and trembled. He just wanted to die. Everything hurt and he was just so depressed. He hurt unbelievably and never got a chance to say goodbye to his dad.

His heart ached worse than his body. He couldn’t say his last words to his father. He couldn’t be with his mother to console and comfort her. His mother...was she okay? Was she worried about him? Where was she? Did she stay at the hospital or did she go to a hotel? He needed to call her. He needed to go see her.

But he needed to ask Maxwell permission to leave.

He opened his eyes. Tears continued to fall but he needed to get up. He needed to get out of here and see his mom. He needed to be held by her and comforted like when he was a child. He desperately needed it.

He attempted to sit up, but he was in so much pain. He bit his lip but endured. He whimpered and fell back in the bed. He attempted again; this time successful. He sat at the edge of the bed, his eyes drifted down to his body, still nude after Maxwell tore his clothes apart and painted his figure with bitemarks and hickey’s.

The sound of footsteps approaching caused him to tense up. He looked up with fear brimming in his eyes, ready for whatever Maxwell was about to do to him. However, it wasn’t really Maxwell. It was his shadow. It stood before him in silence holding a note and handed it to him. Wilson blinked at the shadow then reached out and took the note. He unfolded it and read it.

**_Good Morning my Queen,_ **

**_A bath has been drawn and a pair of fresh clothing await in the bathroom. Your presence is requested in my throne room once you’re finished._ **

**_Your Husband._ **

“YoUr PrEsEnCe Is ReQuEsTeD iN mY tHrOnE rOoM.” Wilson mocked with a scoff.

He sighed deeply and looked up at the shadow, seeing it point towards the master bathroom. Wilson frowned.

 _I **really** don’t want to take a bath, but I need to be cleaned up._ He thought.

He looked up at the shadow still pointing. He sighed and attempted to stand. His legs were shaking. He held onto the end table for support. When he managed to stand, he slowly walked towards his parent’s bathroom, using furniture to support his way there.

He reached the giant bathroom and saw indeed a bath was drawn. The water was still steaming and filled with scented bath salts. However, Wilson just couldn’t find it in himself to move towards it. He couldn’t possibly bend down, right into the hot water that would definitely hurt worse than anything. Especially squatting down. No, he would take a shower.

Wilson moved over to the shower and pulled the knobs then adjusted it to the temperature he wanted. He glanced down at the ring on his hand. He struggled to remove it, but it didn’t budge. It was snug tight; like it was a part of his flesh. He lightly traced the shadow-like markings engraved in his skin. It reminded him of henna tattoos. Sure, looked like them anyways, in a twisted sort of way.

 Again, Wilson sighed and looked to the shower water. Deciding not to waste anymore hot water, he stepped in. He hissed at first, the hot water like heated nails on every bruise, bitemark and scratch plaguing his pale skin. He clung to the cold wall a moment before attempting it again. The human whimpered again but allowed his body to adjust this time and thankfully it became more relaxing and less painful.

A moan escaped his lips and he closed his eyes.

The water droplets slid down his aching body, soaking into his flesh and relaxing his tense muscles. It always amazed him how something so simple as water could relax and almost rejuvenate his sore body. Naturally, it still fucking hurt and he’d be walking like there was a stick up his ass (more like a branch) but he still felt a lot better; better than the bath would’ve felt.

Despite this relaxing water, the human couldn’t help but feel disgusting; unclean. He could still feel Maxwell’s every touch on him. He could feel the claws which scratched his skin, the fangs which sunk and pierced into untainted flesh, the sick suckling sounds as his mouth claimed his throat and the tongue tracing against his vein like a fucking vampire. He trembled and suddenly felt cold against the hot water. Wilson grabbed the nearby loofah and soap and began scrubbing himself clean. He rubbed all over himself, nearly scrapping the top layer of his skin off. His pale complexion was pink from the water temperature but now red from how frantically and rough he cleansed his body. It did nothing, however. He still felt Maxwell’s ghostly touches on him. It flashed through his mind maybe the shadow version of himself snuck into the bathroom and was the cause of this feeling. That was an uncomfortable thought.

He sighed and stopped scrubbing his flesh off. It didn’t matter how many times he cleaned himself, he still felt dirty. He could spend hours trying to scrub that feeling away but, in the end, he’d look like a red prune with fucked up skin.

The human reached for the shampoo and massaged the soap in his long hair clinging to the nape of his neck. He always thought he looked like a punk rocker or even Fabio when his hair was wet. It always looked strange to him but once it dried and poofed back up into his unusually hair style he felt more like himself.

He froze for a moment, recognizing the scent as his dad’s; reminiscing when he was a child and his father would scoop him in his arms and hold him after a long day of work. The stinging of tears dwelled in his eyes again. He sniffled and scrubbed the suds out of his hair then quickly moved to the conditioner. His father flashed through his mind again, the scent causing old memories to surface. The pain in his heart grew and Wilson couldn’t help but cling to his bare chest. Then he wept. It started off as a little gasped cry but gradually grew into an uncontrollable sob. He covered his eyes with his fists and shook his head.

He needed to see his mom. He needed to be comforted badly. Needed to see her face and tell him everything would be fine even if it was a lie.

Several minutes passed before Wilson managed to calm down. He finally turned off the water and reached for a towel. He slowly began to dry himself; thankful the towel was so soft. After his scrubbing session his skin was very raw, and it just felt nice. He mewed in pain when he dried his lower body. He bit his scabbed lips but continued until he was dry.

Wilson wrapped the towel around his lower waist as he stepped out and stared at the neatly folded clothing sitting on the counter. He approached and unfolded them; black pants like the pair he usually wore, dark purple briefs, a white short sleeved shirt with a royal purple waistcoat, light orange tie, black leather loafers and his black fingerless gloves.

He sighed sadly and dressed himself. The last thing for him were his gloves which he found not to be like his original ones. They were like the ones last night. The clung onto his skin, like another layer of flesh, then morphed into regular gloves. Wilson stared at his left hand, particularly at the ring. He knew Maxwell gave him these gloves because the ring wouldn’t come off.

Wilson exhaled deeply.

It was probably time to go see the demonic creature and ask to leave. He hoped he’d allow him. He _needed_ to see his mom by any means.

He walked out of the bathroom and found the bedroom was empty.

A little sigh of relief escaped him. He was glad the shade of his _husband_ was gone. He walked over to the area where his original pants were before he’d been forced to wear his wedding attire. He searched the pockets and found his phone and keys still inside.

 _Good_ He thought. _He didn’t take them._

Wilson checked his phone and saw it was blown up with text messages and missed calls. All mostly from his mom and Bishop.

He’d deal with his mother and the Father later. He was sure Maxwell was waiting for him and right now he wanted to stay on his good side. He placed his phone and keys inside one of the end table drawers, just in case, then walked to the door. He turned the handle and found it unlocked.

Wilson was not prepared for what he saw when he opened that door. His living room was gone. Or rather completely redesigned. The New Orleans style furniture was completely gone and replaced with expensive Victorian styled instead; classy and elegant. Something a lord or nobleman would’ve had back in that era. Or rather, more like what a king would have. Demons of all shapes, sizes and race were flying around, dashing back and forth, conversating and laughing. The whole room buzzing like he was at a party. He fucking hated parties. Where the shattered mirror once stood now a black and blood red portal replaced it; the source for so many demons.

The young man searched his former living room and wondered if this was what Maxwell now considered his throne room. He found the answer to that when he glanced up at the grand staircase. The wedding arch no longer there now replaced with a large regal purple throne which housed Maxwell’s body.

Wilson let out a small breath and fully walked out of the comfort and safety of the bedroom. He hid within the balcony’s shadows, keeping out of sight of the nearby demons. He bit his lip and fidgeted. Brown eyes staring at his feet and the red carpet which led to Maxwell’s throne.

_The sooner you get this over with the sooner you can see mom._

With that thought, he stepped out of the shadows.

His presence was instantly known by the nearby demons. They turned and smiled at him. Their grins stretching across their faces in an unrealistic like grin. Fangs peeking out of their lips. Wilson kept his face forward, trying his best to ignore the demons making snide and flirty remarks to him. When he was halfway towards Maxwell, he felt all eyes on him on. He instinctively wrapped his arms around himself in a self-conscious manner. His eyes glanced up to the throne, which he saw Maxwell overlooking some documents while Charlie stood at his right side and conversated with him. The demon glanced down and smiled when Wilson was at the foot of the stairs.

“My sleeping beauty has awakened.” Maxwell said. He handed the papers to Charlie. “We’ll finish this later.”

Charlie nodded. “Very well.”

Maxwell leaned back in his throne and beckoned Wilson with his finger. “Come here, darling.”

Wilson frowned and eyed the stairs. The whole walk down the carpet was hard enough itself with his aching body. Climbing up the stairs however was another story. He bit his lip and braced himself for the pain. Each step had him internally screaming. He tried to hold back any whimpering or pained expressions, but he failed miserably.

“Say pal, did your bath salts not help ease your sore little body?” Maxwell questioned. He leaned back and smirked. “I fucked you pretty rough and hard, but it should’ve lessened the pain, at least a little.”

The demons behind Wilson snickered.

“I didn’t go in the tub.” Wilson confessed. “The shower was easier.”

Maxwell frowned, clearly displeased his new wife didn’t follow his orders. He clicked his tongue and shrugged it off. “Then your discomfort is on your hands.” He supposed he couldn’t be too upset. He did enjoy seeing his lover in pain. “Now, my dear wife, come give your husband a proper greeting.”

Wilson knew exactly what he wanted. He sighed and continued climbing the stairs until he reached his side, bent down, whimpering as he did and kissed Maxwell. The demon’s hands found the boy’s neck and pulled him closer. Another whimper escaped; his lower body burning. He knew Maxwell was doing this on purpose. Just because he didn’t obey the note.

The demon pulled away but cupped Wilson’s face and purred. “You must be famished, hm?”

Wilson nodded lightly.

Maxwell stood proudly and extended an open hand to the human. Wilson reluctantly took his hand and allowed the demon king to escort him down the stairs and into the dining room.

Just like the living room, the dining room and kitchen were redecorated and renovated. The previous open kitchen now closed off with only a door to enter rather an open archway. The dining room table was longer than it used to be with Victorian style chairs with purple satin patting. The table cover was ruby red with a vase of roses and thorns and other weird looking flowers Wilson had never seen before.

Maxwell escorted him to the seat next to the throne-like chair at the end of the table. He opened the chair out for him and smiled. Wilson accepted and sat down, muttering a soft thank you as the demon pushed him forward. The king took the throne chair beside him then glanced over at the kitchen and snapped his fingers.

A pudgy demon with a chef’s hat came out of the kitchen door over to Maxwell. “Yes, your majesty? What do you desire?”

“My lovely wife is hungry.” Maxwell stared at Wilson with adoration then glanced at the chef still standing there with a stupid look on his disgusting face. “Do you intend to leave your queen famished?” Maxwell snapped.

“No! No, not at all!” The demon turned to Wilson and bowed. “Forgive me, your highness, I will fetch you something!” He scurried back into the kitchen.

Maxwell chuckled and flicked his wrist, summoning a cigar. He snapped his fingers, a flame at the end of his fingertips which he used to light his cigar. He inhaled the rich tobacco then exhaled the smoke and looked at Wilson with a smile.

Wilson’s head was bowed, hands in his lap but Maxwell could tell he was fidgeting with them. His smile widened, black eyes absorbing the chosen attire upon his spouse’s body, admiring how well it fitted him.

“You look lovely, my dear.” Maxwell complimented him. He reached over and gripped his chin to force those whiskey colored eyes to meet his. “You bare my markings well.”

Wilson blushed and glanced away. He was referring to the bitemarks visible over his neck. “What did you do to my parents’ house?” He asked gently.

“Say pal, do you like the changes? I figured I’d redesign it if we are to stay here.”

“Not really. No.” Wilson blurted. He glowered up at the demon. “I preferred it the way it was.”

Maxwell chuckled. “I should have expected as much. You are used to the old accommodations of your youth. Now, the manor is mine until your business is concluded and thus, I shall decorate it how I see fit.”

Wilson scoffed but didn’t say anything.

“There’s that snarky side I’ve been waiting for.” Maxwell chuckled again whist he smoked his cigar. “You were quite the sarcastic one in your youth.”

“So... you’ve been watching me my whole life?” He didn’t know why he asked. He already knew the answer. Perhaps he needed to hear the confirmation from the fiend itself.

Maxwell grinned and leaned forward placing his head on his hand. “Since you were a baby. Of course, I didn’t actually see you until you were six months old. Your parents locked you away in their bedroom. I’ll be honest, doll, with how much you screamed and cried, I would’ve killed you the moment I saw you. However, when your parents left for an outing a babysitter released you and allowed you to crawl throughout the living room. The very first thing you did was come to me. You were quite adorable when you weren’t a screaming mandrake. You could see me as an infant, you know. Once your parents found out they baptized you and blinded you from me.”

Wilson felt uncomfortable about the story. Just the fact that this creature watched him for 28 years was unsettling. Even more so coming from the mouth of his stalker.

“Here you are, your majesty.” The chef demon returned with a serving platter. He placed it in front of Wilson the pulled off the top.

Wilson squeaked and jumped back in his chair in terror. There were various types of disgusting and creepy items on his plate; an actual bloodied heart—still _beating_ —, other bloodied organs and human intestines, black ooze with a sad face on it —in fact he swore it was moving— disgusting beetles and creepy centipedes crawling all over his plate, making its way towards him.

Maxwell was less than thrilled. He clenched his jaw and gripped the collar of the chef demon. “Say pal, you want to explain to me why you are giving my wife — your _queen_ — shit you’d eat from the fucking dirt? And pray tell, why you’re giving him again, my _human_ wife, food for a _demon_?”

The demon gulped. “I-I-“

“You what?!” Maxwell snapped.

“I-I d-d-didn’t know!”

“You didn’t know? You didn’t know?” Maxwell mocked. He glanced over at his frightened bride, almost standing in his chair. “You hear this, love? He didn’t know you were human! Apparently, he can’t decipher between our species.” His face dark and terrifying. “You are a pathetic excuse for a gluttony demon.” The king called a shaded short sword to his other hand and stabbed the minor demon. It gargled and spat out black ooze which got on Maxwell’s face. The man was less than happy and withdrew his blade and sliced off its head before discarding its body to the floor.

Wilson stared in horror and shock for what happened. He wanted to puke, he almost did but didn’t with the thanks to self-control.

Maxwell called for someone to clean up the black bloody body on the ground and for someone to bring Wilson an actual edible meal. After the body was cleaned, Maxwell turned to Wilson and smiled sadistically.

“Darling, did I frighten you?” He pondered and inhaled his cigar.

Wilson didn’t respond. His expression should’ve been enough for the sadistic being.

Maxwell chuckled. “I’m not one for fuck ups. All these demons were present during our wedding. An announcement was made in my domain as well. My subjects know you are human, yet he tried to serve you garbage. Unacceptable.”

On cue the next gluttony demon came and presented Wilson with another dish. This time filled with pancakes, hash browns, bacon and scrambled eggs with a cup of orange juice and coffee and a bowl of fruit beside it.

“That’s more like it.” Maxwell approved. A plate of some fancy breakfast dish was placed in front of him followed by a cup of coffee. Maxwell waved his cigar away, the item vanishing in thin air. He picked up his fork and took a bite out of the dish before humming in approval again “Very well done.” He looked at Wilson. “Darling, dig in.”

Wilson glanced at his plate. The aroma of his food made him almost drool. His sense of smell overwhelmed with buttery syrupy pancakes, greasy bacon and sausage and delicious eggs. He picked up his fork and knife and cut into the soft pancakes. They were so sweet and perfect. Much like the pancakes his mother made for him as a child.

Maxwell watched too earnestly as his wife ate his food. He’d expected the boy to scarf down his food like a starved barbarian, but Wilson was a well-mannered human and ate it politely. The demon king nodded in approval before he took a sip of his coffee and overlooked the paperwork Charlie left him.

The human wife was happy to be left alone to eat. He didn’t like when people watched him eat. Ever since that night at his father’s party where he’d almost been molested. Wilson tried not to ever think of that awful night but then a thought occurred to him. He glanced over at his demon husband and wondered if he’d watched the whole thing.

“What’s on your mind, my queen?” Maxwell asked, eyes still on the paper.

Wilson’s eyes glanced down at his plate. He reached over for the juice and swallowed down the remaining food before he glanced at Maxwell.

“I was just wondering about something.”

“And what is that?”

“Were you watching me the night my dad threw that fancy party? The...the night I was almost molested?”

Maxwell looked at him. “Of course, who do you think tried to prevent him from doing so?”

Wilson’s eyes widened, face full of disbelief “Y-you tried to stop him?”

Maxwell’s face darkened at the memory. “Naturally. You were my betrothed and I don’t like others touching _my_ belongings.” He chuckled then asked. “Don’t you recall the vases smashing his skin when he tried to touch you?”

“That was you?”

Maxwell nodded. “I also informed your parents. I wasn’t going to allow someone else to deflower you. You were _mine_ to deflower.” He smirked.

Wilson blushed. He didn’t know if that made him feel any better. He was saved from a rapist by his future rapist.

“What brought that on, my dear?” Pondered the demon.

“Oh, I was just reminiscing about my past and how you fit in between it.” Wilson went back to eating, keeping his eyes on his food.

Maxwell hummed, a coy smile on his lips before he returned his attention to the paperwork.

Wilson finished his delicious breakfast in peace. Maxwell only made polite conversation which was surprising for the young human. Wilson did his best to conversate back to stay in Maxwell’s good side. He finally decided it was time to ask.

“Maxwell?”

The demon purred. “Oh, I do love hearing my name from those lips.” He turned his attention to the human. “What is it, darling?”

Wilson swallowed. “M-May I see my mother?” He looked at the demon.

Maxwell said nothing a moment. He stared at his human, gazing into those pretty brown eyes. He gripped the boy’s chin and forced him to his feet to lean over to give Maxwell a proper kiss.

The demon pulled the boy a way, only an inch or so, and breathed in his scent. “Yes, you may.” His voice low, close to a lion’s purr yet a growl. “You have four hours starting now.”

“Thank you.” Wilson squeaked then hurried off to the bedroom the best he could to collect his phone and keys then almost ran out the door.

“Are you sure it’s wise to let your human wife out? Did you forget he tried to exorcise you before? He may return with more holy water or something else from Bishop.” Charlie asked

The demon chuckled and drank his coffee. “Say pal, I’m not concerned at all. You can’t hide from shadows after all.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains Gang rape. Reader's discretion is advised

Wilson’s heart raced as he ran out his childhood home. His body stung badly but he didn’t care. He _needed_ to get away from there. He hopped into his car and called his mother; however, she didn’t pick up. He worried Maxwell did something to her. That was until he listened to his voicemail and heard where she’d be staying (since it was a bad idea to return to the manor upon Maxwell’s release). He turned on the car and sped off towards the hotel his mother was located.

Once he arrived, he hurried over to her room number and knocked on the door. Less than a minute, Marina opened the door. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of her son. Her face was stained with tears, but fresh ones cascaded down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Wilson and hugged him tight.

Wilson hugged his mother back, his embrace just as tight as his mother’s. He sniffled; tears fell down his cheeks. The scent of Marina’s sweet pea perfume made him feel secure. Nostalgia of his childhood.

“Oh, my sweet baby boy. I was so worried about you.” She wept. She pulled back and cupped her son’s face. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did you exorcise Maxwell?” Her eyes widened at the sight of his neck. She angled Wilson’s head enough to see the bitemarks and hickeys. “What happened, sweetie?”

Wilson sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Can I come inside?”

“Yes, of course, honey.” She took Wilson’s hand and guided him inside her room, over to the bed where she sat him down. “Tell me what happened, Wilson. You did exorcise Maxwell, right? Otherwise, you wouldn’t be here, right?”

“I tried but it wasn’t enough.” Wilson admitted.

Marina gasped. “You didn’t exorcise him?”

“No. The words Bishop gave me were ineffective. The holy water and cross worked for a minute, but Maxwell was too powerful. He tried to drag me to hell with him but...I made a deal with him.”

Marina gasped; she covered her gaping mouth with her hands. “Sweetie, you didn’t!?”

“I had to mom. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here.” Wilson insisted.

“Wilson, what was the deal you made with that demon?” Marina asked sharply. Her tone stern. It made Wilson flinch reminding him of when he was in trouble as a child.

Wilson’s face fell. His eyes cast to the floor. “He’s letting me plan dad’s funeral arrangements with you and stay until the burial service.”

“And what does he want from you?” Marina’s brows knitted in worry.

Wilson frowned. The words caught in his throat so instead he brought his left hand up to cover his face in shame.

Marina stared at her son then gasped when her brown eyes locked onto the large diamond rock on his ring finger.

“Wilson!! Honey, no you didn’t! You didn’t agree to marry him, did you? We told you, didn’t we? We told you how obsessed he was with you! Wilson, you can’t marry him!”

The boy sighed. “I-I know that mom but it’s too late.” Wilson removed his hand from his face so he could see his mother’s. “I’m already married to him.”

Marina gasped louder. Her eyes wide with horror. “Y-you’re married to Maxwell?”

“I had to.” Wilson’s face fell, shame gleaming in his eyes. “It was the only way to stay, mom. And besides, dad told me to do whatever it takes to stay here.”

“Oh Wilson, your father didn’t mean that way.”

“It doesn’t matter anyways, mom. It happened. I’m now married to the demon king.”

“You didn’t...I mean...he didn’t...to you...did he?”

“Where do you think all these bitemarks and hickeys came from?” Wilson accidentally snapped. He apologized to his mother. “Yes. He did.”

Marina embraced her son again, tears never ending like a waterfall. She kept apologizing over and over like it was her fault he was raped. Wilson felt sick hearing the pain and guilt in his mom’s voice. This wasn’t her fault. Not at all.

Her crying caused him to start up again.

They cried together for a few more moments before their tears dried up. They pulled away but remained close so marina could hold her son.

“Mom, I think it’s safe to say you shouldn’t return to the house until everything is done. There are demons everywhere. They’re...terrifying. And the things they say…” Wilson shivered. “It’s better if you stay here.”

“What do they say?” Marina asked curiously.

Wilson sighed. “How pretty I am and how they want a piece of me.”

Marina gasped. “They haven’t-?!”

The boy shook his head. “No, Maxwell makes sure they don’t touch me.”

“I don’t know if I should be grateful to that demon or not.” She laughed humorlessly. “Oh sweetie, what are we going to do about this? You can’t go back to that house.”

“I don’t have a choice. Maxwell said if I don’t return with the time frame, he’ll force me back.”

Marina looked at him. “He’s giving you a time frame?”

The boy nodded. “If I want to leave the house, I have to ask him for permission. And if he agrees then I’m timed.”

His mother didn’t like the sound of that. “If he forces you back then he must have tabs on you while you’re out.”

They both looked down at the ring on Wilson’s finger. They looked at each other and nodded: confirming more than likely the bug on the human queen. Wilson already figured Maxwell would keep an eye on him in some way but now it would be harder to talk about plans to end the demon king. But for now, they could at least focus on planning the memorial and burial service.

“How much time do you have?” Marina asked. She didn’t like the question. She felt like a visitor in jail. Seeing her son for a limited time before he was returned to his cell. In a way Wilson was in one. He was a prisoner to the demon king.

Wilson checked his phone. “Little over three hours.”

“Alright, well, why don’t we go over arrangements tomorrow. For now, I just want to spend some time with my son.”

Wilson nodded in agreement.

The human queen and his mother made small talk for a little while. They talked mostly about Hubert and all the good memories they had together. There were waterworks for a while until Wilson decided they needed to cheer up. He ordered room service and once the food arrived, they sat outside on the balcony and ate while they took in the view of the forest nearby.

After that, it was time for Wilson to go.

“I’m sorry I can’t stay longer, mom.” He sighed softly. “I don’t want to leave you alone. It’s the last thing we both need.”

Marina mustered up the best smile she could and cupped the side of his face. “I know, sweetie. I wish you didn’t have to go either but I don’t want Maxwell to do anything worse to you.”

Wilson’s gaze fell to the floor. “Yeah, me neither.”

Marina leaned forward and kissed her son’s cheek. “Be safe, Wilson.”

The boy chuckled humorlessly. “I should be telling you that.”

“I’ll be fine, honey. There isn’t one inch of this place covered in salt.”

Wilson’s eyes fell to the ring of salt around the room. “A ring of salt really keeps demons away?”

His mother nodded. “Maybe you should try it.” she smiled.

“Not sure that would be a good idea. Would piss of my husband.” The last word tasted like bile.

“I suppose not.”

“Bye mom. I love you.”

“I love you too, Wilson. So much.”

Marina watched as her son turned away and walked out the room. He looked her direction once then sighed sadly and shut the door. The mother’s heart tore apart, more so than it already had. She lost one of her loves and while the other was still alive it felt like he too was being ripped away from her hold.

 

* * *

 

Wilson returned to the manor with five minutes to spare. He quickly rushed out of his car and ran to the door, inserting the key and unlocking it. He gasped, breath escaping past his lips, eyes widening in both terror and shock. His heart thumping against his chest. His former living room was swarmed with disgusting foul creatures. It was something inside a beehive. Demons with wings flying around the open ceiling and cackled whist they messed with each other. There were demons on all fours, Hooved feet, long lengthy bodies, spikes along their spines, all sorts lined up to his door. Wilson could scarcely see Maxwell sitting atop his throne talking to one.

“He’s holding court.” Wilson murmured to himself.

The demon in front heard him and turned to stare. Its eyes lit up and grinned at the sight of the human. It started saying something to him in something like a growl and Wilson could only imagine it was speaking Latin.

Wilson frowned and pressed himself against the door. His eyes glancing up to Maxwell then back at the demon.

“Uh, I, excuse me.” Wilson tried to rush towards Maxwell but skidded to a stop when a bulkier demon stood in his way. It too smiling eerily at him.

“Looks like an unfortunate human wandered into the wrong house.” It leaned forward. Wilson recoiled and stepped back, almost crashing into another demon. He stopped and watched as other demons began to form a circle and enclose around him. “You’ve got a delicious looking soul.”

“I want a bite of it!” One said with a shriller voice.

“He’s a cutie. I’ll take a bite out of him and then his soul.”

“You better stay back!” Wilson warned them. His eyes glanced over to Maxwell again, for once hoping the demon king would aid him. He thought back to what the man said earlier to the gluttony demon. “I-I’m your queen!” He felt sick saying it, but worth a shot if it saved him from being devoured by these things.

They started laughing. Menacing. One grabbed him by his arms while the others laughed and held him firmly.

“That’s a good one human.” The bulky said. “Our king would never marry a human. Even with a nice soul like yours.”

“I-if you don’t believe me then look at my left hand. His mark is there! And his ring from his personal collection.” The boy insisted.

The bulky one looked to be debating whether he was telling the truth. All the while Wilson was struggling to break free. His frightened brown eyes kept glancing over to Maxwell. His throat fighting against calling his name. He wanted to call for help but his muscle wasn’t moving. Probably from the terror of these frightening creatures.

He shrieked when he felt a long slime tongue along his nape. The demon holding him had sampled his flesh and now was staring at him with hungry eyes.

And that was when Wilson found his voice. “Maxwell!!” He cried out just as the demons attacked him.

Maxwell perked at the sound of his name. His eyes flashed to the grandfather clock giving the time his wife was to be home. He’d heard him. He was sure.

He stood up, completely disregarding the demon speaking its issues to him. His black eyes quickly scanned the cluttered room and found a group of demons crowded around near the front door.

“Maxwell!” Another call of panic.

The demon trembled in bliss at the tone of the voice, but he knew better. Now was not the time to react, his queen was in trouble.

He growled angrily. He held his arm up and opened his gloved hand. Shadows dispersed from his palm and aimed directly towards the demons huddled in the back. The shades pierced through any demon in its path. The room was filled shrill screams. The tendrils reached the group and penetrated through the bodies of the demons attacking his wife. They cried and collapsed onto the floor. Some with blood coming out of their mouths, others completely dying, a sharp toothed shadow dispersing from their bodies then fading.

The room fell silent and watched as Maxwell casually walked over to the group of demons he’d killed. The only sound in the room were the clanking of his heeled shoes. The demon king stepped on the bodies in his way and casually approached the area where his bodies had fallen.

He stopped in front of the bodies. His eyes staring at the bulky demon, coughing and trembling on the ground. He seemed to be the only one alive. Maxwell kicked him over to his side and found Wilson cowering on the floor. He was covered in black blood, clothes ripped apart, hair messed up. He flinched at the sight of Maxwell; brown eyes wide with terror. He snarled at the new edition of bite marks on his flesh.

Maxwell looked at the room of quiet demons. All soulless eyes wide in terror of their king’s wrath.

“I do believe I made an announcement earlier about my wedding, did I not?” Maxwell addressed the room.

The demons said nothing.

“Did I not say I recently married a human and would reside in his home until his business here was concluded?”

Again, silence.

“I have mentioned before I don’t like my belongings touched. I especially don’t like my wife being touched!” Maxwell yelled. His voice bounced off the walls, it caused the demons to tremble in fear.

His eyes were completely black, all white gone in them. His teeth sharpened as he barred them. He heard grunting and glanced down at the bulky demon still struggling to stay alive. It coughed and looked over at the terrified human still sitting on the floor. It attempted to crawl towards Wilson, causing him to squeal. Maxwell walked over and slammed his heel on top of its taloned hand. The demon squealed like a pig. Maxwell opened his hand and a shadow taking the form of a sword appeared in his hand. He wrapped his hand around the hilt and brought the black tip through the demon’s flesh. The squealing intensified. The demon’s skin ripped off the body and was sucked into the sword followed by the muscle then skeleton and finally insides until it was completely absorbed into the black sword.

The sound of blood dripping onto the wooden floor, followed by the panicked pants from his traumatized wife were the only sounds in the room.

The sword vanished in thin air. Maxwell clasped his arms behind his back and addressed his audience. “Let this be a lesson to all you greedy little maggots. I will rip the very skin from your flesh and devour it into my sword. Your rebirth will never happen. You will cease to exist.” Maxwell pointed to Wilson. “Do not touch him. Do not talk to him. Don’t even look at him. If you do, the very same thing will happen to you.”

Maxwell the demon king turned to his queen cowering on the floor. He squat down and scooped Wilson up in his arms. Wilson whimpered. He trembled uncontrollably. Maxwell stared down at his lovely frightened wife.

“Don’t be alarmed, darling. They won’t harm you again.” He glowered at the demons. “Won’t they?”

They shook their heads.

“Good.” Maxwell walked towards the bedroom. “There is to be no interference for the rest of the evening. Every demon not employed by me is to be gone before I return. Am I understood?”

Nothing.

Maxwell stopped and turned sharply. “Am I understood?!” He snarled.

“Yes, your majesty.” They replied.

Maxwell smiled and resumed his walking.

The shadows opened the bedroom door for them and slammed it shut behind.

Wilson jumped with a start at the sound. He found himself pulled out of his shocked state to see Maxwell cradling him in his arms.

“Oh, sweet thing, I could easily drink in the terror of your eyes and it would be the richest taste in the world.” Maxwell chuckled. “I only wish I was the reasoning behind them.”

Wilson scoffed. He frowned and crossed his arms. “That’s not something a normal husband would usually say to his wife.”

Again, the demon laughed. “Then again, my dear, I am not a normal husband in your view. However, as a demon, it is revelatory normal for a husband to enjoy the fear in their wife’s eyes. Just as demon husband enjoys abusing their wife.”

The fear grew in his eyes to which Maxwell’s smile widened.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” Wilson spat. “You _demons_ are all nothing but sadistic, disgusting vile creatures!”

Maxwell held his arms out, allowing Wilson to fall on his ass. He yelped in pain then gasped when the demon king was dangerously close to his face.

“My _darling_ -” Maxwell said through his teeth in a snarl. “I have treated you far better than any of those ‘disgusting vile creatures’ ever would. Perhaps you have already forgotten almost five minutes ago you were about to be devoured in every sense of the word by those ‘disgusting vile creatures’. Did I not save you from that fate? Well then!” He gripped Wilson by his arm and dragged him towards the door. “Perhaps I’ll allow them to finish what they started!”

“N-No!” Wilson protested and attempted to fight him off.

Maxwell opened the door and found the demons still trying to leave. They froze at the sight of their king, especially after the warning he’d given them.

“It appears my wife needs to learn a lesson about gratefulness.” Maxwell informed the remaining demons. He discarded Wilson to the ground as if he was nothing more than garbage. His eyes cast up at the demons staring at Wilson with lust filled eyes. Some licking their lips like hungry dogs. “His soul is off-limits. Do not kill him. I want him left alive and in one piece.” Maxwell’s eyes flickered down to the cowering human. “Do what you want to him.”

The demons chuckled gleefully. They started to crowd around him but didn’t get any closer while Maxwell was around. They were like starving wolves waiting for permission from their alpha before they devoured.

Wilson glanced between the hungry demons then to Maxwell. His big doe eyes begging the demon king. He shook his head, tears dwelling in his lovely fear filled eyes. “Please, don’t do this, Maxwell.” he pleaded desperately. “Please!”

Maxwell remained towering over him; his face twisted in repulsion. “Say pal-” he smirked sinisterly. “-have fun.” He glanced at his subjects. “Have at him.”

That was the most terrifying thing Wilson ever heard.

The moment those words left Maxwell’s lips; the other demons sprang on him like dogs in heat. They swarmed over to him; Wilson scrambled to his feet and tried to evade their advances. He ran towards the door in attempts to escape but one of the demons snatched him and threw him into the crowd of vile creatures. They began literally shredding off his clothing with their talons, not caring their nails dug into his skin and caused blood to surface the skin. Wilson cried out and begged for them to stop. Tears fell from his eyes. He was yanked back and forth, clothing tearing off like tissue paper until he was completely naked. Then he was forced onto his knees and felt a demon take hold of his hips and shove its length inside him.

Wilson cried out and tried to fight against the invasion.

“Stop! Stop, please! Maxwell!” Wilson cried out.

His plea fell on deaf ears. Maxwell stood around for a moment before he and Charlie walked into the portal and left Wilson to the mercy of the demons.

He screamed when he felt another dick inside him. And then another. His insides about to explode. He tried to cry out only to have a dick shoved down his throat. His eyes so wide they were about to pop out of his sockets. He felt rough hands stroking his member and the pain of teeth sinking into his flesh.

There were no words for the pain flowing through him. Three large and thick dicks ramming in and out of him. His muscles were already bruised and sore from his rape with Maxwell. It was like squeezing both lemon juice and salt into an open wound and then pouring gasoline and lighting a match on top of it. His jaw was stretched beyond its limits as the dick in his mouth deep throated him, triggering his gag reflex each time. The hand on his flaccid dick was like rubbing sandpaper along the most sensitive nerve cells in his body. There was no pleasure to be had and honestly, he didn’t know why the demon was bothering. There was just too much pain. And then it was worse when he felt something thin and ice-cold slip inside his urethra. He choked and screamed against the dick in his mouth but that only pleasured the creature and it continued.

All four demons came into Wilson at different times. He cried hysterically the moment his mouth was free but it lasted less than two seconds before another mouth was forced into his mouth and three new shoved into his ass and began fucking him relentlessly.

Wilson was repeatedly fucked in the ass three at a time while a dick was shoved down his throat and another touching him. The other eager demons biting into him, some even bit a piece of his flesh off. Wilson had passed out a few times from the horrendous pain and exhaustion but was always recalled to the living nightmare when a new wave of pain washed over him.

Maxwell finally returned after three hours.

“That’s enough.” He ordered.

The demons stopped at his order. Some groaning in disappointment from their lack of turn or finish. They removed themselves from Wilson then stepped away from him as if he had the plague. They turned to their king and awaited his command.

“Had fun, did we?” Maxwell asked.

They nodded and replied with eager and happy yeses.

The demon king casually walked over to Wilson, whom was lying on the cold floor, drenched in demon semen as if he’d taken a shower in it. Hardly any of his pale skin remained unmarked. He was covered in bite marks, chunks of missing flesh, bruises, blood stains. He almost was unrecognizable. Maxwell’s face distorted in repulsion again.

“Look at you.” Maxwell said when he reached Wilson. “You look nothing more than a common whore. You are a filthy disgusting little slut unworthy of being my queen.”

Wilson laid there, unmoving, still and lifeless. He felt like a corpse. Pain the only thing alerting his brain he was still alive. He wished he was dead at that moment. He wished to never take a breath of air nor let his heart beat again. He wanted to die and become nothing like he once believed would happen.

The sound of Maxwell’s expensive loafers clacking against the floor caused Wilson to glance up through the gaps of his wilted hair.

Maxwell stood there, regal and all-knowing. Wilson wanted nothing more than to smack that smirk off his face.

The demon king sighed almost dreamily. “And yet when you look at me with those big brown eyes, I can’t help but fall for you again. Even with how filthy you are.” Maxwell turned to the lingering demons. “Begone.”

They stared at Maxwell a moment then back at Wilson the once more at their king before obeying.

Maxwell knelt and scooped him up in his arms like hours prior and made for the bedroom.

“I really liked this suit.” Maxwell said as he walked. “Now I shall have to burn it. Which is such a disappointment. And yet you are to pay for it.”

They entered the bedroom again. Maxwell walked to the bed and plopped Wilson on it. The human hardly reacted, letting out a grunt and nothing more. The demon king flipped him onto his back and unbuttoned his trousers. Wilson’s gaze didn’t shift at the sound. He was nothing but a living corpse now. He didn’t react until he felt Maxwell enter him. He cried loudly, louder than he had for the past three hours. He thought he’d lost his voice long ago, but it returned for this. His throat was dry and cracked, it felt like someone used a potato peeler against the ring of muscles in his throat. His tears renewed and flooded down his cheeks like a rainstorm. It felt like there were ten dicks fucking him. He didn’t think his muscles could stretch any further, but he was proven wrong.

Time was an illusion in this. What felt like an eternity was only an hour of hard and dry fucking. Maxwell came in Wilson many times before he finally decided he was finished. Wilson was losing consciousness but just before he fell under the spell, he heard Maxwell whisper, “I hope you learned your lesson, my dear.”

 

* * *

 

Wilson woke up in extreme pain. He felt he was torn apart. Tears stung in his eyes at the reality of the nightmare which took place. How he was gang raped by Maxwell’s subjects before the king took him himself.

A sob broke from his dry sore throat. He shut his eyes and wept hysterically at the pain.

“Say pal, you’ve finally awakened?”

Wilson didn’t react to the question. He continued to weep.

The scent of cigar smoke and rich cologne filled his nearly plugged nostrils and the sound of loafers approached. Hands reached under his jaw and forced him to look up at the demonic being towering over him.

Maxwell grinned. “You wear pain like a fine jacket. It truly is befitting of you.”

“Fu-fuck off.” Wilson rasped.

Maxwell tsked. “Not something a wife says to a husband.”

“Being raped for three hours isn’t something a husband does.” the boy retorted.

“You brought that on yourself, my dear. Do you think I enjoyed you fucked by all those demons? Of course not! I didn’t enjoy the thought of that human who attempted to rape you all those years ago.” His grip tightened. “You.are.mine. But a lesson needed to be learned. Now the question my dear is did you learn it?”

Wilson looked at Maxwell with his hollow eyes. He closed them, releasing tears to fall. “Yes.”

Indeed, he had. Maxwell was a fuck and a half, but he did treat him...decently? Well, he treated him better than the others did as well as how Maxwell treated them. But not by much. Maybe three or four steps above them.

The demon king smiled. “Good. Now let’s take care of that disgusting body of yours. You are still covered in filth.” Maxwell scooped Wilson in his arms again and made for the bathroom.

“You left me like that?” Wilson softly asked.

“I removed their semen from you. You are not allowed to wear theirs. Only mine. However, their effect remains on you.”

Wilson guessed that’s why he still felt stiff among other reasons.

They reached the bathroom to where Wilson saw the bathtub was filled just like the day before.

“Did you ever drain that?” Wilson asked

“No. That water remains warm and clean.”

“Doesn’t sound like something accessible to a demon. More angelic if anything.” Wilson mumbled to himself however the demon king heard.

Wilson felt Maxwell’s hand grip a fistful of his hair and harshly yank back. The boy cried and hissed in pain. His eyes squint shut with a threat of a tear to spill. He glanced up a Maxwell, finding him leaning down to his ear.

“Don’t ever say that in my presence again.” He warned. His voice vibrating against the shell of his ear before he bit down on it.

Wilson cried louder. He could feel Maxwell’s teeth piercing the flesh. He was afraid the creature was going to rip it off but thankfully he didn’t. He released his hold on Wilson’s head then sat the boy on the edge of the tub. Wilson whimpered again, feeling a new awakening pain shoot up him like a firework. Fresh raw pain. It burned so badly. He brought his finger to his mouth and bit on it.

“Oh? Say pal, does that hurt?” Maxwell mocked.

Wilson whipped around to glare at him. “Of course, it hurts!” he snapped.

Maxwell laughed and began removing his gloves followed by his jacket, vest and tie until he was only in his white sleeved shirt and a black sleeve garter.

“W-what are you doing?” Wilson asked, finding it hard to look away from the man undressing.

Maxwell chuckled and smirked. “I am undressing, my dear. I’m going to assist you in the tub.” His smirk grew when he found the blush forming on Wilson’s face. “Am I to your fancy, my queen?”

Wilson dipped his head down, trying to hide his scarlet face. He hated to admit it, but Maxwell had a handsome body. He had a strong upper body; his pectorals were practically peeking out of his shirt as well as some mild chest hair. When he exposed his pale chest, Wilson saw he actually had a six pack. He shouldn’t be surprised. A king was supposed to be physically attractive, demon or not. Wilson was just glad his face was reacting rather than his own length. However, he was sure it was numb after how roughly handled it was yesterday.

“You are quite adorable.” Maxwell sighed dreamily. He walked over to Wilson and tucked his fingers under his chin. He forced Wilson to look at him before he claimed a kiss. “Ever so lovely, my little Wilson.”

Wilson shuddered. He didn’t like hearing that coming from the demon.

Maxwell began removing his trousers then finally his undergarments, now completely nude. Wilson’s face heated again then eyes widened when he found Maxwell was slightly hard. He claimed another kiss from Wilson then scooped him up in his arms again and stepped into the tub.

“This will sting for you, my darling.” Maxwell warned before he sank them both into the water.

Wilson hissed loudly. He squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around Maxwell’s neck.

“Ow ow ow ow ow ow!”

Maxwell laughed and sank further into the water causing his wife to hiss louder. He dug his fingers through Wilson’s hair and tried to soothe him. “It will only hurt for a little while longer. The water is cleaning your injuries.”

Wilson continued hissing and whimpering, gripping onto Maxwell for dear life. It hurt. Everything fucking hurt. It was like someone just poured gasoline on and in him and struck a match. Everything burned and stung, and he just wanted it all to end.

Thankfully, the pain began to dim down.

“Just breathe, my wife. Just breathe.” Maxwell cooed and continued stroking his hair.

 

Wilson rolled his eyes. He was sick of all these fucking names. However, he took Maxwell’s advice and just focused on his breathing. Eventually the sizzling pain died down to something comparable to a light sunburn.

“There now, that’s better isn’t it?” Maxwell asked.

“I guess.” Wilson replied stubbornly.

Maxwell chuckled. “Now then, shall we wash away all that filth?”

It wasn’t a question. Maxwell pulled Wilson off him, not before stealing another kiss and faced him forward. Wilson grimaced, the water swishing and splashing onto dry skin. It began cleaning the injuries there which flamed with pain. He heard Maxwell sigh irritably behind him.

“They sure did a number on you.” He said disapprovingly.

Wilson bit his tongue. He didn’t want to start another argument with the demon about it. What would be the point anyways? He’d just end up hurt.

“Do try to watch what comes out of that pretty little mouth, doll. I don’t want to have to punish you like that again.”

“Yeah, I’ll do my best.” he replied sarcastically. “Ah!”

Maxwell poured water over Wilson’s shoulders and the nape of his neck. It stung and burned.

The demon king continued to wash Wilson’s back with the water. He made sure to get every inch before he flipped the boy around and washed his chest.

“Look at you. Such a beautiful human specimen.” Maxwell purred. His hands rubbing over Wilson’s right pectoral. “In all my centuries I’ve never seen a human as truly beautiful as you. Even my latest wives didn’t hold a candle to such beauty.” Maxwell’s hand moved up his neck to caress the boy’s jawline. He leaned forward and planted his lips on Wilson’s. “How did Hubert and Marina create such a perfect boy?”

“I don’t know.” Wilson grumbled, tired of all these compliments. He didn’t understand why Maxwell thought him like some gorgeous creature. He was just a regular ol’ human that just happened to be as pale as death with gravity defying hair. He wasn’t model gorgeous or even handsome. Well, he wouldn’t sell himself that short. He was maybe decently handsome at best. “I’m really not all that great looking.”

“On the contrary.” Maxwell breathed and nibbled his bottom lip. “You are far better looking than half my incubi.”

Wilson just sighed. Maxwell took another nibble then kissed Wilson hungrily. The kiss didn’t last too long before the demon pulled away and resumed washing his queen.

“Hold your breath.” Maxwell ordered and without further warning he gripped Wilson’s head and dunked him back into the water. He laughed to himself and watched as Wilson struggled to break from the water. Maxwell smiled and laughed in amusement as he tried to drown his wife. After a second longer he released Wilson and allowed him to regain air.

“What the fuck!?” Wilson screeched when he emerged. He coughed and swept his long hair out of his face to glare angrily at Maxwell. “What the fuck was that for??”

Maxwell ignored him. Instead choosing to stare at his long sobbing black hair. He stretched his hand out and gripped a lock of hair in his fingers. Wilson just sat there, panting and staring at him with confusion.

“I always forget how long your hair really is.” Maxwell said more to himself than Wilson. He cupped Wilson’s chin and brought his face closer to steal another kiss. “You are truly a lovely specimen.”

A light tint to Wilson’s cheeks.

The demon chuckled and glanced down at Wilson’s body. The boy’s body was a lot cleaner than the previous state. All aftermath of the gang rape washed away. The red irritation from the bitemarks and scratches were gone. Now he was simply pink. The bruises a tint lighter; showcasing its stages of healing. Slowly his body would heal to where the boy bore no marking. Unfortunate but Wilson was in a delicate state. Maxwell knew Wilson wouldn’t have any strength to move or walk. His body wouldn’t be capable of fucking for a few days. Perhaps he’d been a bit rough allowing his wife to be raped but his slaves and underminings but it had to be done. Never again would he allow them to touch his wife. Oh no. He would just use that as a threat and punish him in different ways.

Maxwell forced Wilson to turn around, back facing him, and continued to clean him. He summoned one of his favorite smelling shampoos and began massaging it into the boy’s scalp.

“How was your time with Marina yesterday?” Maxwell decided to make light conversation.

“Why are you asking? I know you don’t care.” Wilson replied, tired. “Besides you were listening in.”

“Clever boy. You always were. What gave me away?” inquired the demon.

The boy held up his left hand. “The ring. You wouldn’t let me willingly go anywhere without having tabs on me.”

“I suppose I underestimated you. However, yesterday I was quite busy with all my subjects’ complaints. Unfortunately, I didn’t get to tap into your conversation with the fair Marina.”

Wilson wasn’t sure whether he was lying.

“Close your eyes.”

Wilson obeyed his instruction. The demon didn’t dunk his head under water this time. No, he summoned a bucket and washed his head with the water from there. Maxwell rinsed and repeated until all soap suds were gone from his hair.

He applied conditioner and asked again. “Well? Say pal, I’m waiting for an answer.”

“She’s...not great.” Wilson answered. He then felt a twinge of anger flare within him. “Her husband just died, and her son got married to the very demon she and him sought to protect from.”

“It was a futile attempt from the very beginning. Once I realized your role in the curse it was inevitable. I would’ve come for you regardless.” Maxwell chuckled. “I almost got you after discovering it. When your mother fell ill.”

Wilson glanced over his shoulder at the demon. One of his brows arched. “What do you mean?”

Maxwell smiled. “Close your eyes.”

Again, the boy obeyed. Maxwell washed out the conditioner before he continued. “Your father almost offered your soul to me in exchange for your mother’s life.”

Wilson whirled around and gaped at the demon. “No way! My dad never would’ve given me to you!”

Maxwell barked a laugh. “Oh, my darling boy, he’s not so high and mighty as you think he was. He was almost tempted. Had he not listened to Marina; he would’ve exchanged your soul for her life.” Maxwell shrugged. “Honestly, made no difference to me. I still wouldn’t have broken free from my confines, but your soul would’ve been eternally mine.”

“I-is it not now?” Wilson was terrified of that question and the answer to be received.

Maxwell’s smile grew. He stroked the side of Wilson’s face lovingly. His arm slipped around his front and twisted him, so he was fully facing the demon. Maxwell wrapped his arms around his lower back and scooted him up to his chest and held him.  He kept an arm around his waist but continued caressing Wilson’s jaw.

“No, it’s not. Not yet. We are bound together by human marriage. Not by the demonic. A demon marriage is soul binding. Just as the wives before you, you too will be bound to me by your soul.”

Wilson gulped. “Y-you killed them. W-what happened to them when you killed them?”

“Oh, my dear, they are to no concern of yours.”

Wilson mustered up the best puppy eyes he could. Gazing at Maxwell through his long-wet lashes. “I’m just curious.”

Maxwell purred, more like a tiger than a cat. “They bore me, so I killed them. Their souls were shattered, and their existence is no more. Much like what happened to the demon yesterday.”

Wilson shivered and glanced away.

“Oh, now darling, there’s no need for you to worry about that.” He forced Wilson to look his way. “It’s not possible for me to grow bored of you. You’re a stubborn little thing and you are irritable already but that can all be adjusted. You will grow to know me. You will grow to love me. You will grow to obey me.”

The demon brought Wilson in for another kiss.

 _Not if I kill you first._ Wilson thought.

Once Maxwell finished washing his hair and scrubbing his body, he forced the boy to relax against him like they were a couple in a hot tub. He even called for his demons to feed them fucking grapes and wine like Greek gods or something. It was weird and made Wilson uncomfortable. At least Maxwell didn’t allow any sex demons in.

That was good… at least in the situation and thankfully, Maxwell didn’t force Wilson to do anything intimate. He felt Maxwell’s hard on but didn’t force him to do anything to it. Honestly, Wilson felt like a fucking rag doll. His body felt better but he was still sore, and it hurt to move his limbs.

Once out of the tub, Maxwell dressed Wilson in a dark blood red sleeved shirt which was tight around his pectorals. He didn’t have much of them in the first place, but the shirt gave an illusion he did. And of course, tight black pants and loafers and Wilson’s signature gloves. When Wilson was dressed, Maxwell too dressed himself. He wore the same looking suit as before only this one was the same shade of red as Wilson’s shirt. The vest was black and his tie a brighter red color and a white rose.

When they were fully dressed, Maxwell scooped up Wilson in his arms again and escorted him out of the bathroom, bedroom and into the living room where he brought his wife to the dining room. He ordered the gluttony demons to whip up a five-course meal for Wilson and placed said boy in the chair next to the head of the table. Maxwell sat beside him and immediately the demons served the royal couple their coffee.

Maxwell overlooked some paperwork presented by Charlie while Wilson quietly sipped his coffee. The boy queen looked up at Maxwell, observing the ruler as he barked orders at demons and instructed Charlie to do something in his stead of his fiery kingdom. Wilson glanced at his cup and was washed away with loneliness and yearning to see his mother.

“Maxwell?” Wilson asked softly.

The king didn’t look up from his papers. “Yes, sweet thing?”

“Can I see my mom?”

“No.”

Wilson blinked. He was taken aback from the abrupt answer. “W-why not?”

Black eyes glanced to him. “Do you believe you are in any condition to walk or even move around? The water we bathed in cleaned your wounds, but you are not completely healed. Your body is frail and needs rest. Don’t-” Maxwell interrupted Wilson before he said a word. “-even try to argue with me. You’re not going anywhere. You’re staying here with me.”

Wilson felt his heart fall into his stomach. His frown deepened and his shoulders slouched. He let out a long sad sigh.

His breakfast was placed in front of him and although it smelt divine, he didn’t have an appetite. He was heartbroken not being able to see his mom. Maxwell noticed his wife not eating.

“Eat up, Wilson.” Maxwell ordered. “Your stomach sounds like a wrath demon.”

Wilson picked up his fork but just played with his food. Maxwell frowned and huffed. “Throwing a pity party and acting like a child isn’t going to get you what you want.”

“I’m not throwing a pity party.” Wilson replied. “I just miss my mom. Can I at least call her and let her know?”

Maxwell pondered then nodded. “Very well. You may call Marina but after you eat...” He sipped his coffee.

Wilson perked up a little with that. “Really?”

Maxwell nodded and smiled lovingly at his little Higgsbury wife. “Yes”

The edge of Wilson’s mouth twitched up to a very small smile. It was a brief one, disappearing with a blink of the eye. However, the demon king saw it and felt his cold black heart skip a beat. Wilson hadn’t smiled once since their marriage. In fact, Maxwell hadn’t seen him smile since his youth.

“Now, eat up, darling.” Maxwell ordered and resumed his paperwork.

Wilson obeyed and ate the delicious food. He tried not to scarf it all down, but he just wanted to hear his mother. She was the light within all this dark chaos.

He ate majority of his food and looked to Maxwell for permission when he finished. “Can I call her?”

The demon king nodded. “You may.”

Wilson searched his pockets only to remember his phone had been in the pants he wore yesterday...which were shredded off. Which meant his phone had ended up on the ground and probably one of the demons had stepped on it. Now that he recalled, he didn’t see it anywhere on the floor when he was barely conscious.

“Where’s my phone?” Wilson asked.

“It’s shattered. One of my subjects must’ve stepped on it yesterday during your punishment.” answered the demon king.

The human furrowed his brows. “What? But how am I supposed to call my mom?”

“This home has landlines, doesn’t it?”

That’s right. He’d forgotten all about landlines. No one really used them anymore except old people.

Wilson glanced back at the nearest landline location: outside the dining room, where the demons were... His gaze returned to Maxwell whom was signing papers. Wilson wondered if he’d be allowed to walk to the phone or if Maxwell would continue to escort him everywhere. He asked and was replied with, “Say pal, if you can walk to the landline without my help, I will allow a brief conversation while I finish up.”

It was a painful struggle to say the least. Wilson managed to stand up on his own which hurt like a sonofabitch, but he managed. The hardest part was the distance from the dining room to the phone. Not to mention, he was afraid of the demons lurking out. He hoped Maxwell would keep them away or they would know better and leave him alone. Wilson would still be in Maxwell’s line of sight so hopefully they wouldn’t do anything.

The walk to the phone wasn’t too terrible. The bath had helped with some of the pain but not by much. It fucking hurt with each step. He had to bite his lip and keep some of the pained sounds contained. He knew it would probably draw attention to the demons. His eyes watered and his legs were shaking, much like when a baby tried to stand and walk for the first time. He clung onto any surface to put his weight on which helped. Thankfully, he reached the phone and collapsed against one of the wall near the phone.

Wilson glanced back and saw some demons observing him. He recognized some from yesterday and gulped when they winked and made kissy faces at him. None approached, thankfully, but he felt their eyes on him which was equally uncomfortable.

He glanced up at the landline and pulled it off the receiver and began dialing his mother’s number. It rang twice before Marina picked up.

“H-hello?” Her voice held confusion and worry.

“Mom”

Marina breathed in relief. “Oh, Wilson, honey, I’m so glad it’s you. I was afraid it was Maxwell when I saw the home number calling my cell. Are you okay? Is everything alright?”

Wilson bit back the tears. His mother’s worried tone caused his emotions to return. “I-no. Everything isn’t. I... I can’t see you today.”

“ _He_ ’s not allowing you out.” Her tone sharp and bitter.

“Yeah but also…” He gulped. “I can barely walk.”

He heard her hitch her breath. “Why? Honey, what did he do to your legs? Did he cut them off? Are they broken? Wilson, tell me what he did to you right this instant.” Her voice stern, reminding the boy when he was in trouble in his youth.

“I-I was...gang raped.” His voice broke. A tear escaped. “For three hours.”

Marina gasped. “What?”

“He said he wanted to teach me a lesson and let his demons gang rape me for three hours. It...it hurts to walk and move.”

Marina was crying now. “Oh, my sweet baby boy, I’m so sorry! I can’t believe that monster did this to you! I was afraid this would happen. I’m coming to give him a piece of my mind!”

“Mom, no! You can’t!” Wilson panicked. His voice caught the attention of Maxwell and Charlie. His demonic husband arched a brow. Wilson looked away and lowered his voice. “You have to stay there please. You’re safer there.”

Marina sighed. “I hate this. I hate what he’s doing to you.”

“I do too.” He glanced up at Maxwell and found his attention returned to what Charlie was saying. He glanced sideways finding the demons had lost interest in him (Maxwell’s doing more or less). His eyes flickered to the dial pad. He started pressing the buttons in a certain pattern.

After Maxwell confirmed he could tap into their conversation he decided it would be safer to communicate in Morse code regarding Father Bishop or Christ’s Blade.

_I can handle it until Father Bishop gets the blade._

“Are you sure?” Marina asked, understanding what was said.

“I have to. I don’t have a choice.”

Marina sighed. “I hate this.” She repeated her earlier words. “Hopefully it comes soon”

“Me too.” Wilson agreed. He glanced at Maxwell again and found nothing changed. “What are you doing today?”

“I’m going to meet with the funeral director and go over some of the arrangements.” She sighed again. “I wish you were here to help.”

“I do too.”

“My darling little queen-” Maxwell purposely said loudly as he approached. “Say your goodbyes to the fair Marina.”

Wilson sighed. “Mom, I have to go.”

“I hate hearing him call you that.” his mother growled then sighed. “I love you, Wilson. So so much.”

“I love you too, mom. Goodbye.” He hung up and felt his heart squeeze. He hated saying goodbye to her. It almost felt like it would be the last time he ever heard her speak.

He glanced up at Maxwell when the man approached. “Say pal, did you have a lovely chat with your mother?”

“I would’ve liked to have it in person.”

Maxwell chuckled and scooped Wilson into his arms. “Now, my dear, I will allow you to see her once your body is rested and well.”

Wilson sighed. “Promise?”

The demon king grinned, a too toothy smile. His teeth sharp and predator-like. “I promise. After all, it is part of the deal we made, was it not? I am a demon of my word and of my deals.”

Wilson hoped that was true. He didn’t trust this demonic man. The twisted sadistic creature whom longed and lusted for him since his youth; whom obsessed and possessed him. The creature with no remorse as he allowed his queen to almost be raped to death.

He needed to be careful. Maxwell couldn’t find out about their plan or he’d have to fear losing his mother too.

Wilson Percival Higgsbury was courting death.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains subject matter, rape and language that may be disturbing to some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised.

Wilson was forced to remain at Maxwell’s side for the remainder of the day. Maxwell summoned another throne beside his for Wilson to sit upon. Once his queen sat in his throne, the king summoned their crowns and placed it on both their heads. The demon informing he would need to experience the king holding court for when they returned to hell.

And so, they sat there for what felt like an eternity for Wilson; listening to their whines and complaints. Most of the time they ignored Wilson while others gaped at him. He figured the ones ignoring him were the ones there for the wedding while the others only heard about it but hadn’t seen Wilson. They’d gawk at him then ask Maxwell questions about him. From Wilson’s observation they were all shocked their high and mighty demon king married a lowly human, one that didn’t even seem enthralling. Maxwell was fed up with the questions regarding his human bride. He threatened their existence should he be asked about Wilson again.

It was like that for the next couple days. Maxwell would bathe with Wilson before escorting him to eat, allow him to call Marina and return to the former living room and hold court. Wilson was a little terrified with the new reasonings for coming to Maxwell; demon deals. They asked permission from Maxwell to accept certain deals with humans. Wilson protested once about it which not only got him laughed at by the room of demonic creatures, but Maxwell smacked him hard with his cane for speaking out of line. Human deals didn’t involve humans. It was strictly between demons and humans. That logic made no sense to Wilson. He’d protested again which earned him another marking on his face and threats of gang rape for questioning his ruling. Wilson didn’t say one more word.

Thankfully one of the days during his recovery, Maxwell allowed him in the bedroom to speak with Marina and go over some of the funeral arrangements while he held court. Majority of the time it was strictly that they discussed but occasionally they’d conversate in Morse code. Marina informed Wilson information passed to her by Father Bishop. He was less than thrilled to find out Wilson failed to exorcise Maxwell and chose to marry him as a second means to remain on Earth. He was glad to hear they were only bound by human marriage and not by the demonic one. Had they done so; Wilson’s fate would be sealed with Maxwell’s.

A demon king can live without his queen, but the queen cannot live without the king.

That only made Wilson more determined to destroy the demonic being. He did not want to be bound to Maxwell that way (or any way really). He would free himself of this marriage and this “Higgsbury curse”. He’d free them all. He vowed.

Wilson finally recovered and was able to leave the house to meet up with his mom. They tried to remain in the salted hotel room, but they couldn’t always. They had to go to the funeral home and pick up Hubert’s ashes. Nether were prepared for that. They broke down when the urn was placed in Marina’s hands. Everything was surreal until that moment. That moment when father and husband would never return. They’d never see Hubert’s green eyes light up at the sight of his two favorite people in the world; his true loves (as he once referred to them as). It hurt and made the void in their heart grow larger. Nothing would ever fill that void again.

The two met up with Father Bishop to go over the memorial service. They avoided all conversation regarding the blade, continuing to keep it hushed in case Maxwell was listening in. However, that didn’t mean they didn’t speak about said man. It would be too suspicious if they didn’t. It wasn’t like a topic on him, more about Wilson’s well-being in the current situation. Otherwise they kept on topic, going over what was to be said during the service.

Afterwards, the two were making their way to return to the hotel when Marina suddenly stopped.

Wilson turned to stare at his mother, concerned. “Mom? What’s wrong?” He asked her.

She just sighed sadly and clung onto Hubert’s urn. “I don’t want to go back to the hotel. I-I know it isn’t safe, but I just feel so alone there.” A single tear escaped her eyes. She sniffed and looked at Wilson. “How much longer do I have to spend with you?”

Wilson glanced at his watch (he’d found it on his father’s dresser before he left). “I have two hours.”

“There’s a cafe not too far from here. Would it be okay if we went there for a little while? We can...we can go over who to invite and what the obituary will say.”

Wilson offered a small smile to his mother. “Yeah, sure, mom.”

She smiled back. Wilson wrapped his arms around his mother and escorted her in the direction of the cafe.

It probably wasn’t a good idea, but Wilson understood his mother’s loneliness. He was experiencing it too but probably not to the extent of his mother.

They made it to the small little cafe. It was cute and quaint, surrounded by flowers, almost giving an illusion of a cottage, with a little patio in front; his mother’s style for sure. They went inside, hardly anyone around, and ordered coffee and various pastries then went outside to sit on the patio furniture. They made small talk while they ate. Wilson watched his mother place his father’s urn in her lap. It nearly shattered his heart seeing his mom so hopelessly lost.

“There was never a moment I was without your father.” She said sadly. She gazed at the urn and smiled softly. “He was the love of my life. I knew it the moment I saw him in grade school.”

“Mom, you’re breaking my heart.” Wilson replied gloomily.

“I’m sorry, sweetie. I don’t want yours to break too.”

She caressed the top of the urn then looked at Wilson. Her brown eyes observing her son’s face. Most of the bite marks were fading. His lip was busted, had a few scratch marks and other minor injuries on his face. He had a huge nasty yellow bruise on his left cheek. She didn’t understand how anyone could ever hurt her precious baby boy. Especially with how adamant the demon was to marry him.

“I hate seeing him abusing you. I hate being powerless to stop or do anything.” She admitted. Her lip quivered and her eyes held so much sadness and remorse. She hugged her husband's remains. “We never wanted this to happen to you. We never wanted you to be tied to Maxwell also.”

“I know, mom” Wilson spoke softly. His eyes flashed to the urn. “I know you and dad did everything you could to protect me.”

He started tapping his finger on the table, speaking the rest in Morse code. _This will all be over soon_.

She nodded. She sighed and hugged the urn once more before she placed it on the table. She pulled out a notebook and looked to her son. “Let’s go over who to invite and what the obituary will say.”

Wilson offered a small smile. “Okay, mom.”

They made the list within twenty minutes and figured out what the obituary would say after thirty. When they were finished, they started conversing about their surroundings and reminiscing on memories of Wilson’s youth. The memories made them smile and laugh which felt almost foreign on their faces. It warmed the human queen’s heart seeing his mother smile after all the sadness happening around them. He hoped after Maxwell was defeated, he could see her face like this more often.

“It’s nice seeing you smile, mom.” Wilson spoke softly to his mother, as if she were made of glass.

Her brown eyes lifted to meet her son’s. “It feels nice. I feel like I haven’t smiled in ages.” She frowned slightly.

Wilson nodded. “I know what you mean.” He sighed and ran his gloved hand through his hair. He lifted his face up to the sun and closed his eyes, embracing the warmth of the star. “It feels like I’ve been locked away inside a dark cage.” He chuckled humorlessly. “I feel like Persephone. Only allowed out of the underworld for the spring.”

Marina nodded. “It certainly feels like that situation.” She reached and held his hands in hers. She offered a small smile. “My sweet baby boy, you’re so strong.”

Wilson shook his head, denying her words. “I don’t feel strong at all. I feel helpless and weak. Like if you touched me, I’d crumble like sand.”

“Don’t say that, Wilson.” Marina scolded softly. “You are strong.” She smiled. “All Higgsbury men are. It runs in the blood.”

Wilson smiled. His amber colored eyes flashed towards the urn in front of his mother. His father’s smiling face flashed through his mind. She was right. His father had endured Maxwell for 28 years. The demon tormented and tortured both his parents, but especially his father. They were connected by his blood. That was a huge weight on his shoulders. Knowing the demon would outlive him and regain freedom once he died. And add the obsession for his only child.

“Dad was strong. Having to carry the burden of Maxwell’s torment and imprisonment on his shoulders.” He huffed. “And add me on top of the pile.”

Marina frowned. “Wilson, you were never a burden to your father. It was never your fault. He loved you very much. You were his pride and joy. He would’ve done anything for you to keep you safe.”

A memory flashed through his mind. His expression hardened. “He almost gave me up to Maxwell.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Dad almost gave my soul to Maxwell.” He looked up at his mother. His face softened. “To save you.”

Marina frowned and her eyes hardened. “Maxwell told you.” It wasn’t a question.

Wilson nodded.

His mother sighed. She looked so tired; Her eyes were blood shot and heavy with dark bags forming under her eyes. “Don’t be mad at your father. He wasn’t in the right state of mind. He was vulnerable and Maxwell took advantage of it. He never would’ve given you to him.”

“But he would’ve if he hadn’t told you first.” replied the boy queen.

Marina shook her head. “No, he wouldn't. Never would he. I know your father better than he knew himself. He was in a moment of vulnerability. He loved you, Wilson. Don’t let Maxwell twist your mind into thinking otherwise.”

Wilson nodded, like a child acknowledging what he did wrong after a lecture. “I’m sorry.”

His mother stood up and walked around to sit beside her son. She wrapped her arms around his thin form and embraced him tightly. Her hands cradling the back of his head like a newborn babe. “We love you, Wilson.”

Wilson closed his eyes and returned his mother’s embrace. “I love you too mom. I love you both.”

“Say pal, are we having a grand time?”

Wilson and Marina tensed at that voice. They pulled from their embrace to find Maxwell standing behind the chair Marina previously sat. He towered over their table, blocking the sun with his form. His posture was straight and proud; regal, a cigar in one hand with the other shoved in his trouser pockets. He glowered at them; black eyes held cold fury. His cupid bow lips, curled in a snarl. Displeasure darkening his features.

“M-maxwell?” Wilson stammered. Fear brewing in his eyes like a hot kettle. “W-what are you doing here?”

Maxwell’s face darkened. “What am I doing here?” He repeated the question. “You.are.late.” he said through his teeth.

“N-no I’m not! I still have-” He checked his watch. His eyes widened in horror. He was only five minutes late but was late regardless and would now have to suffer Maxwell’s wrath. He stood up in front of his mother, trying to shield her. “I-I’m sorry, Maxwell! I didn’t-”

Maxwell slapped him hard across the face. Wilson cried out and fell to the ground.

“Wilson!” Marina cried out. She hurried to her son’s side. She glared up at Maxwell. “What the fuck was that for!?” She demanded.

Wilson flinched. He hardly ever heard his mother curse unless she was truly pissed.

“Cursing is unbefitting for a lady, Marina. Perhaps you’re not a lady after all but a lowly bitch.” Maxwell spat.

“Don’t you dare call my mom that!” Wilson shouted.

Maxwell yanked the boy queen up by his wrist, out of his mother’s hold, and slapped him again; his nails grazing over the soft skin. He grabbed Wilson by his hair before he fell to the ground and forced him to look up to him. His grip tightened, causing the boy to cry out. “Don’t talk back to me, you little cunt.”

“Maxwell!”

The demon king looked up just as Marina punched him in the opening of his gut. To Maxwell’s surprise, it was full force that made him bend and groan. She punched him in the face afterwards and yanked Wilson out of his hold. She grabbed Hubert’s Urn, placing it in her bag and with her son in tow, ran from the demon.

“Mom, what did you just do?” Wilson panicked. He glanced behind to see Maxwell glowering at them.

“I’m not going to let him treat you like a punching bag!” She snapped back. She mumbled something he couldn’t quite hear.

They didn’t get very far before the demon king appeared in front of them in a wave of shadows. He glowered spitefully at them but mainly at Marina.

“Insolent little whore!” Maxwell snarled. He reached for the boy in her grasp.

Marina stepped back and held up a crucifix blessed by Father Bishop in front of them.

“You truly are a little bitch, Marina.” Maxwell hissed. He glanced at Wilson and stretched his hand out. “Come here, boy.”

Marina’s grip tightened. It was her turn to shield her son. “He’s not going anywhere with you.”

“Yes, he is.” Maxwell growled. “Don’t think that little cross can protect you, Marina.”

“It’s doing a good job so far.” She retorted.

The demon narrowed his eyes. “I can easily slap that thing out of your grasp, slit your throat and take my wife. The only reason I’m not doing so now is because of the deal I made with the boy.” Maxwell’s eyes shifted to Wilson. “We may have a deal, my dear, but that doesn’t mean I won’t harm your mother unless you come to me.”

Wilson glanced between his mother and Maxwell. Both at a standstill. His eyes returned to the demon’s piercing into his skull. His body trembled in fear. He knew what he had to do.

He stepped forward.

Marina yanked him back behind her. “No, Wilson. I’m not going to stand for you to be abused anymore!”

The boy turned to his mother, sorrow and fear filling his eyes like an overfull cup. “I don’t have a choice, mom.” He closed his eyes. “I’ve never had a choice.” He opened them. “I don’t want to see you hurt. Just let me go.”

Marina squeezed his hand. Her heart hurt hearing those words. He was right. He never had a choice. Since the day he was born, his fate was sealed. Marina would never regret the birth of her beloved son, but she regretted this fate bestowed on him. She released him and embraced him in a tight hug.

“I love you, Wilson.”

“I love you too, mom.” He whispered before he pulled away from her embrace.

He turned and looked at Maxwell waiting impatiently, arm still extended. He walked over to the towering demon, tail between his legs. He reached his arm to take the demon’s hand. However, Maxwell was growing impatient. He snatched Wilson’s wrist and yanked him into his chest. He wrapped a possessive hand around the boy’s frame.

Maxwell glowered at the woman while Wilson stared at her with sadness. A wave of shadows swarmed around their feet moving up their legs, swallowing them up and then vanishing completely.

Marina stared where her son just disappeared. She withdrew her husband’s urn and hugged it tightly in her chest. Tears spilled from her eyes. She cried for a few moments before she glowered at the same spot.

“We’ll free you, Wilson. I promise.” She vowed.

 

* * *

 

 

Maxwell and Wilson returned to the house. The moment they materialized, Maxwell slapped Wilson across the face then punched him hard in the gut and face. When the boy fell to the ground, Maxwell kicked him several times in the ribs.

Wilson cried and hugged his body, trying to shield himself from Maxwell’s attack.

“Insolent little maggot.” Maxwell snarled. He stopped abusing his wife. He looked at him and brought the nearly forgotten cigar to his mouth. “Pathetic wretch, who do you think you are? Being tardy, talking back, allowing your mother to speak and attack me like that? Say pal, did you truly believe you could escape with her? Answer me!”

Wilson shook his head, tears spilling on the floor as he did. “No.” His tone soft and almost inaudible. His body shook from fury. He glowered up at Maxwell. “But I will!” He stood up and stared at Maxwell with defiance shining like the sun. “Abuse me all you want demon king, but I _will_ escape you! You can’t keep me caged like a bird!”

The demon growled and smacked Wilson again. He began punching the boy in the face, but Wilson just stared at him with loath filled eyes. He hardly flinched. He just glared and allowed the blood from his nose and mouth to drip down his chin. Maxwell gripped him by the collar of his shirt brought their faces together.

“Watch me, boy.” Maxwell threatened through his teeth.

He dragged Wilson into their bedroom, ignoring the eyes set on them. He threw the boy onto the ground and locked the door behind him. He turned to his queen glowering at him.

“Do you truly believe you can escape me?” Maxwell’s voice deepened at the end. Wilson blinked, not sure he heard correctly until the demon spoke again. “I’ll keep you caged, little bird but first you must be punished.” His voice was deeper, it rumbled in the bottom of his throat.

Wilson noticed the demon walking slowly towards him but as he did, he seemed to grow taller. Like each step increased his growth by a foot. His pale skin turned pink then cherry red. His black eyes drained of color until they were soulless white. Dark bags formed under his eyes making the white stand out more; almost glowing. Horns grew out of the top of his head; they were tall and curled backwards crookedly but curled forward towards the top. A petite goatee growing and curling on the end. His body changed; His upper body growing broader, stronger. His suit tore away as his body grew. His chest and arms hairy but his lower body was almost furred looking. His legs bent backwards, something he’d imagined a werewolf having, and his feet morphed into hooves. He wore no clothes; anything resembling clothes were the chains wrapped around his waist like a belt and chained cuffs around his wrists. He finally stopped growing when his horns nearly touched the high ceiling.

All the human queen could do was gape in utter horror.

Maxwell smiled, revealing thin sharp teeth. “Does my true form terrify you, my queen?” His voice sounded like it would belong to a mountain.

“True form?” Wilson whispered.

Maxwell laughed, a rumble that caused the room to shake. “You didn’t really think I looked like that, did you? I’m a demon— a demon king—not a pitiful human, like you.”

The boy queen swallowed the lump in his dry throat and scooted away from the demon. “I-If you hate humans so much then why did you force me to marry you? I’m the only one you’ve ever married. Why me?”

“I already told you before, boy, there’s something about you that draws me to you. I have an everlasting need and desire to devour you; to own you.” He smiled. “You bring out the beast in me. That’s why you won’t ever escape me. If it wasn’t for our deal still in play, I’d drag you down to hell this second like the little spring goddess you portray and keep you locked up. Alas our deal remains and cannot be broken until the day of your father’s burial. However, that doesn’t mean you will be attending. Not after that little stunt. Not now that I know you are trying to escape me.”

“That’s part of the deal!” Wilson cried out. “I agreed to marry you and you let me help my mom plan and attend the funeral!!”

“Oh no, darling.” Maxwell stepped closer. He reached down and caressed the boy’s jaw with his large sharp nail. Wilson flinched and turned his head away. “The deal was to let you stay until the burial service. We shall stay the remaining 9 days, but you _will_ be caged.” He laughed, causing the whole room to shake again.

Wilson began to cry. He shook his head. “No! No that isn’t fair!!”

“Stupid boy!” Maxwell snarled.

He slapped Wilson with the back of his hand. His whole hand was almost the size of Wilson’s body! Naturally, the force caused him to fall several feet away, crashing into the mirror against the wall. The mirror broke and shattered. The shards sliced into Wilson’s flesh; some piercing into it. Wilson whimpered and looked up at the approaching demon. Maxwell grabbed Wilson’s waist and plucked him from the ground, his hand tightened around him, pressing the glass deeper into the boy’s body.

Maxwell brought him to his face and grinned. “Demons keep their deals but it’s not always fair.” He tossed Wilson to the bed.

Wilson bounced on the bed several times before he stopped. He tried to run but his wrists and ankles were bound by Maxwell’s shadows. They bound him to the bed posts. Wilson struggled against their hold, but they refused to lessen their grasp.

Maxwell moved to the bed. He brought his hands to Wilson’s body and shred away the clothing, his claws scraping against his skin. The sensitization like Deja vu for the human queen when he was gang raped.

When the boy was nude, Maxwell stared lustfully at him.

Wilson whimpered, tears already spilling down his bruised cheeks. His eyes gazed down to Maxwell’s dick. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the huge erection. “Holy fuck!” He accidentally blurted.

That stupid grin of Maxwell’s grew. He brought one of his hands to his dick and rubbed it. The damn thing could very well be a third leg with how huge it was.

Wilson shook his head. “Please, don’t do this Maxwell!” he _did not_ want that thing anywhere near him. He was going to be split in two! “You’re going to kill me.”

“Don’t be dramatic, love.” A dark substance appeared in his hand; Wilson recognized it as lube he used on their wedding night. “This nightmare fuel will keep you from tearing apart.” He leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “And allow you to feel _everything_.” He purred.

Wilson whimpered and turned his head away. “I don’t want to feel everything.”

“Unfortunate for you then, darling.” he simply replied. The demon finished lavishing himself, completely coating himself in the black-ish purple goo. Once he was fully lubricated, he placed some on his fingers and dug into Wilson’s little pink bud.

Wilson screamed. He pulled against the restraints, back arching. He wiggled and squirmed, trying desperately to get away from the pain of those sausage fingers. It felt almost like the demon’s length was inside him.

“St-stop! Max-Maxwell please!” Wilson begged, voice straining, tears breaking down his cheeks like a crumbling wall.

Maxwell dug deeper into the boy, not for his benefit but for the demon’s. He wanted to hear more pain filled screams. It added to his arousal: length growing with each screech.

The demon king retrieved his finger from within the human, his grin growing at the facial distress upon his queen. His arousal from the anticipation of putting his full length inside that body. He trembled in lust.

Unable to prolong his desire and wife’s punishment any longer, he gripped the boy’s legs apart, nails piercing into the bruises from his last rape. He was rewarded with another lovely cry from that pretty mouth. He positioned his length before his wife’s bud, he hesitated a moment to drink in the fear within such lovely amber eyes—eyes like a drop of sunlight melted into copper ore; breathtaking—then he shoved in all the way.

Wilson screamed—oh does he scream. His voice vibrating up against his vocal cords and explodes out like a bomb. His voice echoed off the wooden walls around them and slipped out like a ghost through walls. Throughout the house it could be heard by the demons, causing them to stir in arousal. Some even leaned their ears against the wall and door to hear more of the queen’s screams.

The boy has never experienced pain like this. He didn’t think he could feel worse, but this was easily ten times that. He indeed felt every horrible inch of Maxwell. From the top of his head down to the very hilt of his shaft. It was monstrous—the very creature he was—eating his insides like a starving animal. He felt like he was literally split in two. He’d thought that before during the other occurrents of his rape, but this was something completely different.

“Oh god, please stop!” Wilson cried.

Maxwell laughed menacingly, deep and terrifying. He leaned over the boy’s body, crushing him under his massive weight, to lean against his ear and whisper, almost like a growl, “God can’t save you, my queen. No one can save you. You belong to me. Your body, your existence—your very soul— belongs to me.”

Wilson shuddered. He dared to look up at the monster. Tears escalating like a rainstorm against glass. “I... don’t b-belong...to you.” He denied.

Maxwell slammed against him, harshly. Wilson cried out. He squeezed his eyes shit and gritted his teeth. Oh, it fucking hurt. Jesus Christ, it fucking hurt.

“You are thick skulled, _darling_ ” he said through his teeth. His pace increasing, movements shifting to purposely hit his prostate. Wilson cried out; a jolt of pleasure muffled under pain. Maxwell continued to hit that spot repeatedly. Small snippets of pleasures moans escaping but easily drowned in agony. “You. Belong. To. Me! Deny it all you want but it’s the reality. The very moment you were conceived on this bed, in your mother’s womb, you were mine~. Once I drag you down to hell and bind us together through the demon’s marriage, you will literally not be able to live without me.” He licked along the boy’s jaw.

“You-you can’t bind me if-if…” he stopped to cry out before continuing. “If I kill myself!” He threatened. He’d never thought to commit suicide but the panic of not being able to escape Maxwell had begun to overwhelm him. The thoughts of the blade not working and being bound to the demon’s soul was terrifying. He didn’t want to be stuck with Maxwell. He didn’t want to be subjected to endless abuse and rape. He’d rather kill himself than endure this any longer.

The demon king laughed. He began kissing Wilson’s neck, suckling the sweet skin. His teeth piercing into the flesh, lapping up the escaping droplets like a leech. “Go ahead, kill yourself, you’ll end up in hell faster than this deal.” He leaned into his ear and whispered. “Those who commit suicide end up in my domain.”

Maxwell’s thrusts became more violent. Wilson cried, tears searing down his hot cheeks, mixing with the sweat. His screeches growing more rapid the faster the demon moved. Wilson knew the demon was getting close to his climax. He dreaded that moment.

And then it came.

Wilson screamed. He tugged on the restraints, nails digging into the palms of his hands, knuckles growing white. He felt himself fill up, felt like he was going to explode.

“Takeitout takeitout!” Wilson begged. His tone hurried and filled with excruciating pain.

The demon didn’t. He left his cock and his semen inside Wilson and chose to smile down at him with those cold empty eyes. He absorbed his pained expression, his eyes drifting down to his stomach. He smiled and placed one of his giant hands over his stomach. “Say pal, you’d look good with a round stomach; one filled with my offspring.” he purred.

“What the FUCK are you even saying!?” Wilson snarled.

He leaned closer to the human boy. “I’m saying you would look lovely pregnant; bearing my child—our child—. My heir.”

“Well thank God I don’t have a uterus!” Wilson spat. He glowered at Maxwell through his blurred vision. “I’d rather die than carry any-fucking-thing from you!”

Maxwell’s face darkened. He grabbed the boy’s neck and began to squeeze it. Wilson started choking, body searching for a way to regain oxygen. The boy queen glowered at the demon towering him. “Fucking do it.” he wheezed.

The demon squeezed harder. Wilson’s face becoming a blue shade. Small ragged gasps managed to escape his throat. The demon had to control himself when he saw his queen’s face turn completely blue. He released Wilson—the boy swallowing a gulp of air. He began panting, hyperventilating as he tried to recall the air back into his body.

“Let me make this perfectly clear for you, _wife._ ” He moved closer to Wilson’s face. The boy recoiled, eyes wide from fear and personal space invaded. The demon’s voice deep and dark, like the depths of the ocean. “It doesn’t matter whether you are male or female matters not to me. I could impregnate you right this second. Give you a woman’s womb to bear _our_ child.” He lied. He couldn’t actually do that. It didn’t matter how powerful he was. Demons could fuck with humans, could fuck humans, could fix their organs or give them a child but they couldn’t alter their bodies; he couldn’t actually give Wilson a uterus, but the human didn’t have to know that. He never thought about having an heir. He didn’t want anyone to succeed him but if it was Wilson that bore his child, he could make that exception. Unfortunately, it would never happen.

Wilson’s body trembled. He shook his head, not knowing if the demon could really do that but he didn’t want to take that chance. “Please, don’t.” He whimpered.

The demon’s face softened. He grinned, sadistically. He caressed the boy’s wet cheek, wiping away falling tears. “What’s the matter, pet? You don’t want to be a mother? You don’t want to have children, hm?”

Wilson shook his head before he narrowed his eyes. “Not from you. If you impregnate me then I’ll get rid of it.” He threatened.

Maxwell’s face darkened. He leaned down and bit into Wilson’s neck. Wilson screamed, his throat so dry from the lack of saliva keeping it hydrated and constant screams. Maxwell pulled away with blood dripping down his chin. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll wish you were dead.”

The boy spat in his face with the remaining saliva remained in his mouth. “Joke’s on you, I already do! Fuck me to death then, you filthy demon! Then I’ll be free from you!”

The demon king’s eyes narrowed dangerously. Wilson knew he was in for it now, but he didn’t care anymore. He wanted to die. He didn’t want to leave his mother alone, but he couldn’t handle this anymore.

“You will regret those words.”

 

* * *

 

Wilson laid at the bottom of his cage—more like a tank if anything. The cage was a rounded glass container with black thorns surrounding and supporting it. It reminded the boy of a scrying ball or a gumball machine. It stood at the top of the grand staircase, behind the throne, showcasing for all to see.

The boy was completely nude. Not a single moment of privacy allowed. His whole broken body exposed for the others to see. And oh, did they see. He felt like an animal in the zoo. The demons with wings swarmed around his prison like flies on shit. Sometimes making lewd comments and even jacked off as they watched him. He felt sick. Especially when they spilled on his prison. It was disgusting and it honestly terrified him. Reminding him of the rang rape.

The boy whimpered and curled into a ball, wincing in pain as he cradled his broken arm. He ignored the hooting and hollering outside his cage. Tears dwelled in his eyes. He closed them. Not wanting to see these terrible creatures.

His whole body screamed in pain. After he’d pissed off Maxwell, the demon beat the living shit out of him; his left eye was swollen shut and dark purple. His nose was broken with blood dried under the nostrils and across his nose. His mouth had blood around his mouth. He’d lost a few back teeth. His face dominated in ugly purple bruises. His left cheek swollen and puffy. His right ear no longer had a lobe; Maxwell bit it right off. His body was dominated in more ugly bruises, scratch marks that looked like a bear attacked him. Dried blood covered him like a blanket. His left arm and wrist were broken as were a few of his ribs and a broken ankle. Scarred flesh marked his wrists and ankles from the shadows (Maxwell had snapped his fingers and the things started to burn his skin). His body was in everlasting pain. It hurt to do everything. Hurt to move—hurt to breathe—. His ass hurt far worse than anything. It was true that the nightmare fuel Maxwell used on himself and Wilson kept him from being torn apart, but he still had an alarming amount blood drip out of him.

 Maxwell raping him in his true form was far worse than anything else. It was brutal. Horrendously hurt. The fucker raped him for nearly five hours. Wilson had passed out more than once from the pain but that didn’t stop Maxwell. Unconscious or not, he fucked him until he finally grew tired. He dragged Wilson’s broken body covered in semen out of the bedroom and into the former living room and conjured the glass cage and threw Wilson inside before sealing him up. The black thorns grew around the ball—reminding him of the thorns that surrounded Sleeping Beauty's castle—then grew high above the throne for all to see. The demon king allowed his subjects to do whatever they want outside of Wilson’s prison but once he took his place at his throne they were to disperse.

Naturally, Wilson attempted to escape his prison but how the fuck do you break free of a glass ball when you’re nude and it hurts to move? He tried to find a door or anything but there was nothing. He had nothing. Maybe if he had something sharp but he had nothing.

The sound of the hooting demons stopped and replaced with wings flattering away. Wilson didn’t need to open his eyes to know Maxwell was approaching.

“Look at you” Maxwell was just in front of him. He knew his cage had shifted so the king could take a better look at his imprisoned wife. “A damsel in distress. Fear not, my love, I’ve come to rescue you.”

Wilson scoffed. He opened his eyes to glower spitefully at the demon king, returned to his original form. He refused to say anything.

Maxwell laughed. “Say pal, are you _mad_ at _me_?” He laughed again and exhaled smoke. “Come now, Wilson, you’re not pregnant. It was a little fib.”

Wilson still said nothing. His eyes narrowed, the phrase” if looks could kill” present in them.

The demon king looked at him with black lust filled eyes. He placed a gloved hand on the glass and looked at him longingly. “How joyous I would be if you were.”

The boy queen closed his eyes and turned his body—muffling his whimpers—away from the demon. He sighed when he felt his cage shift and move around.

“Don’t be like that, pet.” He heard Maxwell in front of him again.

“What do you want?” Wilson snarled in hushed tone. He’d lost his voice from the other night.

“Can’t a husband visit his incarcerated wife?” He mocked. Maxwell stared and sighed dreamily. “How I love seeing you like this. Imprisoned. Unable to escape me. Showcasing how utterly perfect you are for all to see.”

The human scoffed.

The glass opened just enough for Maxwell to reach in and caress the side of Wilson’s face, fingers entwining in his soft hair. “You are, little bird. You’ll be even more perfect once I finally tame you.”

“I’m not a fucking horse.” He opened his eyes to glare at the demon. “I’ll never submit to you.”

Maxwell laughed and gripped his jaw. “That’s what all my previous wives said before. You are no different. The only difference is you are not soul bound to me. Once you are, you will succumb to me. You will obey my every command.” The glass opened wider for Maxwell to invade Wilson’s space and whisper in his ear. “You will worship me. You will love me.”

“I’ll never love you!” Wilson spat.

Maxwell laughed again. “Words I’ve heard before.” He leaned forward and claimed his queen's mouth with a kiss. “I promise you my darling, you will, and we will be together for eternity. I will make it, so you don’t age a single day once we are home. I shall make you immortal and you will rule at my side.”

Wilson closed his eyes again. He was drained, he felt all his energy and strength eaten away from the conversation with the demon king.

The demonic man retrieved his wife from his prison, cradling him in his arms, holding him close to his chest to where he could hear his heart—if the monster had one.

Wilson was like a ragdoll in his hold. He couldn’t move. Everything hurt. He was just so drained. So tired. Tired of being used. Tired of being abused. Tired of hurting. Tired of feeling hopeless. Tired of everything. He just wanted to drift away into nothingness. But he couldn’t. There was no escape for the human boy. If he killed himself, he would just end up in the place he wanted to escape. Maxwell would never kill him, and neither would the demons at his control.

This couldn’t be his fate. It just couldn’t.

He looked up at the ceiling. _If there is a God up there, please, please help me._

He shut his eyes. A single tear slipping.

 

* * *

 

 Marina walked into the catholic church, Hubert’s urn still in her hold. She walked down the aisle of the beautiful building; stained glass windows with stories from the Bible, light beams shining through them giving off a heavenly feel. She walked past the pews, brown eyes lifting to the solid gold cross above the alter ahead. Father Bishop at the end of the aisle, on his knees; praying.

“Excuse me, Father Bishop? I’m sorry to interrupt you while you’re praying.” Marina spoke up once she reached the holy man.

Bishop finished his prayer then got to his feet and turned to Marina. “Marina? What is it? What’s wrong?”

Marina sniffled. “It’s Wilson.”

Immediately the man rushed to her side and comforted her. “What’s happened to him?”

“It’s Maxwell. He showed up and abused my son in front of me. I punched him and tried to escape with Wilson but Maxwell threatened to hurt me, so Wilson left with him.” She hugged the urn tighter. “I have a terrible feeling he’s not going to let him go.” She lifted her eyes to holy man’s grey blue ones. “I think he’s going to take Wilson away soon!”

Bishop squeezed her shoulders. “They can’t leave until the deal has been fulfilled. It’s a demon law. However, you may be right. Maxwell won’t let Wilson go after you tried to escape with him. We can’t rely on Wilson anymore in our plan.”

“What do you mean?”

Father Bishop stared at the woman with determined eyes. “We have to go to your house to rescue Wilson.”

Marina gasped. “What about Maxwell? What about the Cross Blade?”

Father Bishop smiled. He returned to the alter and opened a small plain brown chest. He stuck his hand inside and pulled out a very ordinary look blade. It looked like someone just grabbed a stick and blade and tied them together. “This is the Cross Blade.”

“That’s the blade?” She said skeptical.

Bishop laughed. “Did you expect it to be made of gold and jewels?”

“Something like that.”

“No, my dear child. This is the Cross Blade. It is exactly what we need to throw Maxwell off. He won’t suspect this is the true blade.”

“You have decoys?”

Bishop nodded. He returned to the altar and placed the blade back in the box and performed the sign of the cross before closing and returning to the woman before him. “I will need a few days to prepare before we go against the demon king.” He placed his arms on her shoulders and offered a small smile. “We will rescue your boy. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell's true form is based on his Krampus skin in Don't Starve Together. I just made him taller buffer cause I like height differences. Plus huge demon Maxwell is terrifying. I'm a dick to Wilson lmao 
> 
> One more chapter to go! It might take me awhile since now we are officially caught up to my progress in the story. I haven't even started the last chapter. So it might take a wee bit longer (also sims 4 just came out with Island Living and I'm all about the mermaids right now)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks! This is the final chapter which means it is the longest! Without further ado:
> 
> The finale of the Demon in the Mirror

Several days passed before Marina returned to the church under Father Bishop’s orders. The widow was nervous but filled with anticipation. Today was the day they were going to rescue her son. 

Marina Higgsbury hadn't seen or spoken with Wilson since the day Maxwell came for him. She called his cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail. She found the courage to call the house but after an inhumane voice answered in Latin she hung up. She knew deep down Wilson was locked up. 

She had to save him. She had to save their boy. 

Marina marched into the church and found Father Bishop at the altar, like last time. 

“Father Bishop?” Marina called the holy man’s name once she reached the altar. 

The father turned to Marina. “Hello my child. Are you ready?”

Marina nodded. “Yes.” Her face determined. “I’m going to save Wilson from this fate once and for all.”

The holy man nodded. His frown deepened. “Marina, this will be no easy task. Without a doubt there will be several demons inside your house which we will have to fight through. There’s also Maxwell’s second in command, Charlie—I’ve dealt with her before—and finally Maxwell. I’m not even sure where Wilson will be located. I don’t know how this is going to play off, but I know Maxwell is our target. Once we get to Maxwell, we will get Wilson.”

“I’ll do anything you need to save my son.” She spoke confidently. 

Bishop nodded. He turned and stared at the cross overhead. “Let the Lord watch over us and give us the courage to defeat him.” He turned to Marina. “Now—we need to prepare. You need to be baptized and I must bless your medallions.”

Marina nodded. _Mama's coming Wilson._

* * *

 

 

Wilson laid on the floor of his glass imprison. Much like every day before, he kept his eyes closed and ignored the demons jerking off to him. At least this time Maxwell allowed him so briefs, so he wasn’t completely exposed. Still, the situation wasn’t any better. He spent most of his time imprisoned with nothing to do other than sleep and drift off in his mind. Maxwell hardly allowed him out of his prison after he attempted to escape. Not like he got very far with a broken ankle. Maxwell punished him for attempting to escape and only allowed him out to use the bathroom (under his guard) and to sleep together. The demon king made sure to chain Wilson to the bed while they slept. It didn’t stop him from trying, no matter how futile. Once the demon king woke up, he’d allow his wife to eat a small meal then lock him up in the glass chamber again.

“Hello darling.”

Wilson kept his eyes shut.

“Say pal, are you going to continue to sulk for the remainder of our time here?” Maxwell inquired. He stood before the boy, unimpressed with his sulking wife.

“Do you know why the caged bird sings?” Wilson retorted sarcastically.

“Oh please.” Maxwell rolled his. He inhaled his signature cigar and puffed out the smoke. “Ever the drama queen, aren’t you love?”

Wilson scoffed. He took a deep breath. “What do you want?”

“Is that anyway to speak to your husband?” demanded Maxwell, tone irritated. 

“That’s how I speak to my captor.”

“As I recall, _wife_ , you agreed to marry me under the condition you help your dear mother plan your deceased father’s funeral. Say pal, isn’t that soon?”

“How would I know? You’ve kept me locked up for days!”

Maxwell laughed. “The funeral is in two days.”

Wilson shot up, whimpering as he did. He cradled his broken arm and looked at Maxwell with pleading brown eyes. “Please, Maxwell, you _have_ to let me go to it! Please!”

That arrogant smile grew on his lips. “My dear, I don’t _have_ to allow you to do anything. As I said before, you will not attend.”

Wilson continued to plead through his eyes. 

“Don’t even bother with those pretty little eyes, love. You shall not attend.”

“But—what if you accompanied me?” Wilson asked. It was a long shot but there could be a chance he could say his goodbyes to his parents. This was his reality. His fate was sealed. Maxwell was going to take him to hell and he’d never have the chance to say goodbye to either of his parents. There was only one slim thread of hope. If Maxwell accompanied him, then maybe, just maybe he could kill his demonic husband. But he was feeling utterly hopeless.

And to add to that hopelessness, Maxwell replied with, “No.”

“Why not?” Wilson asked desperately.

“I know very well it takes place in a church. You are using it as a decoy to get away from me.” Maxwell leaned closer to the ball. His face darkening and a sinister smile growing on the ends of his lips. “You will never escape me.”

“Excuse me, sire.”

Maxwell turned to see Charlie bowing before him. “Yes, Charlie?”

“We have visitors coming.”

Maxwell arched a brow.

Charlie looked at Wilson and nodded in his direction. “The queen’s mother.”

Wilson’s eyes widened. “Mom.” He whispered.

The demon king chuckled and looked back at his wife. “Your mother thinks she can rescue you. How adorable.”

“Sire, she’s not alone.”

Maxwell glanced over his shoulder to his advisor. “What do you mean she’d not alone?”

Charlie stared at him deadpanned. “Bishop is with her.”

He stared at her, silent for a moment, then he started to laugh. It was a small laugh that gradually grew louder. Wilson trembled and hugged himself. This wasn’t a good sign at all.

“How comical!” He finished his chortle. He looked back at Wilson and tapped on the glass. “They believe they can rescue you.”

“Please, Maxwell, don’t hurt them!” the boy queen begged.

“It’s too late for that, my dear. They are now a threat especially Bishop. It seems the man has come to finish what he sent Hubert to start.” Maxwell turned to Charlie. His posture tall and regal; a man with power and authority. “They’ve come to take my queen away. I won’t have it.”

Charlie clasped her hands behind her. “What are your orders, sire? Should I send out the demons? Would you like me to personally settle this?”

“No! Please don’t!” Wilson begged, he placed his unbroken hand against the glass, brown eyes shining with desperation. “Please, don’t hurt them. Don’t hurt my mom.”

Maxwell stared at Wilson. His expression unreadable--blank. His cold black eyes studying Wilson until his lips twisted into a sinister sneer. “That won’t be necessary, Charlie. I shall deal with this personally.” he said at last. The glass opened and the demon king reached inside and gripped the boy’s jaw. Wilson jerked back trying to get away from the invading face. “And you, my queen, will help me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Marina’s whole body was tingling with apprehensive nerves. The drive up the driveway was longer than she thought. Her house looked normal on top of the hillside, but she knew it was infested with demons and somewhere inside, the king bee nestled with her son in his clutches.

She took deep breaths to calm her nerves, but nothing helped. Truthfully, she was terrified. She didn’t know what was going to happen. Would they be attacked by demons at any moment? Would they enter the house and see a glimpse of hell? Where would Wilson be? Was he locked up? Was he alright?

Bishop reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. He looked at her with calm blue eyes. “Breathe, Marina.”

“I thought I was.” She replied. She clung to the blessed medallion around her throat. She glanced at the Father. “Do you think Wilson is okay?”

“As okay as one can be married to the demon king.” He huffed and shook his head, disapprovingly. “A foolish thing to do.”

“He had no choice. Maxwell was going to take him away that second.” She defended her son.

Bishop sighed. “Marina, you need to be prepared for this fight. I don’t know what waits for us, but I know Maxwell will use Wilson as bait. It may not even be your son at all but an illusion. He will play dirty.” He glanced at her. “I am prepared to die for you and your son. It’s the least I can do for your family enduring this hardship.”

“Father Bishop don’t blame yourself for Cameron. You warned him and he didn’t listen.”

The holy man sighed and shook his head. “I told Hubert to exorcise him and he was blood-bound to the demon. Now your son is married to him and in danger of being soul bound to the very same. I will lay down my life for you and your son but you both will have to end the demon king and close the portals and bless the house.”

“It won’t come to that Father.” She refused to believe it.

Bishop fell silent. He knew better than to believe they’d make it out alive. However, he accepted his fate to come. He knew he would see the Lord and his dear friend, Hubert, again.

They pulled up to the house and turned off the vehicle. They sat in silence, waiting for anything to happen.

“He knows we’re here.” Bishop said as he got out of the car. He walked to the trunk and began to retrieve the holy water flasks, bible, blessed crucifixes and the blades.

“How do you know?” asked Marina as she too exited the car and went to the trunk.

“We’re not under attack by minor demons. They would’ve attacked us the moment we drove up the driveway.” He glanced at the house. “He’s waiting for us.”

Marina followed his gaze to the house. Her home—once had been her security and comfort (to an extent with the demon in the mirror). She was utterly terrified for what was going to happen. She closed her eyes and said a little prayer as she took the items Bishop gave her.

They walked to the front door, hesitating a moment before Marina placed her home key into the lock and clicked it open. The door creaked open. They were expecting to be attacked, for demons to fly out of the door, like bats out of hell, but nothing embraced them other than silence. Bishop took the first step inside, sprinkling holy water in front of him as he moved. Marina followed closely. 

They peered around, finding nothing. The inside of the house was dark. Marina noticed the house was completely redecorated and renovated from what it had been almost two weeks ago. The thoughts left her mind when she heard a rustle of chains. She perked up and glanced around when she heard mumbling. She followed the source of the sound directly ahead of them.

“Wilson!” She gasped.

Wilson was on the ground, his arms chained to the wall behind him. He was almost completely nude except for the black briefs and a wicked looking tiara atop his messy head of hair. His body was bruised and marked with scars and bitemarks. His arm was bent and broken as well as his ankle. There was a gag in his mouth to prevent him from speaking. Marina realized he was chained to the spot where Maxwell’s mirror once stood.

“Wilson!” She repeated in a hushed tone, one filled with utter pain. She ran for her son until Bishop grabbed her and swung her back.

“Marina, he’s bait.”

She looked back at her son. He stared at his mother with wide terrified brown eyes. He nodded at what Bishop said.

“Where’s Maxwell?” Bishop asked from his stance in the open foyer.

“Say pal, I’m right here.”

The humans turned to the throne atop the grand staircase. Maxwell sat regally on in his chair, crown atop his slicked hair, smoking his cigar and grinning eagerly at them. “Welcome to my temporary palace.”

“This isn’t your palace! This is _my_ home!” Marina snapped.

“Formally your home.” the demon corrected. “It’s rude to show up uninvited.” Maxwell walked down the stairs with an ever so royal stroll. He walked to the bound boy and caressed the side of his face. “Darling, did you invite them without my permission?”

Wilson flinched under Maxwell’s touch. He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes.

“Step away from the boy, Maxwell!” Bishop ordered.

Bishop wasted no time. He retrieved the Bible and began to recite scripture from the bible. Maxwell immediately hissed at the words being said. He charged for Bishop, but Marina quickly held up the blessed cross in front of them. Maxwell halted in his movements. He hissed again, more like a scream, a sound that brought goosebumps to surface their skin. Marina trembled but held the cross. Bishop continued to recite the words as he splashed the holy water at the demon.

Maxwell recoiled. He held out his hand and shadows emerged from it. They shot for the humans at full force. Marina kept the cross up but the force from the shadows felt like holding a hand up to a huge wave of water. Sadly, the pressure was too much and the cross flew out of her hand and they both fell onto the ground. The water, cross and bible flung out of their hold and rolled away on the ground. They tried to get up, but another wave of shadows forced them down. Bishop grabbed one of his crucifixes and flung it to Maxwell, like a ninja star. Maxwell dodged the cross and saw Bishop pull out a small dagger and run towards him. The demon king summoned his shadow sword and blocked the attack from the holy man.

“I didn’t peg you for a swordsman, Bishop.” Maxwell taunted. He swung forward. 

Bishop parried the attack.

“Impressive little knife.” the demon commented. “Must hold holy powers if it can withstand mine.”

“Just wait until I pierce it into your heart.” retorted Bishop.

Maxwell laughed and riposted. “I don’t have one.”

Marina took advantage of the distraction and ran over to Wilson. She knelt and cupped his face. “Wilson are you okay?” she asked and removed the gag.

Wilson nodded. “Is that the blade?” he asked.

She shook her head. She revealed the true Cross Blade strapped to her leg. “This is.”

“Mom, you _have_ to kill him now while he’s distracted! Please!” Wilson begged her.

She glanced over at the men fighting.

“Grab the holy water and splash it on him then stab him! Don’t bother with the bible. It doesn’t work on him. He’s immune to the words.”

“I have to get you out of here first.” she scanned the chains.

Wilson shook his head. “Mom, please! I won’t be free unless Maxwell releases me or he’s dead.”

She nodded and kissed his forehead. She scrambled to her feet and ran towards Maxwell, retrieving the flask of holy water. She ran up to the tall man and splashed the water onto him.

Maxwell instantly screeched that terrifying scream, causing the humans to cover their ears. Bishop quickly recovered and jammed his blade into the demon’s skin. Again, Maxwell screamed. Marina also lunged forward to stab him, but the demon dodged her attack. He called his demons and sent them to attack the humans while he recovered.

They swarmed around the humans like flies. Marina and Bishop swung their blades and splashed water at the oncoming attacks. Some of the demons managed to scratch and bite them. They attacked his mother and attempted to rip her clothes off.

“Mom!!” Wilson cried out when he saw this.

Bishop came to her rescue and started reciting the Lord's prayer. The demons hissed and froze. The humans took that moment to attack and end the remaining demons. Bishop helped Marina to her feet but quickly moved to block Maxwell’s surprise fight. Marina started fighting back, both humans swishing their blades back and forth trying to strike the demon. 

Wilson observed the fight. He was impressed with his mother’s skillmanship. He aided them in their fight, calling to dodge and duck when Maxwell swung his sword. From the boy’s observation, they were winning the fight against Maxwell. He wouldn't say they outmatched him, but they were doing one hell of a job of keeping up with him.

“Enough of this!” Maxwell shouted. He teleported a few feet away from them and glowered at them. He glanced down at his suit, seeing it ripped and torn, a bit of his black blood dripping and staining the fabric. He growled. “This was my favorite suit!”

“Boo-fucking-who!” Marina snarled. “Next time it will be your favorite skin we cut into!”

Maxwell suddenly grinned. He arched a brow and smirked. “Is that so? Say pal, let’s put that to the test, shall we?” He faced glanced back at Wilson. A wicked grin growing. “Let’s see if you can truly will cut into my favorite skin.”

The demon melted into black smoke and charged towards Wilson.

“No!” Bishop screamed.

The cloud shot straight into Wilson’s body. The boy cried out and fought against the restraints.

 

“G̲̹̮̎ͪͫ̈́͞ẽ̛̮͇̬͈̜t̪̐͌ͣ̐͒̓ͪ ̴̟̰̟̼̯ͩ̂͒ͅo̳͚̪̰͌ͨü̜̩̭ț̅̿ͥ̈́̄̓͑ ̩̞͎̩̙̖͛̿o̖̪̺̼͌ͧͧ͐̎ͥfͫ̕ ͈͔̹̺̰̲̜̽̍ͯ̄̄̿m͔̝͈̃̋ͭͬe!̼̟͈͓̆̒̃̃̚” Wilson screeched in a voice unlike his own.

 

Marina turned to Bishop with fearful eyes. “What’s happening to him??”

“Maxwell’s possessing him!” Bishop scanned for the fallen bible.

Marina helped for a moment until her attention returned to her son, screaming louder than before. She watched him break the chains off the wall. His broken limbs began healing instantly, the bruises and markings fading slightly. Wilson’s head started angling in unnatural angles. His messy haired was styled like usual but more pointed and almost wicked looking. Shadows swarmed around him; his bare skin suddenly covered in a black suit with pointed shoulder pads much like Maxwell’s. A grey pinstripe vest peeked out from his suit with a blood red tie tucked beneath it—the only color showing. He stood up straight and looked at the humans before him with possessed white eyes and smiled widely, one unnatural on his face. 

 

H̜̺̱̭̪̭ͤ́̆̂́̓ͅe̸̯͐ͩ̊ͦ̓̄̉l͇ͤ͡lo̘̰͖͎͙͙͕̾͌ ̬̖͕̼͓̤̹͌̈́ͬ̃ͯͨ̾Mͧ̀̿͋̾͝ͅå̄̑̈́ͪr̻̘̫̥̯̯ͤ̍ȋ͉̰ͥ́̌̅̓̎n̙̹̟ͤ̈̅͋̈́̄ͅaͥ̊̈ The voice that came out of her son’s voice was not his own. It was distorted--a mix between his and Maxwell’s and something else. It made her tremble in fear, brought tears to her eyes seeing her son like this.

 

“Wilson?” she sobbed.

Wilson laughed. It was dark and twisted, like his appearance.

 

 “Ị̦̮̾͐ͅ'̭̖v̢̝̈̑ͪe̡̘̻ͦ ̣̈b̜̙͔͚ͭ̂e͊͐̈́ͫͬ̍҉̯̠̘͇e̼͓̪͇͎̝̐͂ͯͧͅn̹̖̍̅ ̭̦̖ͥͨ́ͪi̥͕̞̖̭̥̦͆n͖̭̺͚̙̂̆ͮͭ͌̿͝š̝ͫ͗i̩̦͚͉̼͆d̶͔͕͍͕͙͎ë̙̩͉̾ͧ͛͛ ͦ̔͢y̩̟̔ͤ̏̉̊̚͘ou̠͚͈ͣ̾͐̐͋r̙̗͎̻̗̍͊̓̊͒̅́ ̪̓͠s̡͓͍̐ͬͬ͑o̢͇̥͍n̎̅ ͖i̻̘̎̕n̜̩͒͛̊̉̒ ̙͔͟m̟̙̳͙̥̟̂a̜̻̯͕̗ͤ̉ͦ͆ͣͤn̛̲y̶̘̠̺ ͎ͭ͊̑ͦ͋͢w̝̭̘a̢͈̪̤̳̳̣̱yͬͫ̀ͥ͟s͉̥̤̭ͧ́ͩ̏̿͞ ̱͒͊̂ͣ̑̊b̨͉̗̺͎͕͊͛̋ṳ̶ͪ̾̂ͨ̽̔̎t̓ͧ͏ ̛̙̮̟͉̍̎̌͊̆̎̏I̢̱̾ ̖̖͆̑m̷̙̟̊u͇̳ͬ̅ͤ͂̇s͊̏ț̜̼͊̆ͥ̑ͯ́̚ ̛̑a̘̖͔̹̔͂̎d͈̻̪̆ͯͮ́ͧ̚m̪̠͕͎̹̟͇i͔̥̘̗͙͇̱ͭẗ̘͔̮̎͑ͣ̌́̈́ ̥͇ͯͯͭ́ͯ̏͞t̟̏ͨ͢h̠͔̋̿̽̃̈͌̕i̪̩̟ͤ̍s̨̙̺͔͉͎ ̯̯͖͓̳͞ỉ̦̽s̞̼̪̟̠̠̹̑͗͒ͦ͢ ͕̈̈́̈͑ãͪ͑̌ ͇̜͌́̊͒ͦ̓͢n̸͓̩̩͊e̺̙̼w̩̲̤̹̼͑͐ ͍̲͍̫̠͜ͅo͈ͨ̔̀ͦn̪ͧͨ̿̄̊e̼̦͖̯̬͉̊.̩͍͔̓̉ͥ” His smile grew. He took a few casual steps forward, hands clasped behind his back. Head tilting with a knowing smirk plastered on his face. 

 

“T̻̣ͤ̋ͫ̈́̾h͓̗͚̖̖̱͖̑̆̿ͩ̒iͬ͗̾̆ͤn͍̻̹̰̱̝͐̀̾̋k͎̇ͮ̽͑ͭͨ̚ ̹̯̳̭̺̤͖y͔̺͓͕͈̟̑̌́ͣͮ̀o̬̰̼̘͔̱͆̏̈ͦ̽̚ͅu̦͓̗̫͔̻͒ͩͪ ͦ̀ͤc̜͚̗̺̗̉ͥͯͭ̐̓ăͥ͒n̪̮̦͉̲ͪ͛͋ͨ̈͗̓ ̎̓c̹̥̺̖̣ͯu̦̳͚̬͉̔̔̾̌͒̆t̺̺̖̳͕̯͌̈́̑̓ ̗ͭ̀̔ͣ̚i̜͙̘̲͌̿̏ͅn̫̆̋̊̍͑̚t͓̯̩̦̦͍̾ͪ͐ͣ̆̓ͅoͧ̒̎ ̰͉͕̱̞̟͚m͉̳̣̳̏̒ẙ͔̼̗͖̯̣̱ ̞̲̪͈̦͈̓̎̂̂ͫ̀̚ͅf̮̺̪̥̥̙ă͔̬͕̰͍̻ͫ̇̍ͤ̽v̭̩̜̋̉ͨ̓ͅo̪̻͓͖̲ͩͫ͒̓͂rͧ͂̽i̝͛̒̎ͤͭ͆t̠͍̙ͥȇͬ́͌ͤ̆ ͖͔̯̠͎͔̾̊ͫͅș͈̘͋ͧk̪̲̎̊ͮͥ̌̎ì̙̯̘̯n̖̘̟̺̰͐ͪ͐ͦ ̒ͮ͆n̝͕͓̬̺̿̉́̈́̀̓ọ̲̙̺w͉̣͎ͫ̔̌̍̓ͥͣ?̻̬͈̌̏ͬ ͔͇̩̉ͥ̾̄̌L͍̳e̤̬̟̎̀t̝̰̭̜̝̹͋͋ͅ'̟́̿̈́̿̃̂s͍̫̺̲̹ ͔̱͚ͩ̉̍ͭͨ̽fi͍̮̜̹̗̹ͫ͋ͣ̅̋̚ͅn̒d̻̫̖͖̘̜̺͋̾ ̞́̾̈̾̐o̫u̮̹̥͔t͎!̤̝̝̩͚̠̰”

 

The sword from before appeared in Wilson’s hand before he rushed towards her. Marina screamed and barely managed to dodge the attack. She pulled out the Cross Blade and used it to parry his attacks. Wilson—Maxwell—swung his sword left and right, managing to slice against her pale skin. The sword’s power didn’t affect humans, but the blade was so sharp it could cut through anything like it was mere tissue paper. All Marina could do was block and dodge the attacks. Despite the demonic being possessing him, her son was still in there and didn’t want to harm him. Maxwell was using this to his advantage. He knew neither Bishop nor Marina would hurt his queen.

“In the Name of Jesus Christ, 

our God and Lord-” Bishop began reading the exorcism prayer. “-we confidently undertake to repulse the attacks and deceits of the devil.”

Maxwell/Wilson halted at the holy man’s words. He hissed and screeched, the sound ten times worse than before. Marina quickly pulled out another flask of holy water and began splashing it on Wilson. The shrill grew louder.

“Wilson! Wilson, sweetie, you have to fight him!” Marina called to her son.

 

G̎ͥ̌ḙ̗͈̖͓̠ͦ̎͌ͅt̼͂͗̽ͬ̔̍ ͇͍͇̐̈̃̾oü̬̮̯̱͗͊t̙ͨͯ ̼̓͛̾ͮͅo͔͎̘͉͐͛f̺̘͉̟̣͓͊͆ͅ ̻̣̅͛̏͊m̓͋ͧ̅̍̈̚ẻ̘ͪ̿,̼̮̹̒͊̑ ̼̺͚̈́͒̀ͩ͒ͦ̉ẙ̙̘̘̳͙̑͆͑o̗͎̱ŭ̠̱̞̰̠̰̇ͧ̅ͪͧ̐ͅ ̞͈̫̺f͙̣͈͔̻̰̄̉̋͗ͦ̄͌ͅu̠̙̥̝ͅc͚͖̟͕̖̏̒ǩ̗̹͉̼̲̬͐̈͊ͅi͈͖̦̥̞͓ͭ̓̄ͩͩ̓n̟̦͈͖̥̂̾͒́̐̋ͅg͇̰͓̝͚̻̓̇̚ͅ ͈̘̯̤̽̽ͥ̂̈̋ḓ̈̌̈ͫ̄ͣ̋e̫̗̰̰̫̫̳m̮͈̖̮̳̜ͣ̿ͦ̿ͨo͙͔̖ͮ̐n!͎̰ This time the voice sounded more like Wilson than Maxwell.

 

B͓̬̻̬͍ͧ͋̓̐͂͛ȕ̼̑t̖͚͓ͤ ̱̠̗̄̉ͯͅd͙͔̟͚̙̮ͩͮȧ̖̦͙̞̭͗̂̚r͓͙͈ͧ̎ͮͧ͂̽ͅl͚͈̘̳̩͓̝ͣi̳͔͕̲ͪ͂ͣͣ̐ͩn̰g͉͈̱̲̀̄͒̌̂̉,ͬ ͙̱͖̙̦̉͊͌̔w͓͉̜͓̥̙͂ͭͣ͌̍ͨͤe̝͇̖̯̺ͩ͗͒͒̾̎̚'̼̭̖̮̦̓͆ͣ͆̿̒v̘̤̹͇͉̺̙̄ͯ̐̌e̬̺͕̲̮̞̣͒̿̉̏̌̿ ̳̯͕̹͍͉̇̿̉n̤͈͔̜̙̦̬̾ͭ͋̓̄̒̊e̝̭ͨv̬̗̅̽e̪̟̜̯̝r͓̋ ̻̝̰͈̦b̖e͍̯̘͉̫̾̚é̤̘́ͤͦ̈ͅͅnͣ̒͛ͧ̃ ̼̼̺̤̫̻ͤ̓̍ͪc̜͖͇͚̘̲͙̀ͤͣ̅l͖͉o̬͍ͮͪ̊̿̾ͤș͎͔̥̇ͤë͇̲̖͕͕̣́̿͛r̞͂ͪ͌͊̀̄ͅ!̪̮̠̼̜͗ͦ Wilson’s voice returned to the distorted demonic one. He began laughing menacingly. 

 

Wilson opened his eyes and summoned shadows to attack the Bishop. The holy man dodged, clinging to the bible. He resumed his reading. Wilson/Maxwell screeched again, clinging to his head as if he had an intense headache. The soulless whites of his eyes flashed to Wilson’s brown and he looked at her, pleading.

 

M͚͕̮ȯ̲̙͔͇ͥ̈̿͗̄̌m̱̭̞̄̇ͫͅͅ,ͧ̓̽̇̀̋ ̈́̂͂̔ÿ̥̠̣͉͎̻́ͪ̒ͮ̉o̹̳̼̳͐̆u̦̿̒̓ͤ̇́͋ ̯͙̩̆̅̂̌̑̈́̎h͑ͣ̏̾̍a̹̩͕v̠̙é͚̠ͦ ̥̯̗̗́̏ͩ̑̒t̯̙̓̿o͔͍̥̪̞̰̥͆͗̎ ̣̗͗̅̅̓ͅs͖̙͙̮̱̱͌̑͑t̰͍̝̙̿͆ͧͥͨͅo̞͆͊͂ͬ̋̆ͩp͓̔́́̒ͨ̊͋ͅ ̱̲̳̲̯͚ͫ̂ͣͅhͣim̬̰͖̜͎̙̦̒̽ͨ̄͑ͨ̑!̹̰͉̟̺͖̄ͥͭͥ ̭̮͖̻̱H̆e͙͇̘̍̈́͛̄͐'͇̺̭̠̤͒sͣ̽ ̠̹͙̲͖̙ͤ͂h̫ͧ̐̈́̿̅̚u̟͔̫͉̾r̖͖̅t͓̲͎̖̭̦͌̔̽ͪ͐i̋̒̃ͣ̍͂n͓̥͓̤̝͇̯̅̍ͯg̹̝͙͚̥̋ ̙̩͍̲̺̰̑̈́̋̉̋̂̚m̰̫̘̲͙͉̀̀̾ͣ͋e̖̲!̥̹̳̹͉͓̐͑͂͛ͭ͐

 

“Don’t listen to him, Marina! Maxwell is using Wilson to trick you!” Bishop quickly said and resumed reading.

Wilson screamed again and conjured up another ball of shadow, however, this time the shadow took form of Maxwell with the sword and lunged for Bishop. The holy man barely dodged the attack, but the blade cut through the bible. The creature hissed and dispersed the moment the bible was sliced through.

 

The possessed boy laughed. “C͕̤̗͕͒̈́ạ͔͆͗͛ͤͅn̙͇̭̪̘͍'̤̭͉̲̠̄͌̑ͅͅt̼͔͔̼̭͂ͮ̀ ̯ͨe̒ͫ͊x̬̺͎̭̞̗͂͊ͅo̹̤͎͇̗̭r͔̙̣̟̹̍̈́͂͒ͮ͌ͦc̜͕̫̪͇̠ͨ̍̂̐̈́̄͌ͅi̫͙̞̟̳̱̓̑̂̀ͬͬ̂š̬͓͙ͥ͗e̓̍ͮͩ̿͗ ̰̯͔̻̻̙̲̌͆ͥ́̑̆m̳̱̐̋̌ͭ͌͆͂ẹ̜͍̭̼̞͔ ̮͙̠͖ͨ͒̋̇ͫn̯͙̻̜̲͖ͯ̍ow͍̱̞̝̩̻̰͋,͔͋̃̂͂ ̪͎̣c̞ḁ̼͋ͧ̽̎n̩͐̍ ̣̣ͤ̆͂y̜͍̎̿̇oͫu̫̳͉ͭ͛ͤͧ̿͛ͭ ͉̗̘͕̮̰ͅB̰̦̹́͌i̺̤̭̭̻͑͊s̪̞̣̼͈̣̣ͭh͎͖͎͚͈̖͉ò̤͎͙ͫp̲̦͙?͓͙̙̜̣ͮ”

 

He straightened up and summoned his sword again and went for Marina. Bishop quickly yanked her out of harm’s way, again, blocking the blade with his own.

“Son, I know you’re in there-” Bishop called as he parried against him. “-now is the time to fight the demon! Regain control of your body!”

Wilson was struggling. Since the demon king invaded his body and took control, he’d been fighting against him. It pained him deeply to see his body betraying him and hurting his mother. She had multiple cuts across her arms and chest. Her clothes were stained with blood. He was trying desperately to regain control, but he was locked inside his own mind. Frankly, he was tired of being locked up.

Bishop slammed his foot against Wilson’s chest—the boy fell backwards onto the floor. Bishop took the opportunity to splash holy water on his body and run up and press a crucifix against his forehead.

“Push him out, Wilson!” ordered Bishop.

Wilson snarled and fought tooth and nail against Maxwell. The cross and water helped him reach for the controls of his muscles while Maxwell clung onto him trying to drag him back down.

 

T͉̜̅̏ͨ͂ͥͯh̩͇̍ͤi̭̙̲͈ͥ̇ͨͩͮs̳͕ͦ ͍̪ͨͥ̒̈́ͬb̬̻̣̜̱̈́̂̌͐̍̿o͎̬̜͙͙̟̐̌̂̄͗̑ḏ̙͎y͙̤̝̒̄̏͆͐ͨ ̥̯̤̒̾̑̌͊̈i͍̯͔̗s̳̥̻̠̍̓ ̰̯̼͉͆̏͆͋͋m̳͖̌͑̂ͤ̓i̺̜͙̩̰̱̓̚n̥͎̩̱̭̍͐̑e̻͚̱ͤͨ.̦͚̹̌ͦ̏̒ ͚̭̖̞̖̯̟ͬͯ̍͐͆ͦ̊Y̍̄̒ͨ̓O̼̟̘͕̳̳U̮̜̪̜̦ͯͥ ̲͙̊A̜̮͚̰̺̥̫R͚ͫ́̑̂̉E̜̺̫̖̲̭͉̿͊͑̎͐ ̻͙̟ͧ̇̑̉ͤMI͈̻̪̦N͙̣̻̫͒̊ͬ̓͐̑̿E̠̬̳ͨ͊͋̅

 

N̩̣̽͊̆ō̳̙̗̬̼͂̓ͯ̈́͒̓ ̼̼̫̖̆͌̂͌ͅì̟̠̥̼̦̮̓̎̇ͩͦt̫̹̖͛ͩ'̜̱͔̓̑ͥͦ̇ͮͅs̘̥̭̘̠ͧ̄̆̌̓ ̙͊ͤ́̓ͦ̚ṉ̙̟̫̍̂̽̋̄ͅŏ͚̭̯̼̠̔͂̀t̩̠͍͚̹͕̀̊̃̇ͅ!̮̭̳̘̃ͪͤͯ̆

 

Y̖̥͉͙̖̣̥̋̓ͥo̝̬̯̱̞̻ͧ̂̽̓͗ͤͅu͉̜̤̟͖̬ͨ̈́ ͊̿ͦ͂͆ͯͬb̫͓̪̭̑̑e̠̘̱̐ͦͮ͗l̑̽̉ͥ͌̆o̹̗͎͈̥n̳̦͓̯͖̂g̞̦̠̟̙͐͑̀̏ͧͦ̒ ̖̝̓ͥ̈ͮͯ̔t̲̔̑ͩ͌̚̚o͇̙̘͍̘̠ͪͮ̑͛ͅ ͔̝̼̺̙̑ͪ̏̈m̾̌͋̔͌ḙͤ̂͛͗̚ ̘̮͓͍a̫̜͊ͮ̒̔n̲͙̝̖̘͎͖͆ͪ̂d̰̪͒̈ͭ̈̔ ̗̖͚̙̤ͩ̅̏͆́ͣ͂n̬͓̥̾ͬ̉ͫo̖͐ ͉͎͍͍̻̣̖ͭ̌͆̒ͮo̦̞̙̫ͭ͐̿̈ň̬͗͒ͦ̈è̖͚̌̉ ͈̤̜̳ͯ̓̔̊̈́ͩ̓e̺͊ͧl͇̩̲̮͑ͨ͒ͦͪͭ̔s̖̘̻ͯḛ̖̲̉̅̏̓!̰̭̲̩̹̰̅̀ͭ̚

 

Wilson lost his grip for a second and Maxwell retook control. He punched Bishop in the face and sliced across his chest then jabbed him in the gut. He got up and scanned for Marina before he got up and lunged for her. She dodged the first and second attack, parried before Wilson kicked her in the gut and flung the Cross Blade out of her grasp. Then he took the shadow sword and thrusted it into her chest.

Marina’s eyes grew wide, bugging out of her head. She made choking sounds that became gargled. Wilson’s twisted face smiled evilly at her as he withdrew the blade from her chest. Marina clung to her heart, trying to stop the blood but collapsed onto the ground.

 

N̲͙̱̰̰̜͍̐ͨ͌ͪͪo̦͇͔̪̩o͕̺̹̒̀ȍ̜̥͌̾ō͖̗̦̄ͩ́̍o͙ͦͩ̏ͨoooooooooooo!” Wilson’s voice suddenly became his own.

 

To Maxwell’s surprise he was kicked out of his wife’s body. The boy had miraculously forced him out but the demon knew something aided his strength and helped push him out. The demon collapsed onto the floor and began panting as his strength was waned. 

Wilson’s body was his own again. He collapsed onto the ground with no strength anymore but once he saw his bleeding mother on the floor, he crawled to her and cradled her in his arms like she used to when he was a babe.

“Mom?” He sobbed. “Mom!” Tears flowed down his face.

Marina’s eyes wandered up to his face. She weakly lifted her hand to his cheek, blood staining on it. Tears fell from her eyes. Her gaze dropped from his face over to where the Cross Blade was kicked. Her hand fell from his face and the light in her eyes went out.

“No! Mom? Mom!” Wilson cried. He hugged her tightly, not caring about the blood staining the suit he remained in. “Please! Please no!! Don’t you go!” He cried. “Don’t leave me too.”

He wept and held his lifeless mother. He kept begging her to come back, pleading not to be left alone. But nothing changed. She was gone. The sadness suddenly drained out of his body and was replaced the white fury.

This was all Maxwell’s fault! He killed her! He used him to kill her! He ruined their lives! He ruined his father’s! His mother’s and his! No more of this!! No more would they suffer to Maxwell. The Higgsbury curse would end right here; right now!

Wilson gently placed his mother’s body on the ground and looked over at Bishop unconscious on the floor and Maxwell recovering from the self-exorcism. He got to his feet and ran to where the Cross Blade lied. He picked it up and aimed for Maxwell. However, the demon recovered in time and teleported away from the boy. 

“I’m going to kill you, Maxwell!” Wilson seethed. “I’m going to kill you for everything you did to my family!”

“Is that so, my love?” Maxwell laughed breathlessly. “I can simply possess you again.”

Wilson didn’t know why but suddenly his body was moving on its own. He moved to Marina’s side and dipped his finger in her blood then made a cross on his forehead. Maxwell didn’t understand what the fuck he did that for but shrugged it off. He vanished in a puff of black smoke and shot for Wilson, however unlike last time there was something blocking him from the boy. Maxwell tried from a different angle but again found his wife was blocked off. He didn’t believe the silly cross from Marina’s blood was responsible. It was something else. Some repulsive presence soaked it’s being into Marina’s blood and now was shielding Wilson from him.

Maxwell returned to his form with an unhappy growl. “I don’t know what is protecting you, but I promise it won’t last long! You think you can fight me, darling? You think _you_ can kill _me_ with the pathetic excuse of a blade? Fine, then!” He held out his arms. Opening a challenge. “Let’s see who gets who first!”

“I thought you’d never kill me” Wilson retorted the demon’s very words sarcastically. 

“I never said I’d kill you.” Maxwell’s skin turned pink. He began to grow, and his suit slowly began to rip. He changed into his true form, taller than previously due to the higher ceiling. He smirked down at the boy no bigger than his hand. “Let’s see if you can kill me before I can grab you. Once I have you, I’m never letting you go!”

Maxwell summoned his shadows and aimed it at Wilson. The boy tried to outrun them, but he couldn’t. However, the shadows couldn’t wrap around him. The demon king frowned at this. Wilson was shielded from his powers. Observing this, Wilson ran straight for Maxwell. The demon tried to grasp him, but Wilson was renewed with adrenaline. He dodged the grabbing hands. Maxwell growled furiously. His movements increasing. He managed to grab the boy, but Wilson stabbed him with his blade, and he hissed and released the boy. 

The blade hurt more than it should’ve. It should’ve been nothing more than a bee sting or thorn prick. It felt like a bad paper cut that seemed to grow and hurt more. The boy managed to get in a few more Knicks on the demon’s person. Maxwell roared furiously. He summoned demons after the boy. 

Wilson was attacked instantly. Demons swarming over him, licking and biting him. Some attempting to shred his clothes off. However, he felt a boost of strength in him that aided in stabbing the demons. However, it was futile as Maxwell simply plucked the boy up by his jacket out of the demon swarm. 

“Looks like I’ve got you.” Maxwell laughed. 

Wilson glowered and slipped out of the jacket but landed on the ground with a loud thud and cry of pain. His body temporarily paralyzed. 

Again, Maxwell laughed. “That was pointless, wouldn’t you say so, pal?” He picked the boy up again. His hold tightened. He brought his wife to his face and grinned. “I’ve truly got you now my dear.”

“That’s what you think!” Wilson wiggled enough to adjust the knife so he could jab into Maxwell. 

The demon hissed and reflectively dropped the boy. Wilson fell again on his back but had more time to recover. He rolled and scurried to his feet. He ran to Maxwell’s ankles and stabbed him with the blade. The king hissed and tried to step on him with his hoof. Wilson dodged and stabbed the other leg gaining the same result. 

Despite the progress he made hurting the demon, it wasn’t enough to bring him down. He needed to strike at the source of life. His eyes locked onto the broad chest of the demon. Even if the demon claimed he didn’t have a heart, he had a gut feeling that was where he needed to strike the blade. Now the issue was getting up there. He quickly scanned around the distracted demon and glanced up at the second story balcony and the distance between it and Maxwell. It would be a bit of a jump, but he could make it. 

Wilson ran around Maxwell’s legs, dodging out of the way from his grabbing attempts. However, Maxwell stood in front of the stairs, blocking his path. The boy queen rerouted himself, attempting to move the giant demon out of the way. Maxwell followed him, chasing him like a lion to a gazelle. He dove out of Maxwell’s swipe to grab him, sliding under the furniture. Maxwell growled and slammed his fists against the furniture. Wilson quickly avoided out of the way before he was smashed under too.

“I’m going to catch you, boy.” Maxwell growled. “And when I do, I’m gonna fuck you on top of your mother’s corpse!” He lifted the couch and hurled it away.

Wilson crawled on the floor, hiding under the furniture. Maxwell started to rampage and flipped the furniture to find his fleeing wife. Wilson squeezed in between and coffee table and armchair. He remained silent and pressed himself against the wall and watched Maxwell search for him like the tyrannosaurus Rex in Jurassic Park. He continued to flip furniture as he searched. 

“Come out, come out wherever you are~” he purred before he continued to flip more furniture. 

Wilson glanced at the distance between Maxwell and the stairs. If his calculations were correct, he could make it to the top and jump onto Maxwell the moment the demon saw him. Only one way to find out. 

He booked it. 

He ran out of his hiding spot, catching Maxwell’s attention. The demon roared and charged after him like the ferocious dinosaur he displayed. 

“Why do you keep running from me?” He taunted with a laugh. 

“You’re a giant goat man trying to grab me and lock me up! Who wouldn’t run from you?!” Wilson retorted as he ran up the stairs. 

Maxwell tried to grab him before he ran up all the way. When his wife reached the second floor, Maxwell slammed his fist into the floorboard, destroying one end of the ground. It tumbled and shook like a California earthquake. Wilson tried to keep his balance, but it was too much and fell. The wood began to tear out from under him. 

Maxwell’s deep malicious laughter caused another quake throughout the house. 

“Say pal, what do you hope to achieve up here? Hiding? Fleeing from me? Attempting to stab me in a higher position with your little barbarian knife?” the demon rumbled. His white soulless eyes stared through the pillars at his human wife. He reached his hand through like a child trying to grasp a doll in a dollhouse. 

Wilson let out an “eep” and rolled out of the demon’s grasp. He nearly fell off the hole in the ground. He glanced back as Maxwell attempted to grab him again. The boy got to his feet and leaped over the hole. He barely missed it, falling to the ground, bruising his ankle but got back on his feet.

The giant demon king growled in annoyance and moved to grasp his little queen. 

“Why don’t you just accept your fate, my love?” inquired the demon.

“You’re incapable of love! You don’t even love me! You love possessing me like I’m an object! I’m just a shiny gem on your crown!” Wilson ducked from his grasp. “Being married to you isn’t my fate! Being bound to you IS NOT MY FATE!” he bellowed.

“Then it’s your curse!” roared Maxwell. 

“Well, I’m ending the Higgsbury curse today!”

He punched the wall Wilson almost ran past. His fist was stuck in the wall. This was it. This was the perfect chance. Wilson climbed up and ran down the demon’s arm.

“I’m ending it now!”

“You honestly think you can defeat me with that knife on a stick? _NOTHING_ can kill me, boy!”

Wilson leapt for the demon’s beard, gripping the hair until he swung in front of his chest. “Maybe not a regular blade but from my understanding this one can!” He pierced the Cross Blade into the demon’s heart. “Consider this a divorce, _darling_.”

Maxwell released a loud ear shattering scream. Wilson had to cover his ears, unable to handle the high pitch shrill. He collapsed onto the floor near Maxwell’s feet. The giant demon staggered, swaying back and forth as he lost balance. He tried to yank out the blade out but found he was unable to do so. Shadows swarmed around him—began engulfing him. Wilson quickly rolled out of the way, afraid of being crushed or swallowed in the shadows. 

The whole house began to shake like a massive earthquake. The sound of Maxwell’s shrill scream increased as the shadows engulfed him until he was completely covered. Then finally Maxwell released one final scream before he exploded in a whirl of shadows. Wilson slammed all the way back into the wall and something hit his head and knocked him out.

* * *

 

 

“Come on, Wilson. Wake up.” A voice called to him from the depths of his mind.

Wilson groaned but slowly came to. He clung to his head and slowly opened his eyes to find Father Bishop before him.

“Where were you this whole time?” Wilson asked the Father. 

“I was unconscious. I awoke when Maxwell started thrashing the furniture around looking for you.” Bishop placed his hand on his shoulder. “You did it, son. You killed the demon king.”

Wilson slowly sat up and looked around. The area where Maxwell stood had scorch marks on the ground, on the furniture nearby and on the ceiling. The whole room looked like a tornado blew in and fucked everything up. The house was an absolute disaster.

The boy glanced at the man kneeling before him. “He’s...He’s really gone?”

Bishop nodded. “I watched him perish. A light shone out of the vast seas of shadows and then vanish in shadow pieces.” he smiled. “You are free of your demonic husband.”

Wilson felt a wave of relief wash over him. He felt an enormous weight lifted from his shoulders. His eyes glanced down to his hand and a smile appeared when he saw the wedding ring was gone.

“He’s really dead.” He said giddily. “I really am free.”

His smile fell as he recalled his mother.

His eyes widened and he frantically searched the room. “Where’s my mom?”

Bishop’s features saddened. “I moved her body during Maxwell’s rampage. I moved her into the bedroom.”

Wilson’s eyes began to sting. He got to his feet, wincing in pain he suddenly realized he was in. Bishop stood up with him, holding his side. The boy realized the holy man bandaged himself up around his waist, but blood was still stained on there.

“Father Bishop are you okay?” asked the boy.

“I am fine, son, don’t worry about me. I will live.” He stood straight. “I’ll take you to where your mother is.” He walked towards the bedroom that once belonged to his parents.

Wilson followed the older man into his former bedroom. He opened the door and Wilson immediately broke down in tears and clung to his mother’s body on the ground. He sobbed uncontrollably. Tears unending, snot dripping, body trembling. 

Father Bishop said nothing. He placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder, squeezing it gently and mumbled a prayer. His weary eyes fell to his dear friend’s body. The Higgsbury’s had always been good gentle people. They were friends he treasured deeply and now seeing their only son; their most prized possession, so broken. It pained him. This boy had been put through hell for the past two weeks. He didn’t deserve this. It would take years for the young man to fully heal, if he ever did.

* * *

 

 

Wilson stood over the grave of his parents. Tears trickling down as he stared at their names together on the tombstone. Everything felt so surreal. It felt like a dream—nightmare—he couldn’t wake from but here he was. Standing before his parents’ grave hours after the burial service ended.

Bishop and Wilson managed to cremate Marina and mixed her ashes with Hubert’s. Wilson felt it would’ve been what they wanted. He decided to keep a small sealed box with some of their ashes with him. Some may find if creepy, but it consoled him in a way. Now he understood why his mother hugged his father’s urn. There was a strange comfort to it.

Father Bishop watched the only remaining Higgsbury stare at the grave. The service ended hours ago, all his parents’ friends and family offering their condolences to the boy. He said nothing to them and if he did it was a soft thanks. There was a void in the boy’s heart—his soul—there would be no words that comforted the boy.

Wilson hadn’t said much to Bishop after they left the Higgsbury Manor. While Wilson wept, Bishop walked around the house and blessed every inch of it, sprinkling holy water and burning sage. After he finished, he escorted Wilson into his car, he called the paramedics who picked up Marina’s body. Bishop overexaggerated what happened. Mostly telling the truth about how there was a man trying to kill them and held their son hostage. The man in the end killed Marina and injured Bishop and Wilson but got away. Bishop gave the police a description of Maxwell, knowing full well they would never find him; the demon king reigned no more. After everything was squared away with the police, both men were taken to the hospital to get checked out. Bishop had to get stitches but was otherwise okay. Wilson’s former broken bones were healed when Maxwell possessed him. He had new bruises and other minor injuries otherwise was physically okay. When they were cleared from the hospital, Bishop took Wilson to his home and allowed him to stay with him as long as he liked. This was the only thing Wilson responded to.

“Come on, son.” Bishop said softly. “You need to eat something.”

“Father Bishop?” Wilson asked after several minutes of silence. His eyes remained glued to the tombstone. “What am I supposed to do? I lost my parents, the only people I ever truly loved. I know I’m free from my demonic husband, but I don’t _feel_ free. I feel hopeless, like nothing matters in the world anymore.” He closed his eyes and hugged the small urn box. “I feel so lost.”

“Time heals all wounds, my boy. It may not seem like it now, but it does. I can say that the dark times are over for you. The storm is over now. You will have some light rain here and there but at the end of the day the sun will shine on you. You will find happiness again.”

Wilson stared at him. “What happiness? Both my parents are _dead_ , and I’m broken beyond belief. Nothing is ever going to mend me together again. I’m just a lost wandering soul.”

“Not all who wander are lost. You are not broken beyond repair. You will be picked up together and your pieces will reunite. Yes, some will be lost but what binds you together will keep you strong. You will feel the warmth. You will find a reason to smile again. Just keep your chin up.”

* * *

 

Wilson found himself sitting on a park bench, arms wrapped around the small urn of his parents, eyes staring at the pond, not really absorbing anything. Just staring, lifeless.

Two months passed since the burial. He remained with Father Bishop. He couldn’t find it in himself to leave. He couldn’t ever go back to his childhood home. The happy memories there were now tainted with his time as Maxwell’s queen and the death of his mother. He still had nightmares of the place and seeing himself kill his mother through his own eyes. Those were always the worst ones. He woke up crying and covered in cold sweat. He didn’t sleep for a few days after them.

That was why he was at the park next to the cemetery. He needed to be in a place that was tranquil and calm. He just needed peace; something to put his mind at ease.

The threat of tears stung behind his lids. He closed them and tried to contain them. He felt so utterly lost and hopeless.

He heard footsteps approaching but he ignored them, however, these stopped right in front of him for a moment then felt the weight of someone sitting beside him. Wilson opened his eyes and found a little girl sitting and staring beside him. She looked to be between the ages of 8-10. She was a thin small thing. Very pale, almost as pale as him with light blue eyes. There was something about them that seemed forlorn, almost empty. She had bags under her eyes giving her a ghastly look. Despite that her cheeks were rosy as were her lips. She had long golden hair that was divided in two low pigtails with a weeping red flower tucked behind her right ear. She wore a white blouse with puffy sleeves and a light pink skirt that draped just above her knees. She had pink and white striped leggings with white sneakers.

She didn’t say anything. Just stared at him and then his hair.

Wilson sighed. “Are you going to say something about my hair?” He cleared his dry throat. His voice sounded almost foreign to himself. He hadn’t spoken in weeks.

She looked back at him, eyes unreadable, face expressionless. “I was told to find you by it.”

Wilson arched a brow. “What do you mean?”

She glanced to her right. “I don’t know how he does it.” She returned her gaze to him. “Do you use hair gel?”

Wilson shook his head. He looked at the ground. “No, it’s natural.”

The girl’s gaze returned to her right. “I told you it was natural.”

He stared at her with a confused expression. He glanced between the girl and the empty space she was conversing with. “Um, who are you talking to? There’s no one there.”

 _“_ Not to you there isn’t. You can’t see like I can.” She spoke then returned her hollowed gaze to him. Honestly, the girl looked like a ghoul. “Abigail is here.”

“Who is Abigail?”

“My twin sister.” She answered. 

Wilson continued to stare at the strange child sitting beside him. He returned his gaze to the small urn in his hold. After several of silent moments he noticed the girl didn’t get up and leave—didn’t understand he was done communicating with her. He glanced towards her finding she was still staring at him while she swung her legs gently in the air. Wilson huffed and glanced around the park. “Where are your parents, little girl?”

The girl continued to gawk before she answered. “The cemetery. They are visiting Abigail’s grave. She’s not there.” She gestured to her right. “She’s right here next to me.” A small smile crept on her lips for a moment as she spoke her next words. “Even after death she follows me.” Her smile faltered. “Life seems meaningless without her. I wished for death to find me when she died.”

Wilson sighed sadly. “Yeah, I know that feeling.”

“An empty void in your being. Soulless. Like a fish gasping for water at the bottom of an empty bowl. Like you are stuck in an everlasting hallway that always pulls away no matter how fast you run. A dark cloud that hovers over you and pours sadness and hopelessness on you like rain.”

Wilson stared at her. That was exactly how he felt. “What’s your name?”

“Wendy.”

He offered a small smile. “I’m Wilson.”

She blinked at him. “I know.” She looked forward. “They told me.”

“Who? Abigail?”

She shook her head. “No.” She nodded at the little box in his hold. “Them”

Wilson glanced down at the urn. “My parents?”

She nodded. “They asked me to find you.”

He looked around them. “A-are they around?”

“They’re standing behind you.”

Wilson turned full around to stare at the air around him. Never before in his life did, he wish he could see ghosts. Never used to believe in the afterlife, ghosts or demons but after everything that happened to him, now he did. 

“Mom? Dad?” He looked around the area then back at the girl, desperate eyes. 

Wendy was staring at the same area Wilson had just looked. “They say, ‘we’re here, Sweetie. We’ve been here.’”

He looked at Wendy. “Do you really see them? You’re not just messing with me, are you?”

Wendy stared at him with a deadpan face. “I don’t do that. I don’t mess with people who’ve lost someone. It’s cruel.” She glanced back at the empty space. “Your father’s name was Hubert Higgsbury and your mother’s Marina Higgsbury. Your name is Wilson P. Higgsbury, only heir to the Higgsbury fortune your grandfather, Cameron Higgsbury, left when he died. He made a deal with the demon king, your ex-husband, Maxwell, for his riches.” She glanced back at him. “Still think I’m messing with you?”

He blinked at her. There was no way anyone other than his parents or Bishop knew that information especially with Maxwell. Wilson shook his head. “No, I believe you.”

He returned his gaze where she was looking. He held his breath when he felt a cold wind touch his face. It wasn’t the wind. There was no breeze today. It tugged his heartstrings. He closed his eyes. He knew it was his mother touching his face while he felt something touch his shoulder: His father. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m sorry I was the cause of all this. I’m sorry I killed you, mom.”

“‘It was Maxwell that possessed you. I know it wasn’t you.’” Wendy continued speaking for his parents. “‘Don’t blame yourself for what happened, Wilson.’” She looked at the older man. “You were possessed by a demon?”

“Yes” Wilson’s voice was hoarse, threatening to break into a sob. “He made me kill my mother.”

Wendy nodded. “They do that. You are nothing more than a marionette for them to play with and devour.” She glanced back. “They want you to stop blaming yourself for everything. You did nothing wrong. None of what happened is your fault. Your parents can’t express that enough.”

Wilson shook his head, tears dripping down his cheeks. He just couldn’t help the guilt eating at him. The cold breeze rustled through his hair and he swore he felt something like lips touch his forehead.

“They say, ‘Everything is going to be okay. You don’t need to worry about us anymore. We’re together again and we will watch over you in Heaven. We just wanted to make sure you knew we don’t blame you for anything. We love you so much and are so proud of the man you’ve become. You’ve always been our pride and joy. Live your days to the fullest and find your smile again.’”

Again, he felt the air touch his forehead and cheeks. He opened his eyes, tears dripping like rain down his cheeks as the air faded. He turned to Wendy who was looking at him.

“Are they-?”

Wendy nodded. “They’re gone. They were waiting for some way to communicate with you before they passed on. When they saw that I could communicate with Abby they asked me to find you and translate for them.” She got up off the bench and stood before him then embraced him in a hug.

Wilson blinked, shocked from the sudden embrace but found the gesture comforting and hugged the girl back.

“You’re gonna be okay, Wilson.” Wendy said. “Abby said so.” She pulled away to stare at him. “Abigail is never wrong.”

Wendy pulled away and offered a small smile. “It was nice meeting you, Wilson.”

Wilson smiled back. “You too, Wendy, and thank you.” He glanced at the space beside her. “You and Abigail.”

Wendy’s smile grew. She waved goodbye to Wilson and walked away talking to her ghostly sister.

After the encounter with Wendy, Wilson began to improve. He was still sad, but he wasn’t so consumed in depression as he was prior. He was leaving his room, speaking and eating more. He started seeing a therapist again like he’d done so in his youth. Slowly, the cloud hovering over him began to lift. Speaking with Wendy had given him closure. There was still guilt that ate him up over what happened to his parents, but they didn’t blame him at all. They were okay. They were reunited again. He had to remember that. He often found himself wondering how his mother would’ve been without his father. Like him, she’d never recover but would be far more heartbroken being separated from her true love. Wilson only ever loved his parents. He didn’t know what true love was.

Until he met Wes.

After another two months passed, Wilson’s therapist instructed him he needed to go to a domestic violence group to help recover from his abusive relationship. He was only married to Maxwell for less than two weeks, but Bishop encouraged the idea to go. Wilson didn’t really want to but decided it couldn’t hurt and try one session. After all, Maxwell had fucked him up badly enough to where he probably did need to go to a domestic violence group.

He’d walked into the meeting and the instructor asked them all to sit in a circle and share their story. Wilson listened to the other victims’ stories, listening to how similar theirs were to his. His eyes drifted around the circle but stopped when he saw him. Wes was so frail and timid. He wore a red turtleneck that probably covered some bruises and other injuries. Wilson couldn’t believe anyone would ever want to hurt such a sweet innocent face. He had a baby face for sure with rosy cheeks and raven hair styled like a boyish haircut. He was simply adorable, and Wilson found his heart skipping beats the longer he stared at him. And then when it was Wilson’s turn to share his story, Wes’ cerulean blue eyes met his, his heart stopped beating completely and found himself breathless. Wes had offered him a small smile revealing dimples and Wilson knew this young man would be the death of him.

It was strange he found himself so swoon over another male. All his life he’d been attracted to women, but he hardly ever dated. Women wanted nothing to do with him and if they did, they saw him as a friend. Wilson spent his teenage years wondering if something was wrong with him but perhaps this was why. Perhaps they knew something he didn’t. He didn’t know for sure but there was something about Wes that completely flipped that switch. Whatever the reason being, all he knew was he thought about those blue eyes at night.

Despite how often Wilson went to those meetings, he never heard Wes say anything. In fact, he only found out his name when his instructor introduced him. Wilson found out later that Wes’ soon-to-be ex-husband had damaged his vocal cords so badly he could no longer speak.

Wilson approached him one day, after giving himself a pep talk to muster up the courage. He introduced himself and told the other he knew he couldn’t speak but asked if he could speak using his phone. They ended up staying until after group was over and went out to eat.

After that, Wilson felt himself giddy as a schoolgirl. 

He and Wes began texting each other every day and meeting up on days they didn’t have the group meet. He found himself leaving Bishop’s house more often and the depression leech slowly getting smaller.

As the months went by, Wilson found he was returning to his old self again. He started smiling and laughing more. He was hardly ever at Bishop’s anymore. In fact, once he received his inheritance from both his grandfather and his parents, he ended up staying in a hotel suite. He didn’t want to rent a home for he knew he wouldn’t stay in his hometown.

When a healthy amount of time passed, and the divorce papers went through, Wilson and Wes started dating. It was the best thing to ever happen to Wilson. Wes made him happy and forget what Maxwell put him through. The sadness and loneliness faded away when Wes smiled at him. Other than Bishop, Wes was the only other person to know truthfully what Maxwell was. Wilson trusted Wes to know and the other only reacted by giving Wilson a tight hug and kissing his cheek. Wes was nothing but loving and comforting towards him.

Finally, the time came for Wilson to leave his hometown. He stayed much longer than he wanted but it was worth it to be with Wes. Despite the short time they dated, they felt ready to move in together. However, neither wanted to stay in their town. Wes chose to move with Wilson back to Seattle. However, there were two final things they needed to do before they moved back. One: Say goodbye to Wilson’s parents at the cemetery. Two: Deal with his childhood home. Wilson _never_ returned to that house after he killed Maxwell, however, he felt like it was the last thread holding him down. The last anchor from keeping afloat. He’d contacted Bishop and told him he was donating everything inside the house to the church and poor. All he asked was to go into the house one last time to collect personal belongings. After that, everything was Bishop’s and when the house was empty, he wanted it burnt down. Many interested parties contacted Wilson putting an offer on the beautiful manor. No matter the money amount: Wilson declined. He didn’t care how valuable the house was nor that his grandfather commissioned for the build. That house was nothing, but a reminder of the demon king and he wanted it burned to a crisp.

It was hard to enter the house at first. There was still a part of him that was afraid Maxwell would be waiting for him. Thankfully, Wes stood at his side with his hand in his which gave Wilson the courage to re-enter his former home and former prison. Nothing had changed. Everything was still trashed from the fight with Maxwell. Furniture overturned; scorch marks still etched into the wood where Maxwell exploded. Even the blood of his mother remained on the floor. That was the hardest. Thankfully, Wes comforted him enough to help him get over it enough to get their task done. Wilson didn’t want much. He just wanted photo albums and photos, some personal belongings of his parents, some of his dad’s suits, mother’s wedding dress; stuff with sentimental value. Once they were packed up in Wes’ car, Bishop and some volunteers from the church came and collected the furniture. They took almost everything that wasn’t damaged. The deed itself took a few days longer than Wilson wanted but finally the house was empty.

Wilson stood with Wes at his side, hands entwined together, watching as the fire department set up to burn the house. 

“I can’t wait to see this place burn.” Wilson mumbled to himself.

Wes glanced up at his lover and typed a question in his phone. **Did you ever have any good memories here?**

“Yeah, before I found out about Maxwell’s obsession for me.” He moved closer to Wes and wrapped his arms around him. “Now it just reminds me of those times with him. That’s why I need to burn it and move away. Back to Seattle to start my life over.” He kissed Wes’s head. “With you.”

Wes nodded and smiled and snuggled up against Wilson’s chest.

“Mr. Higgsbury, the house is all set to go. We will be monitoring the house to make sure the fire doesn’t get out of control.” the fire chief said as he approached the couple. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he verified one last time.

Wilson narrowed his eyes and nodded. “Burn it down.”

The fire chief nodded and turned to his men. “Light it up!”

And like that, the house was set ablaze, thanks to the gasoline. It was consumed in orange and red dancing flames. At that instant, Wilson felt an overwhelming sense of relief wash over him as he watched it burn. He felt like someone had opened the caged door and he was free to finally stretch his wings out and fly away. He felt like the feathers of his old life burn away and his new one turning him into a phoenix escaping through the fire and flames, leaving a trail of ashes behind

He was free. Free from the Higgsbury curse. Free from the fate as Maxwell’s bride. There was nothing keeping him caged any longer. Of the fate that once imprisoned him. He was anew. 

He was free to finally choose his fate.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for supporting me. Whether it was just this fic or my others, seriously your support means so much and is the reason why I keep writing. Also thank you for baring me with this fic. I know it got pretty dark at some points and I know I can go a little crazy with it. So thank you for staying and reading what comes up in my dark twisted fucked up head xD I'll probably take a little break with writing. Maybe spit out a few one shots or stuff for other fandoms. 
> 
> The next long Don't starve/Maxwil fic I'll be working on is my Vampire one (https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143017/chapters/14075443) I don't think it'll be as dark as this one but honestly who fucking knows with me. Give it a read if you want or don't, doesn't matter to me.
> 
> Thank you again for your support and feedback. You guys are truly great <3


End file.
